


Like You Mean It

by BlackLightning1212



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLightning1212/pseuds/BlackLightning1212
Summary: Avert your eyes, or take it all in... Make your choice!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! It took a while, but Arsto and I have finally chosen our next multi-chapter fic! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

 

Lindsey shot her husband a quick smile as she stood up to help her best friend clear the table. It only took a few minutes before she and Melissa had the dishes stacked in the sink and the leftovers wrapped up in the fridge.

"Linds, can you grab the cheesecake?" Melissa asked, grabbing dessert plates and new forks out of a drawer.

"Yeah of course," Lindsey replied, grabbing the plate and setting it in the middle of the table before taking a seat beside her husband.

Melissa did the same, sneaking a smile at her husband. "So, Scott and I have some news... We're pregnant!"

Lindsey shrieked, forgetting all about the dessert as she jumped up from the table to hug her best friend. "That's amazing, Mel!"

The two men chuckled at their wives excitement, standing as well when they separated. Scott wrapped an arm his wife, already getting emotional and wiping tears from her eyes.

Lindsey looked again at her husband, who shrugged.

"Might as well just pull the trigger babe," Gavin said, shooting her wink.

Melissa looked up, confused. "What?"

Lindsey's smile grew wider, exclaiming, "We're pregnant too!"

* * *

 

"I will literally kill you if you get those pickles anywhere near my face."

Lindsey sighed, knowing how serious her best friend was. "Sorry girl. I'm the same way with yogurt. Of course it's the one thing Gavin eats every morning."

The two women were seated on the outdoor patio of their favorite café for lunch, their sandwiches and chips just having been set down.

"Have you been throwing up a lot?" Lindsey asked.

Melissa shook her head, answering, "Thankfully no, it hasn't been that bad. You?"

Lindsey groaned, "Every fucking morning. Sometimes I wonder if this little one hates me already."

"Aw, sweetie that's not true. I'm sure he's just doing his thing in there," Mel sympathized.

"If that's true already, I'm worry he'll be quite the handful when he finally makes his appearance." Lindsey paused, before asking, "Do you really think it's a boy?"

Mel grinned and nodded, "Yes! Can I also just say that I love we both decided to be surprised. It's gonna be so amazing. Scott is sure we're having a boy... though what does he know. I swear it's a girl, and since our pregnancies have been almost completely opposite... I think you're having a boy."

"I can't wait. Can you imagine if I have a boy and you have a girl and they grow up and get married?" Lindsey asked, catching on to her friend's enthusiasm. "We'd be family for real."

Melissa laughed, "That'd be amazing, even though we're family no matter what."

They both teared up at her words before laughing it off, blaming pregnancy hormones.

"We're ridiculous sometimes," Lindsey muttered, her attention drawn to the sandwich in front of her. "God, I'm fucking starving."

Mel nodded in agreement, already reaching for her sandwich.

* * *

 

Melissa waddled carefully over to the couch, dropping onto it with a sigh of relief. Lindsey followed her, one hand placed strategically on her hip.

"I'm fucking huge," Melissa groaned, running her fingers through her hair.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, countering, "If you're huge, I'm a whale. I've got at least ten pounds on you."

"It's not a competition," Melissa sighed, continuing after a moment, "But you're definitely right about that."

"Bitch," Lindsey shot back, zero heat in her tone. "I haven't seen my feet in a week now. I hate it."

Mel nodded understandingly. "It'll all be worth it when that little guy is here and is the most adorable thing you've ever seen. How has Gavin been through it all?"

"Amazing, of course," Lindsey said, sounding irritated. "He's got the easy job though, right? He's not creating a human or gaining forty pounds or unable to put on any shoes that aren't slip-ons."

"Scott's been the same way, always so helpful and getting me all the random foods I crave in the middle of the night," Mel said, shifting slightly on the couch. "I thought that was total bullshit, you know? The cravings? The other night, I ate an entire bag of Doritos dipped in ketchup... which should be disgusting but it was literally the best thing ever."

Lindsey grimaced at the thought, replying, "It still sounds disgusting to me, but I can't judge. Last week we ran out of peanut butter to spread on jalapenos and I flipped my shit until Gavin ran out to the store."

Mel hummed thoughtfully, "Might have to try that. She's been having me eat spicy foods the past few weeks and that actually sounds pretty good."

"Oh girl... you have to try it. Life changing."

* * *

 

"I didn't think it was possible for me to get any bigger, yet here we are," Lindsey complained, easing back into the rocking chair in her friend's nursery. "This is adorable, by the way," she added, gesturing around the room.

Mel grinned, looking from the changing table to the crib to the adorable little dresser in the corner. "I know... Scott did an amazing job in here, right down to the double rocking chairs for when you visit," she said, moving to ease down into the seat beside her.

"Brilliant stuff," Lindsey agreed. "And these chairs are super comfortable. You chose wisely."

Mel rolled her eyes, knowing full well who the recommendation had come from. "Thanks for passing on the info. A good rocking chair is priceless. Where did Gavin find them again?"

"Who knows. The man is a magician when it comes to finding stuff for the house," Lindsey answered. "When I first saw his apartment when we were dating I wondered if he hadn't figured out he was gay yet. I mean he was hot, dressed well, his apartment was decorated and spotless..."

"Really? You never told me that before," Melissa chuckled. "What changed your mind?"

Lindsey shot her a look. "Best. Sex. Ever. That pretty much cleared it up. Also, he proposed and we got married and he knocked me up, so not much left to that initial theory."

Mel agreed, "Valid. He done good. Both our guys have."

"Scott is great, Mel," Lindsey said sincerely, smiling at her friend. "Thank God they like each other. Oh my God... can you imagine if our kids hate each other?"

"Pfft... we'll raise them better than that. Besides, they're already destined to be soulmates," Melissa joked, though there was a hint of seriousness to her tone. "They'll be best friends no matter what... just like us."

* * *

 

Melissa had never experienced such pain in her entire life, squeezing her husband's hand tightly as he whispered encouraging things in her ear.

"Babe, you're doing great. Almost there," Scott said, wincing at the death grip on his hand.

The doctor between her legs was telling her to push, and she forced through with an animalistic sound she'd never believed could possibly come out of her mouth.

She glared at Scott, panting heavily, "We're never having sex again."

He looked properly alarmed until a nurse murmured if she had a nickel for every time she heard that in the delivery room she'd be a billionaire. Melissa couldn't respond as another contraction hit and the doctor was once again telling her to push and she literally couldn't think about anything except how much she wanted this to be over.

It all happened in a rush, and before she knew it the sound of loud, angry crying filled the room and words of congratulations were being exchanged. Her baby was placed on her chest as the doctor appeared from between her legs.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Melissa broke into a tired smile, looking up at her husband. "I told you so," she sighed, looking down at the tiny, beautiful, angry face with a shock of dark hair. "She's perfect."

Just like that she was gone as Scott cut the cord and the nurses whisked her away to clean her and perform all the necessary checks. Mel frowned but the doctor was back between her legs telling her to push some more and it wasn't computing even though they'd been through all of this many times before. It was enough of a comfort to see Scott hovering over the nurses watching their every move, seeing in his face he was smitten already.

Finally they were alone, with the promise that someone would return within the hour to help them try breastfeeding, and Melissa couldn't hold back the tears as she truly held her daughter for the first time. Scott was perched on the bed beside her with an arm around both of them, whispering to her how amazing she was and how perfect their daughter was and how he couldn't believe they'd made her.

"Have you decided on a name, babe?" Scott asked, knowing they'd discussed two options if it turned out to be a girl.

"Rebecca," Mel whispered, running a finger over her tiny nose before placing a kiss to her head.

* * *

 

"Hun? That's my phone... can you grab it please?" Melissa called, shifting her daughter onto her shoulder and began lightly patting her back.

She heard Scott answer the phone, appearing in the nursery doorway a few minutes later later.

"That was Gavin. He and Lindsey are at the hospital."

Melissa squealed happily, squeezing Beca a little too tightly resulting in a loud cry. Scott shook his head, reaching for his daughter and cradling her carefully in his arms until she settled down.

"Go ahead... I know you want to be there for her."

Melissa shook her head, feeling content watching her husband hold their daughter. "It's their moment. I'm sure she'll call when she's ready for me to visit. Remember how nice that time was for us right after Beca was born?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the tiny face in his arms.

They spent the afternoon curled up on the couch watching movies and staring at their daughter until Melissa's phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Mel... she's here." Lindsey's voice was tired, but Melissa could hear the love and adoration that only came from seeing and holding your child for the first time.

"Oh my God, Linds! Congrats! Wait... did you say she?" Mel asked curiously. They'd both been so certain it would be a boy that the female pronoun caught her off guard.

Lindsey chuckled, "Yeah, I said she. Guess she surprised us, huh? But she's so perfect. Gavin's thrilled... and so smitten. It's the cutest thing ever."

Melissa smiled knowingly, having experienced the same thing with Scott. "I'm so happy for you guys! And hey, she doesn't know it yet, but she's already got a best friend. Did you pick a name yet?"

After a moment, Lindsey's voice came through speaker again.

"We named her Chloe."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That prologue was just a teaser... now the real fun begins!

* * *

Beca frowned as she followed her parents up the front steps of the house, doing her best to hide how much she did not want to be here. She'd finally graduated from college and was planning her move to Los Angeles as soon as possible, if for no other reason than to put as much distance as possible between her and her so called "best friend." Their parents may have been friends since before they were born, but for as long as Beca could remember she and Chloe had been more like oil and water, faking friendship whenever their families got together to spare their mothers the heartache the truth would surely bring.

Beca plastered on a smile just in time for the door to swing open, rolling her eyes at the way her mother immediately wrapped the other woman in a hug.

"Linds! Can you believe our babies are college graduates?" Melissa sighed, stepping back from the blonde.

Beca sighed, feeling her dad give her a nudge and lean down to whisper, "Come on, Bec. Smile for real. LA is right around the corner."

Beca looked up at him, the words helping despite the fact she knew he had no idea why she was so excited to go. Her parents had been completely supportive of her desire to move to Los Angeles to get some space and have her own adventure in a new place, although had insisted she attend college first. She'd surrendered after seeing how much it meant to them, knowing they'd given her everything growing up and completely supported her crazy dream.

"Just give your mom this one night to drive down memory lane," Scott continued, wrapping her in a side hug. "You and Chloe can surely survive a few hours of photo albums and home movies."

Beca's eyes went wide in horror. "She didn't..."

Scott grinned and moved behind her, giving her a light shove forward into the house. "She did. Now get inside before we look like creepers out on the porch."

Beca jerked forward almost tripping over the doorway, barely managing to keep her balance as she entered the house. Before she could regain her composure, Lindsey Beale was wrapping her in a hug.

"Beca, congratulations! Your mom told me you didn't really want to go to college, but I'm sure you had a great time after you got there... and look, you survived!"

Beca awkwardly hugged her back, mumbling, "Yep, that's one way to put it."

Lindsey exchanged glances with Melissa, before saying, "Oh, dinner will be ready in a bit, but you can go on upstairs. Chloe's in her room. I know you'd rather be up there with her than down here with us old folks."

Chloe's dad made his appearance at that opportune moment, joking, "Hey, who are you calling old?"

Beca escaped up the stairs as he greeted Scott with a handshake turned bro-hug, deciding to take her chances with Chloe over the borderline unbearable friendship their parents had. Chloe's door was slightly ajar and Beca pushed it open to find the redhead chatting away on her phone, spinning around only to glare once she realized who it was.

"Hey Bree, I gotta go. The Mitchell's are here," Chloe said, not hiding her displeasure as she hung up the phone. "Don't you knock?"

Beca rolled her eyes, moving to sit on the girl's bed. "It was open. How is Aubrey? Throw up on anyone lately?"

Chloe scoffed, turning away from Beca towards her closet. "She's great, actually. Starting law school in the fall."

"Of course she is," Beca muttered, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Have you heard the schedule for the evening?" She asked, changing the subject. "They're breaking out the photos and we're taking a big, happy, double family ride down memory lane."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Chloe groaned, leaning her forehead against the row of hangers jammed onto the bar. "It was probably my mom's stupid idea, too."

Beca wasn't sure which of their mom's came up with that brilliant plan, but she was more than willing to let Lindsey take the fall for it. "Probably."

Chloe sighed, recovering from the disappointment and stripped off the baggy hoodie she was wearing to reveal only a bra underneath

"Dude! What are you doing?" Beca exclaimed, immediately turning away.

Chloe didn't turn around, sifting through her hangers until she found the shirt she was looking for. "Oh my God, don't be such a drama queen. You're literally looking at my back."

Beca glanced at the redhead, fully aware of how much exposed skin met her eyes before Chloe pulled the shirt down over her head. "And its way more of you than I ever want to see naked."

"Whatever," Chloe retorted smoothing the shirt down and turning to face her. "You know you've seen me in a bikini, right?"

"Something I've continued to block out of my memory every day since," Beca shot back with a fake smile.

Lindsey's voice shouting up the stairs cut off Chloe's reply. "Girls! Dinner's ready!"

Chloe looked at the door for a moment, finally saying, "Let's get this over with. Soon we'll be out of here and we can say we grew apart and never have to do this again."

Beca rose to her feet and exited the room ahead of Chloe. "God, if we could be so lucky."

* * *

 

"Can you get off that thing for five seconds?" Beca muttered. "Christ, it's like you need it to fucking breathe."

Chloe turned to look at her, blue eyes cold as ice. "With your overinflated ego taking up so much space, I just might."

Beca's eyes went wide, biting back a retort. "I don't want to be here either. We both have to suck it up, so I'm trying to make the best of it."

"So am I. The best way to get through it would be for you to stop talking to me," Chloe responded, eyes back on her phone. "Preferably for the rest of this train wreck."

They fell silent as their parents entered the room, Melissa holding multiple glasses of wine and Lindsey holding multiple photo albums that ended up on the coffee table for all to see. Beca had declined any alcohol with dinner, not really caring for the taste of wine, but suddenly felt the need to be as drunk as possible for what was about to happen.

"Uh, you know what... I think I'll take that glass of wine now," Beca said, abruptly standing up and making her way to the kitchen.

"Glasses are in the cabinet over the dishwasher," Lindsey called after her, before saying, "Chlo, go help her. I don't think she heard me."

Chloe began, "Mom, I'm sure she can find...

Beca smirked, pausing and sticking her head back into the living room to interrupt the redhead, "Yeah Chlo... could you help me?"

Beca led the way into the kitchen and immediately pulled a glass out of the cabinet, turning to see Chloe glaring at her.

"What is your problem? You don't need my help to find a stupid wine glass. You don't even like wine."

Beca held her stare, whispering back, "I just bought you five more minutes from whatever horror is going to happen in there. You should be fucking thanking me. And if it's suffering through that whole mess sober or chugging half this bottle of wine right now, I know what I choose."

"You're unbelievable," Chloe sighed, shaking her head. "Pour me a glass."

"Mm hmm," Beca hummed, turning and grabbing a second glass for the redhead. "Changing your tune awfully fast there, Red."

Chloe's eyes were ice once more. "Don't call me that," she hissed, taking the glass and drinking the entire thing before Beca's eyes. "Ugh... one more."

Beca chuckled, pouring her another glass before downing her own. "That... is disgusting," she commented, shaking her head. "Okay, time's up," she said, pouring them each one more glass before following Chloe back into the living room.

"Surprise!"

Beca's eyes went wide as she saw what the surprise was, immediately wishing she'd stayed in the kitchen. "What have you done..." She trailed off, looking at her mom.

"We made a slideshow of all our favorite pictures and memories of the two of you growing up!" Melissa exclaimed happily, exchanging smiles with Lindsey.

A glance beside her showed an equally horrified Chloe.

"Oh mom..." Beca trailed off, suddenly at a loss for words. "Why..."

Melissa moved over to wrap her in a hug and lead her to the couch, Lindsey gesturing for Chloe to sit beside her. The redhead resisted initially, before somehow transforming her face into a happy smile and moved to join her.

"Mom... this is amazing!" Chloe grinned, making Beca wonder how she got her voice to sound so honest.

Melissa poked Beca's shoulder, "See! Chloe loves it."

Beca grumbled, "Yeah... I see that." Their mom's started talking to themselves for a moment, giving Beca the chance to lean over and whispering, "How the fuck do you do that?"

"Fake it 'til you make it, Becs," Chloe replied sweetly, keeping up the image.

"Sounds like you've had practice in that area," Beca quipped, unable to stop herself and earning another glare from the redhead.

"Screw you."

"No thanks... you might fake it," Beca shot back, their banter paused when Melissa clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Beca, Chloe, we're all so proud of both of you! You've grown into wonderful, mature women, and we're so happy that you've stayed such good friends over the years," Melissa said, holding her glass of wine.

Beca glanced around the room at their parents, all smiles and happiness. It was nauseating, really.

"Before you both were born..."

Beca mumbled, "Here we go..."

"Linds and I were certain you were going to be a boy, Chloe. We had these wild fantasies that you two would grow up and fall in love and get married," Melissa continued, exchanging looks and chuckles with Lindsey while Scott and Gavin just shook their heads.

Beca snuck a look at Chloe, who still had that perfect smile on her perfect face, not showing an ounce of discomfort at the awkwardness of her mother's speech.

"Clearly, you were not a boy, but we knew from day one that you two would be best friends," Melissa said happily. "And we're thrilled that you two have each other to lean on when you take this next step in your lives out in California."

Beca froze, shooting Chloe an accusatory stare, hissing, "What the fuck is she talking about?"

Lindsey wrapped her free arm around her best friend. "Chloe, Beca, since you're both moving out to LA to start this next phase in your lives, we've decided to help you a little. We're going to pay for your apartment for the first year until you get settled."

Chloe's unfazed expression finally cracked, a frown crossing her face. "Mom... I was going to find a studio close to campus. You really don't have to do that..."

"Nonsense sweetie," Lindsey insisted, exchanging a glance with Melissa. "We want to do this for you. Both of you. Besides, what are the odds that the two of you would end up in the same place! Think about how amazing it will be to have your best friend with you instead of being all alone."

Beca chimed in sarcastically, "I love being alone, actually. I'll be working crazy hours... long nights... I wouldn't want to mess with Chloe's schedule."

She fell silent at the look from her mother, hoping it wasn't going to turn to guilt.

"Beca... don't you want to share an apartment with Chloe? We thought you'd be thrilled... both of you."

Beca sighed, chancing a look at the redhead beside her, face clearly telling her this was a terrible idea. Ultimately, not wanting to disappoint their parents won out, as it always did, and Beca forced that smile back on her face.

"No... of course I do. I was just trying to be respectful of her commitments," Beca reasoned, shifting uneasily in her seat and ignoring Chloe's quiet groan of frustration.

Melissa's wide smile was back. "Then it's settled! You two start the search and let us know what you choose. And try to find something in a decent area... we don't mind spending the extra money to know you're safe."

Chloe's mask was back, the perfect smile in place that Beca lived to wipe off with a sarcastic quip. "We definitely will. Thanks mom and dad, and of course Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. We're totes lucky to have you guys."

Their mom's turned and started fussing with the television to get the slideshow to start playing, allowing Beca to exhale and figure out what the hell just happened.

"Are we seriously going to be roommates? What the hell are you even going to LA for?" Beca whispered.

Chloe rolled her eyes, answering, "Of course not. We'll figure something out when we get there. And for your information, I'm getting my MBA with a specialization in marketing at UCLA."

Beca's eyebrows rose, not having expected that answer. "Seriously?"

"Yes, some of us actually have a plan for our lives," Chloe mocked.

"Hey, I have a plan," Beca retorted, not taking the accusation well. "I'm gonna bartend and hopefully it won't take long to land a DJ gig once I get there. Not all of us have to have extra letters after our name to be happy or successful."

"That's not a plan, that's a prayer," Chloe shot back.

"It's better than staying here."

Music coming from the television, along with triumphant cheers from their parents, had Beca's attention turning toward the screen to see baby pictures fading in and out.

"Geez... starting from the beginning huh," she said, hoping her voice sounded more upbeat than she felt.

Melissa grinned, "You two were so adorable. Shame you grew up."

"Hilarious mom," Beca deadpanned, running her fingers through her hair as a photo of the two of them laying side by side on a blanket popped up. "Kill me now."

Chloe shook her head, saying cheerfully, "These are so cute!"

Another minute or so into the slide show had turned the tables, Beca now howling with laughter at the pictures and several videos of Chloe dressed up for some toddlers in tiaras pageant.

"Oh my God... how did I not know about this!" Beca laughed, leaning back into the couch.

Chloe's face was bright red as she turned her glare on her mom. "Seriously, mom?! I don't even remember this!"

Lindsey laughed, "You begged us to do them when you were about four. After a year or so, you did a complete one eighty and said you never wanted to do them again. We were just going with the flow."

Beca was still clutching her side, panting, "This is gold. Fucking gold. Mrs. Beale, I need a copy of that photo... the one in the blue dress with the tiara. I'll give you anything."

Chloe countered before her mom could answer, "Not happening. We will never speak of this again."

"If by never, you mean every day of our lives," Beca quipped, finally regaining her breath and sitting upright as the screen changed to a photo of her in a tracksuit with a terrible bowl cut. "Holy shit, what'd you do to my head?"

Chloe grinned, "It's like you tried to cut your own hair and failed miserably. We won't even get into that purple, yellow, and green tracksuit. You look like a parrot that escaped from the zoo."

Beca ignored her and shot her parents an accusatory stare. "Who done it?"

Scott sighed and finally caved in, "It was me. Your mom thought we could save a few bucks and cut your hair at home, but was too afraid to do it herself. It was a one-time thing."

Melissa added, "You loved that tracksuit though. Wanted to wear it all the time."

Beca shook her head in disbelief, as more pictures of her five and six-year-old self appeared in the same outfit. "Geez, did I own other clothes?! Why would you let me dress myself anyways?"

"Wait until you have your own five-year-old and see how that discussion goes when you're running late in the morning," Melissa warned.

A new video started playing, and Beca recognized it instantly, groaning in equal parts horror and embarrassment. "Really, mom?" She sighed, watching the younger version of herself dressed in Hogwarts robes, brandishing the knobby stick she'd found outside as if it were a wand and shouting spells at the camera. It was Chloe's turn to burst out laughing as Beca turned red to the tips of her ears.

"Should I be worried you're going to curse me once we get to LA?" Chloe joked, wiping her eyes as the video continued.

Melissa cut in fondly," Oh Becs, you were so convinced you were a witch and you were getting your letter into Hogwarts any day. It was adorable."

"At least Harry Potter is fucking cool," Beca muttered, suffering the admonishment from her mother for cursing.

"Language, dear."

"Mom, I'm twenty-two... I can curse if I..."

"Want to show a lack of manners and class? By all means Rebecca," Melissa interrupted, shooting her daughter a firm look.

Chloe grinned sneakily, chiming in and emphasizing her nickname, "Besides,  _Becs_ , it looks like you know plenty of curses already."

Beca shot the redhead a glare, saying, "Yeah, yeah... whatever you say, pageant princess."

The video was longer than Beca could have imagined, struggling through her awkward teenage years while at the same time watching how Chloe had transformed into the popular cheerleader and homecoming queen. It was strange to her, to see how they had lay happily beside each other as kids while knowing the current state of their friendship. Even calling it a friendship was probably pushing it, vividly recalling the day they'd realized they had next to nothing in common.

They were about seven and fought about dolls and hopscotch or something that Beca couldn't care less about and Chloe swore life wasn't worth living without. It was juvenile and ridiculous and the foundation for growing up as two complete opposites, with the unfortunate connection being their parents were extremely close. They'd ultimately ended up faking friendship as much as necessary to avoid upsetting their parents, both agreeing it was the easiest way to handle the situation.

The one exception to their relative avoidance of each other in public happened after Beca came out their sophomore year of high school.

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Beca curled into a ball to protect herself from the kicks and punches being thrown her way, all because she liked girls and she wasn't afraid to say it. Suddenly, a loud voice broke up the group of boys around her, sending them running._

_"What the hell are you doing?! Yeah, you better run before I make sure you're all arrested!"_

_Beca remained on the ground, hoping whoever it was would leave her alone. She wasn't prepared to recognize the voice above her, or for the gentle hand on her arm._

_"Hey... are you okay?"_

_Beca slowly uncurled herself and looked up into the clear blue eyes of Chloe Beale. "Yeah," she said gruffly, wincing slightly as she tried to get to her feet. Chloe helped her up, but Beca pulled away once she was standing._

_"Why did you do that? You don't even like me," Beca stated, looking down uncomfortably._

_Chloe didn't answer immediately, finally saying, "Because you're a person, Beca. And no one deserves to be treated like that... especially because of who they love."_

_Beca looked up at her, still uncertain. "Uh... well, thanks."_

_"Chlo!"_

_Beca glanced over Chloe's shoulder to see a few girls from the cheerleading squad looking curiously at them._

_"Don't mention it... literally," Chloe replied, turning and swiftly walking back towards the parking lot where her friends were waiting._

* * *

Finally, mercifully, the video ended with photos from their graduation from college, and Beca couldn't hold back the sigh of relief. Chloe's phone rang, cutting through the quiet room.

"It's Aubrey... I'll just see what she wants," Chloe said, not waiting for a reply before sliding away from the couch and climbing the stairs to her room.

Beca watched her go, turning back to face the four adults in the room.

"Wow, that was way too much fun for me for one night," she said, trying to tone down the sarcasm evident in her voice. "Thanks for the trip down memory lane."

Melissa and Lindsey were both wiping a few tears from their eyes, and Beca knew she had to escape now. Giving everyone an awkward wave, she mentioned that she'd promised Jesse she'd hang out with him tonight and made her exit through the front door.

* * *

"Well, I suppose it could be worse, Becs."

Beca sighed at Jesse's reasonable reaction to the news. "You're supposed to bitch and moan with me about having to share an apartment with Chloe," Beca griped.

Jesse shrugged, claiming, "I don't see what the big deal is. It's a free apartment for a year... who cares if you have to share it. You might not like Chloe, but at least you know she's not going to murder you in your sleep."

"That's debatable," Beca mumbled, earning herself an eye roll from her best friend.

"Come on, Becs. I don't even know why you guys hate each other," Jesse admitted. "I mean, you're super different, but you're both nice people. Well, you are when you want to be."

Beca narrowed her eyes at him. "Thanks, Jess... really. Such a charmer. It's no wonder it didn't work out between us... what girl could resist those lines."

Jesse grinned. "If you were straight we'd be engaged right now. Guarantee it."

Beca choked out a laugh, shaking her head furiously. "Dude... never gonna happen."

Jesse shrugged again, detouring back to their original conversation like nothing happened. "Well, how bad could living with Chloe actually be? Just find a place with two bedrooms and you basically never have to see her. Sit back and enjoy your rent free life for the next year."

Beca thought about it for a moment, finally agreeing with him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What are you gonna do next year?"

"Well now that you ask... I have some news!" Jesse said, his voice excited. "I'm moving to LA too!"

"What?" Beca was equally confused and thrilled that her best friend was moving to the same city. "When did this happen?"

"Couple days ago," Jesse explained. "I finally heard back from this movie production company. They offered me a job! I'm leaving in a few weeks so I'll be there before you will. It'll give me time to scope out the best spots to pick up chicks."

Beca's smile evaporated, pointing a finger at him. "Never say that again. It makes you sound like a tool."

"Okay, okay, fine, but you're gonna need a wingman," Jesse assured her confidently.

"And what you really mean by that is you need me to help you talk to girls," Beca corrected, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

Jesse nodded, shooting her his boyish grin. "It'll be fun."

"Famous last words," Beca sighed, shaking her head.

"Whatever. Are we going to sit here and talk all night or are you going to help me destroy some people," Jesse asked, flipping on his television and offering her his spare controller.

Beca laughed and accepted the controller, stretching her arms over her head.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Beca thanked her Uber driver as he set her suitcase on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building, eyes going wide in disbelief. Sure, her parents and the Beale's had insisted on a nice place, but this was crazy. She walked towards the simple block lettering reading AVALON to the door, punching in the code that let her into the building. Beca's jaw dropped as she entered the lobby, feeling entirely under-dressed in her ripped jeans and open flannel as she took in the modern fixtures and sleek designs.

"What the fuck..." Beca mumbled, checking her phone again for their apartment number.

Chloe had arrived a week ago and texted Beca all the necessary information to access the building, as well as let her know yesterday the few boxes of stuff she'd shipped from home had arrived. She rolled her suitcase behind her to the elevator, riding quietly up one floor and shuffled down the hall way until she found the door marked 210. Beca knocked on the door, taking a step back as she waited.

After a few seconds the door swung open, revealing Chloe casually dressed in yoga pants and a v-neck with her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"You made it," the redhead commented, stepping aside to let her walk in.

Beca snorted, "Don't sound so thrilled, Beale. Did you expect me to get lost on the way here from the airport?"

Chloe shut and locked the door behind her. "A girl can dream," she said, moving around Beca into the apartment. "Do you want the tour, or just explore on your own?"

Beca glanced around, realizing the kitchen was immediately to her right, galley style with a marble bar countertop that jutted out from the wall across from the appliances. Beyond the bar was a small, round table, past that was a couch against the wall on one side opposite a decent sized television, and finally a door on the far wall that opened up to a small balcony. Beautiful dark hardwood floors ran the length of the main room, complimenting the light gray granite countertops and walls.

"Uh, this all seems pretty self-explanatory," Beca said, still taking everything in. "Where are the bedrooms?"

Chloe beckoned her farther inside, first gesturing back towards the front door, saying, "The washer dryer are stacked in the small closet to your left when you walk in. It's hidden by the front door when it's open." She continued on, pointing to the left of the table to a small hallway that had a bathroom on one side and the door to a small bedroom slightly ajar on the other.

"This is my room."

Beca nodded, slowly rolling her suitcase behind her as Chloe pointed again, this time towards the opposite wall.

"That little entryway leads to your room."

Beca eased past her and pushed open the door, exploring her own small space for a minute or two. Leaving her suitcase behind, she moved back into the living room where Chloe was now perched comfortably on the couch with a gigantic textbook.

"Why didn't you take the master?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe looked up at her, answering, "My room has the bigger closet. With your wardrobe consisting exclusively of plaid shirts and dark jeans, I didn't think you'd mind."

Beca rolled her eyes, deciding the snide comment wasn't worthy of a reply. She changed the subject instead.

"This place is really nice. It was definitely the right move to get a place that came furnished."

Chloe snapped her head up again, seemingly irritated at Beca for distracting her from studying.

"Yeah, it's great. Are you gonna keep talking or do I need to study in my room. I've got three chapters to get through before Monday."

Beca sucked in a breath, once again holding back a quick retort. So much for living with Chloe not being that bad. She'd only been here five minutes and they were already throwing barbs, or at least Chloe was. She knew the redhead wasn't happy about their living situation, but Beca was hoping they could at least talk to each other.

"Sorry... I'll just... get unpacked," Beca said, pausing slightly before entering her room to see the boxes she'd shipped neatly stacked in the corner, muttering softly to herself, "Home sweet home..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Arsto for being the best beta ever!
> 
> Expect weekly updates to this fic, most likely on Sundays.
> 
> Thanks for all the love!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all the excitement for this one! Happy Labor Day!

 

* * *

 

It was around noon on Friday when Beca pushed open the door to Station 1640, glancing at the few staff members milling around getting ready for the night. She'd been in LA for about a week and immediately began searching for a bartending gig. Beca knew having free rent for an entire year was amazing, but she still had other expenses to cover and remaining unemployed wasn't going to cut it. A massive guy with arms as big as her waist approached her with a friendly look, making her feel slightly less anxious about their interaction.

"Hey... name's Max. Can I help you?" He asked, stretching his hand out.

Beca grasped his hand, feeling her whole arm shake while the man simply chuckled at her. "Hi... I'm Beca. I'm looking for... Taylor," she paused, taking a moment to recall the man's name she was there to meet.

Max grinned, releasing her hand. "You must be the new bartender," he said, turning around. "T-Money! Your newest girl is here!"

Beca raised an eyebrow at that nickname, wondering what character she was about to face next. Surprisingly, an average-looking guy rounded the corner from the bar located against the back wall of the club, standing about five-ten with short brown hair and square glasses.

"Beca," he said upon reaching her, and Beca found herself in another handshake, though this one much more normal.

"Yeah, hi," Beca answered, returning his greeting.

"I'm Taylor. I manage this place," he said, turning and beckoning her to follow him. He gave her the five-cent tour of the club from behind the bar, stating this was all she needed to know for now. "I called your old boss from The Mixtape," he said. "Gave you a glowing recommendation and said I'd be stupid not to hire you."

Beca shrugged, "I worked there all through college for extra cash. Second nature by now."

Taylor nodded, adding, "He also said you spun once a week and that you were better than he expected. I can't promise you'll get into our rotation here. We're one of the most popular clubs in LA."

"I'm willing to take what I can get," Beca answered, knowing that this place would keep food on the table and then some if it stayed half as busy as its reputation claimed.

Taylor seemed satisfied with that answer, putting her through a quick test of her abilities behind the bar, sipping each drink with an approving smile before signaling her trial was over.

"You're hired. Can you start tonight? We've been short since Molly finished school and left us for the corporate life."

Beca nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

Taylor smiled, clapping his hands. "Brilliant. Doors open at five and shut at two every day except Saturday, which runs ten to two. Closed Sunday and Monday. We run a restaurant with a full menu in the evenings. Call it golden hour from five to ten with food and drink specials and sports on the screens, and then live music or other events starting later in the night. With your experience I can start you at eighteen an hour plus tips. That work for you?"

"Yeah, that's great," Beca answered, doing some quick math in her head. "Tips are usually good?"

"You won't be hurting. The kitchen is open until ten and the servers will tip you for alcohol during that time. Starting after ten, and for all customers that sit at the bar during golden hour, the bartenders split tips between them, and we usually run two to three per night... maybe four if it's a weekend. You'll be scheduled for four shifts per week, and everyone is guaranteed at least one Friday or Saturday. I don't care if you swap or trade as long as everything gets covered," Taylor added.

Beca agreed, "That's fair. So, I guess I'll be back here in a few hours?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, get here by four. Oh, wear dark or black jeans and something nice on top. It's chill in the early evenings but things can heat up later, so keep that in mind. Any questions?"

Beca thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah... what if a customer buys me a drink?"

"Ah, right. You're permitted to drink behind the bar but know your limit. If you get drunk on the job you'll get one warning, if it happens again you're done. Got it? Good, anything else?"

When Beca stayed silent, he shook her hand once more. "Okay, great. You're hired. Let's take care of some paperwork real quick and you'll have a few hours before your shift starts tonight."

* * *

Beca took one last look in the mirror before stepping out of her room, smoothing down the black vest buttoned up over a white v-neck. Dark skinny jeans and black converse completed the outfit, figuring no one was going to see her feet anyways and she needed to be comfortable.

"Where are you going dressed like that at... three in the afternoon?"

Beca sighed, glancing at Chloe who'd taken up residence on the couch and covered the coffee table with study materials.

"Work," she said, keeping her response brief.

Chloe's raised eyebrows told her she wasn't expecting that answer. "You got a job already? It hasn't even been a week."

Beca shrugged, "We can't all stay in school forever. Some of us work for a living."

"If that's what you're calling a living," Chloe snorted, shaking her head in obvious disagreement.

Beca rolled her eyes, not in the mood to fight with Chloe about her stoic ideas of how life should go. "Charming as always, Beale," she said sarcastically. "Don't wait up."

"Wasn't gonna."

Beca ignored her, grabbing her keys off the counter and exited the apartment. She set off down the street, walking the two miles from her building to the club since she hadn't had time to figure out the bus schedules or buy a pass. It was a nice day and Beca didn't mind the walk, giving her time to take in the surrounding area and become more familiar with this part of the city.

Chloe's comments stuck with her, and Beca was still wondering how she managed to cross the entire country and not escape the woman. It was actually even worse than before, never living together despite both having attended the same college.

If she was being honest with herself, she didn't hate Chloe. They just couldn't seem to agree on anything, fought all the time, and maybe aside from Aubrey, Beca didn't think she'd met anyone more her opposite. It also didn't help that Chloe looked down on her from her high, future MBA perch, believing for whatever stupid reason that Beca was beneath her. It was annoying and irritating and maybe Beca was doing things differently, but the last thing she wanted to do was live with someone who voiced those opinions on a far too consistent basis. They hadn't talked about splitting up yet, it'd only been a week after all, but with her job providing a bit of newfound freedom and independence, Beca knew it was only a matter of time before she found other arrangements.

The walk passed by faster than she thought, though Beca knew she'd be taking an Uber home. The idea of walking two miles home at three in the morning was not appealing at all. She pushed open the doors to the NYC subway themed club, noticing there was a lot more action going on than earlier in the day. Her eyes were drawn to the bar where a tall, gorgeous brunette was skillfully chopping limes into wedges. Beca's mind went into overdrive, eyes subtly roaming over the tight, low-cut top.

"Beca, great. Glad you're here," Taylor appeared out of nowhere, moving in front of her blocking her view of the woman. "Let me introduce you to Stacie. She's our most experienced bartender and she'll be working with you tonight showing you the ropes."

Beca nodded, following him over to the brunette behind the bar, sending up a prayer of thanks.

"Stacie, this is our newest hire Beca," Taylor said, shifting her attention from her current task.

Beca shot her a small smile, meeting her eyes when she looked at her.

"Ooh, T... where'd you find her? She's hot."

Beca's eyebrows rose in surprise as Stacie's gaze roamed over her body. "Uh... thanks?"

Stacie winked, finally offering her a hand. "I'm Stacie. Nice to meet you."

"Right, you too," Beca replied lamely, shaking the woman's hand.

Taylor nodded, satisfied. "Stace, she knows her stuff but keep an eye on her tonight. New bar and all," he said, gesturing his hand around."

"With pleasure."

Beca swallowed at her flirty tone, moving around behind the bar to join her as Taylor walked away.

Stacie eyed her again, before resuming her prep for the evening. "If you're not completely green then I shouldn't have too much to tell you. Regular prep, house specials are on the card here," she said, pointing to a card located just out of sight behind the bar.

Beca nodded and grabbed a knife to help, starting to chop a lemon. "So how long have you worked here?"

"About four years, pretty much since I turned twenty-one," Stacie answered. "It's a sweet gig, so don't fuck it up tonight and you'll be set."

"Right, don't fuck up," Beca repeated, smirking at the brunette. "I'll be sure to remember that," she quipped sarcastically.

Stacie grinned at her. "Sassy and sexy... so what's your story, Beca?"

Beca shrugged, tossing the lemon slices in the open container and grabbing another. "I'm from Colorado. I graduated from college and moved out here to try something different. Not bartending obviously, but a new scene. What about you?"

Stacie finished chopping her lime and put the slices in the correct container, setting the knife on the cutting board and wiped her hands on a towel.

"I'm from Washington. Grew up with shitty parents so I got the fuck outta there when I turned eighteen and came here," Stacie said, waiting for her to finish. "I love it here."

"Lucky," Beca said, finishing up and wiping her own hands. "I wanted to skip college and come straight here but my parents insisted. I hate disappointing them, so I caved and got my degree first."

Stacie raised an eyebrow, commenting, "Never bitch about having parents who give a shit." Her tone was light, and Beca was surprised that the guilt she was expecting to feel didn't come.

Stacie showed her around the bar, where they stored everything and gave her a general overview of how they kept things running smoothly. Beca liked the system, impressed with how organized everything was. She met their third bartender tonight, an Asian woman named Lily with a voice so quiet Beca couldn't hear a word she said.

"Was she speaking?" Beca asked after Lily moved away to check the beer taps.

"I think so," Stacie shrugged. "She's fast as lightning behind the bar so I usually just stay out of her way."

Beca nodded, "Got it. So, the money's pretty good here?"

"Oh yeah," Stacie answered. "I mean, depending on your expenses you could probably swing it with just this job if you're careful."

"Do you work more than one job?" Beca asked curiously, leaning back against the bar as they took a quick break.

Stacie smirked, answering, "Yeah, but this is my steady job. I pick up shifts over at Déjà Vu's when I'm not working here."

Beca nodded obliviously, her face blank. "Cool. I just got here like a week ago, so I don't know it..."

Stacie chuckled, clueing her in. "It's a... gentleman's club. It's not too far from here."

"Wait... you're a stripper?" Beca asked bluntly before she could stop herself.

"Yep," Stacie answered, popping the p at the end of the word. "It's super fun... and surprisingly liberating. You should come see me perform sometime," she added with another wink.

Beca stared at her, mind flooded with the mental image of Stacie's generous assets with far less clothing covering them. Swallowing hard when Stacie's eyes trailed purposely down her body, she managed, "Uh... sure... sometime."

Stacie met her gaze again, breaking the moment with a cheerful, "Perfect," before Lily tapped her on the shoulder with some silent request that Beca couldn't make out.

Beca shook her head of that interaction, finding it difficult to believe someone as hot as Stacie would ever be interested in her. Besides, it was probably better not to sleep with the first coworker you meet.

"So Beca, do you have a girlfriend?"

The question surprised her, making Beca snap her head up. "Uh... no. How did you..."

"Know you're into the ladies?" Stacie finished, her smile knowing. "You are, right?" At Beca's nod of confirmation, Stacie shrugged, "I mean... you've had your eyes on me since you walked in, so it wasn't that much of a stretch to assume you were at least bi. Do you like guys too, or..."

Beca shook her head, slightly embarrassed at being caught. "No," she said firmly. "Sorry about that, by the way..."

Stacie laughed, "Oh, girl don't worry. You have good taste," she finished with a sly smile.

Beca found herself smiling at the way this conversation had turned, feeling she was in for a wild ride with the leggy brunette. "Do you have a... are you seeing anyone?" She flipped the question back at Stacie, finding herself legitimately curious at the answer.

"No way," Stacie replied. "He's a hunter," she said, gesturing down at her crotch.

Beca raised an eyebrow, asking, "You call it a dude?"

Stacie shot her a salacious smile, but Taylor slapped his hand on the bar before she could answer. "Everything set for the night?"

They both turned to face him, Stacie answering, "Yep. All set bossman."

"Good. Don't call me that," Taylor said, spinning away.

"You got it T-Money!" Stacie called, already chuckling under her breath.

Taylor spun around, still moving slowly backwards as he retorted, "Don't call me that either!"

Beca laughed at their exchange, taking one last look around the bar before they opened for the night. She liked the place already, and imagined working with someone like Stacie would never be boring. It was only a few minutes past five when a few people wandered inside, making their way over to the bar. Beca wasn't surprised when the men's eyes gravitated to Stacie as she greeted them by name, more so when she introduced Beca and found herself the object of their interested gaze.

"Beca, these slouches here are Hank and Ben," Stacie explained. "They're some of our regulars and never miss golden hour and we just love them to pieces," her voice turned teasing, making the men grin.

Beca smiled at them, returning their greeting as Stacie asked, "What'll it be tonight, boys?"

* * *

"That was insane," Beca said with a shake of her head. She was leaning against the bar with her vest now unbuttoned casually, taking and draining the shot Stacie slid in front of her. "Is it always like that?"

Stacie downed her own shot, before flipping the tops off a couple of beers and handing her one. "Yeah, Friday and Saturday are nuts. You did good, though. You'll fit right in around here."

Lily had left after they finished cleaning up, and Beca and Stacie were waiting around to check in with Taylor before heading home. The man made his appearance after a few minutes, wrapping up things in his office. Stacie opened another beer and handed it to him, watching as he took a long pull before setting the bottle on the bar.

"How'd it go, Stace?" He asked, not bothering with small talk. Beca figured that was appropriate, being after three in the morning.

"Smooth," Stacie nodded her approval. "You were right, she knows her stuff."

Taylor made a happy sound, taking another sip of his beer before addressing her. "Congrats, trial period over. See you both back here tomorrow at eight sharp. Doors open at ten," he said, swiftly finishing his beer and heading for the door.

"Taylor?" Stacie called curiously, shooting Beca a wry smile. "Forgetting something?"

"Almost," he said with a smile, backtracking to toss two envelopes onto the bar. "Good work tonight," he said, spinning around and making his exit.

"'Night Taylor," Stacie called, grabbing the empty bottle and chucking it in the bin before finishing her own. "Ready to get outta here, Becs?" She asked, grabbing the envelope with her name on it and slipped it into her purse.

The nickname rolled off Stacie's tongue, and the alcohol in her system had Beca feeling a nice buzz. She chugged the last of her beer and tossed the bottle alongside Taylor's, reaching for her envelope and peeked inside. She was happy to see a good amount of cash tucked inside, knowing that a majority of their tips were on cards and would be paid out at in their paycheck at the end of the week.

"Yeah, let's go," Beca agreed, following the taller woman out a back door and waiting patiently while she locked up. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see a missed text from Chloe sent much earlier in the evening.

_Chloe [10:47pm]: Pulling an all nighter on a paper. Be quiet when you get back_

Beca frowned, feeling the adrenaline from her first night on the job coursing through her. As crazy as the night was, the last thing she wanted to do right now was sleep and was hoping for at least a few rounds of Call of Duty when she got back. Guess that wasn't happening. Who spends Friday night at home writing a paper?

"What's got you all pissed off? You just made a shit ton of money for your first night on the job," Stacie asked, nudging her shoulder curiously.

Beca sighed, sleeping her phone and putting it back in her pocket. "Just my roommate being a dick... nothing new there."

Stacie seemed to sense an opportunity, trailing her fingers down Beca's arm. "So... come home with me instead," she said directly, letting Beca know exactly what she meant.

Beca hesitated a moment, which turned out to be a moment too long when Stacie's lips suddenly covered hers in a kiss that started hot and only grew hotter. Hunter indeed... and before Beca knew it, Stacie had backed her against the brick wall of the club, taking advantage of the low light to shamelessly grope inside her vest.

Beca finally pulled back, meeting Stacie's green eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Stacie asked playfully, hands sliding down to rest on her hips.

Beca nodded, leaning up into another kiss. "Fuck yes."

* * *

"Wake up Becs... I made breakfast."

Beca groaned, rolling over and shoving her face into the pillow. Letting out a few muffled curses, she rolled back over and sat up, the sheet falling around her waist making her suddenly acutely aware of her state of undress.

Stacie appeared in the doorway, pausing and letting her eyes look appreciatively. "Unless you'd rather be breakfast," she quipped, not looking like she'd mind the change of plans at all.

Beca shook her head, running her fingers through her hair before looking around for her clothes. "I think that's probably a bad idea," she said, finally locating her bra and shirt.

"Whatever you say," Stacie said, already walking back towards what Beca assumed was the kitchen.

She climbed out of bed, still feeling a bit groggy as she pulled her clothes on from the night before. The walk of shame wasn't a regular occurrence for her, but Beca had her fair share of experience with it. She exited the room dressed to find a plate of bacon and eggs waiting for her.

"Uh, that's really nice of you Stace, but I'm just gonna..." Beca trailed off, gesturing towards the door.

Stacie rolled her eyes, griping, "Shut the fuck up and eat breakfast. Don't make it weird. I'm gonna see you again in like... five hours."

Beca nodded, before letting that sink in and shooting her eyes toward the clock on the stove. "Fuck, it's the afternoon?"

"Well yeah," Stacie reasoned. "We didn't even get back here until around four. I knew you'd be good in bed but fuck Beca... not many people can keep up with me."

Beca wasn't sure what to say to that, eventually settling on, "Thanks? I think."

Stacie laughed, pulling out the stool beside her. "It's a compliment, really. And seriously, stop being fucking weird. It's fine."

"Okay, okay," Beca agreed, sitting down and digging into the food. "Thanks for this."

"No problem."

They ate in relative silence, until Beca felt a desperate need to clarify something. "Look, uh, last night was great but I'm not really looking for anything serious."

Stacie shot her a look as she grabbed their empty plates and deposited them in the sink.

"I'm flattered really. Go on," the taller brunette joked, making Beca crack a smile. "Look, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't picturing you under me from the second you walked into the club, but I'm not really a commitment kind of girl."

Beca let her breath out in relief, understanding exactly where Stacie was coming from. Her mind immediately added that she knew who Stacie was coming from last night, making her smirk.

"So, we good? Friends?" Beca asked, hoping things wouldn't change between them.

"Definitely," Stacie nodded. "If some benefits happen to appear, so be it."

Beca laughed, knowing that another hookup was unlikely. She wasn't very interested in entering that kind of arrangement with one of her coworkers, knowing it'd probably lead to drama at work and ultimately her getting fired.

"Thanks again for breakfast," Beca said, ignoring Stacie's previous statement. "See you tonight."

She left Stacie's apartment, immediately requesting an Uber to take her home. Beca still had to figure out the whole public transit system here, but all she wanted now was to go home and sleep in her own bed for a few hours before she had to go back to work.

Thankfully, the Uber was close and it wasn't more than twenty minutes before she was unlocking the door to her apartment. Unfortunately, since it was Saturday, Chloe was perched on the couch with her laptop surrounded by papers and a couple textbooks. The redhead looked up as she entered, staring at her with a blank expression.

"I didn't mean you couldn't come home at all."

Beca paused, not expecting to hear the slight edge of guilt to her tone.

"Don't worry about it... I crashed with a coworker," Beca explained. "Figured you'd rather be alone with... all this fun looking shit."

Chloe shrugged, replying, "It's going great. Last night was totes productive. Feel free to never come home."

Beca rolled her eyes, quipping, "I'll totes consider that."

She didn't wait for Chloe to respond, crossing the space to her room and closing the door behind her. Beca stripped off her clothes and pulled on an oversized t-shirt, barely remembering to set an alarm before crawling into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta Arsto for just being the best!
> 
> Still just as obsessed with this as ever, so expect the regular updates. Thanks for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had some extra time tonight and figured you guys wouldn't mind an early update. ;-)

* * *

The first month flew by in a blur for Beca, growing more and more comfortable behind the bar until she and Stacie were a flawless team, surprising herself with how quickly she picked up Lily's strange signals since the three of them were often scheduled the same shifts. They worked in perfect sync together even on the busiest of nights at the club, to the point where Taylor hadn't hired another person when Jeff announced he was moving to New York with his girlfriend. Beca followed Stacie's lead and immediately agreed to work all five nights during the week, not missing the chance to earn another night's income.

Things with Stacie had turned into an instant friendship, and Beca was thankful the taller brunette never pushed for anything more. They connected immediately with their love of living life in the moment, not needing to have every detail of the future planned out, as well as both having a fairly dirty mind and sense of humor.

After the first few nights at the club Beca had gotten in touch with Jesse, knowing her true best friend had already been living in the city for the past few months. She introduced him to Stacie over lunch, laughing at his expression when the brunette walked in to meet them knowing he was way out of his league. Thankfully they all got along, though Stacie confirmed to her at work that night he was much too innocent and she couldn't be responsible for corrupting him, and Beca let him down gently a few days later.

The three formed a fast friendship, Jesse volunteering to let them crash at his place after their shift on Saturdays because Sunday Funday consisted of brunch, football, and video games. Beca jumped at the chance to return to her apartment as little as possible, and the prospect of Jesse's eggs, bacon, and pancakes were more than enough to seal the deal. Stacie didn't always crash, but inevitably joined them when she left the prior nights conquest.

Beca was thrilled at how well things were going in LA, knowing the only real downside was her living situation. The apartment was fantastic... the company however, was another story. If Chloe wasn't in class or at the library on campus, she was studying in their apartment. Things got a bit better when she informed Beca she picked up a part-time job as an undergraduate tutor in the academic center, but they still didn't really get along. At all.

Chloe was never shy about announcing her disapproval of Beca's current situation, and Beca never bothered to correct her assumption that her job wasn't capable of providing her financial stability. She knew she shouldn't care so much about what Chloe thought, but it bothered her that the redhead wouldn't even entertain the idea that she was happy with her life as it was. The snide comments and jabs were starting to take their toll, and she'd been seriously looking at other apartments for a few days.

Stacie offered up her couch whenever Beca needed it, but she never knew when Stacie would have company and frankly she wasn't THAT desperate to avoid her own apartment. Though the benefits portion of their friendship ended after that first night, Beca found Stacie was an excellent listener and gave great advice about her situation whenever she needed to talk. Jesse was less understanding, but Stacie only had the image of Chloe that Beca presented, which admittedly may have been unfair of her. Stacie had requested more than once to hang at Beca's apartment to meet Chloe and experience her snobby, stuck-up ways first hand, but Beca had shrugged her off. Until today.

Beca yawned, exiting her bedroom to find the apartment empty, sending up a prayer of thanks that Chloe was at school. It was Monday, which meant no work and all Beca wanted to do was enjoy some time at home without fighting or being heckled.

"Thank fucking God," she mumbled as she ventured into the kitchen, glancing at the clock that showed it to be a little past two. "Peace and quiet."

Stacie was coming over later to hang out and play video games, and Beca was curious how she'd interact with Chloe. Stacie was pretty much everything Chloe frowned upon, just like her except maybe a step worse with the whole stripping thing, or as Stacie preferred to say, exotic dancing.

Beca quickly made herself a sandwich, setting it on a plate with some chips and poured herself a glass of water. She was no mastermind in the kitchen, but could hold her own cooking simple meals and occasionally was adventurous enough to try a new recipe. She was stunned to discover she was the neat freak between the two of them, sighing at the sight of Chloe's last few days of dishes piled in the sink.

"How hard is it to put them in the dishwasher," she mumbled, carrying her plate and glass over to the coffee table and powering on her Playstation. It was one of her most prized possessions, and a definite relaxation tool that had gone painfully under-utilized since moving to LA due to her broken headset. Chloe was constantly studying at the table or here on the couch, but Beca understood that there simply wasn't enough space in either of their tiny bedrooms to fit a desk. Still, it meant that loud video games were off-limits when the redhead was home and trying to focus on school, at least until she got a new headset and could limit the sounds to her own yells of frustration.

Beca was in the middle of an intense battle when the door banged opened, glancing over at the redheaded whirlwind that was now dropping a purse and backpack and books on the small dining room table. She immediately turned her attention back to the game, not wanting any part of the frustrated expression on Chloe's face.

"Do you know what pisses me off?!"

Beca knew her eyes went wide, stunned to turn and discover that Chloe was actually speaking to her.

"Uh... no?" Beca had no idea where this was going, but she prayed it had nothing to do with her playing Call of Duty.

Chloe didn't hesitate, continuing furiously, "People that don't respect the time and effort that others are putting into their education. I can't believe the nerve of this chick... walking into class late all the time, never pays attention, and still gets perfect scores on all our assignments! And I have every class with her! How is that even possible. Don't even get me started on how obnoxious she is... a million times worse than you are. I had no idea that was even possible..."

Beca frowned, turning back to her game almost immediately and tuning out Chloe's rant which inevitably ended in insults being thrown her way. Nothing new there.

"She calls herself Fat Amy, and insists everyone else does too. Even the teachers!"

Beca hummed at that, wondering why anyone would want to be called fat on purpose. Although she didn't ask, Chloe didn't keep her in the dark long.

"And when someone finally asked her why, she said it was so twig bitches didn't do it behind her back. What does that even mean? Ugh, I can't stand her, but people actually like her! I don't get it at all. And at the end of class today, she said she was throwing a huge party at one of her boy toy's mansions this weekend. One of them, which means there's more! Beca... Beca!"

Chloe shouting her name distracted her, making her lose the shootout she was engaged in and her character drop to the ground dead.

"Damnit, fucking hell," Beca swore, dropping her controller onto the coffee table and turning her head. "What, Chloe?"

Chloe glared at her. "You're not even listening!"

Beca frowned, holding back a snappy retort. "Uh, well... we don't do this, you know? What were you saying? Something about a fat chick who everyone loves?"

Chloe sighed, pulling out a chair and collapsing into it. "She's in all of my classes and doesn't take anything seriously, and somehow is top of our class. I don't get it. She's always out partying and never studies."

Beca knew she was treading on thin ice here, not really understanding why Chloe was so upset about this. "Maybe she's got a photographic memory or something."

"Well that's just the icing on top of the unfair cake then, isn't it." Chloe's annoyed tone made it a statement instead of a question.

Beca bit back a smile, feeling it was not appropriate for the situation. "Yeah, but there's nothing you can do about it. Why does it bother you so much? You've never been interested in being a valedictorian."

Chloe looked at her evenly, replying, "It's the fact that she doesn't seem to care about it. Any of it. Like she's just having fun and acing everything on the side."

"Maybe that's the problem," Beca said thoughtfully. "I mean, you're always in class or tutoring or studying... never hanging out with people. What have you been doing for fun since we got here?"

"I have fun," Chloe snapped. "I have friends. I just don't bring them here. Can you blame me? It's not like you bring anyone home either."

Beca decided turnabout was fair play, and now was as good a time as any to mention Stacie was coming over later. "Yeah, that's true. Actually, that reminds me that I have a friend coming over to hang out tonight."

Chloe waved her hand like it didn't matter. "That's fine. I have plans."

"Damn, I was so hoping you guys could meet," Beca joked, hoping to infuse a little humor into the moment.

"Why?" Chloe seemed genuinely confused.

Beca immediately retreated, actually enjoying the fact they weren't biting each other's heads off at the moment. "No reason." She had an idea, and was voicing it before she thought it through. "You know, you should come to the club one night. I can make sure you get in free, and I'll even buy you a drink. Bring your friends and just have fun for a night."

Chloe stared at her, not answering immediately. "I'll think about it."

That was about as good as Beca could have hoped for, and she nodded. Chloe seemed to also sense the conversation was over, grabbing her things and heading into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"That was weird," Beca mumbled, unsure what prompted her to invite Chloe to the club. Something in her could kind of sense that life in LA wasn't going exactly as Chloe planned, but she brushed it aside as nothing more than an assumption. "You know what happens when you assume things... don't make an ass of yourself any more than usual."

Beca decided to take a break from Call of Duty, knowing Stacie would want to play when she arrived later. She grabbed her dishes and put them in the dishwasher, piling everything from the sink in as well instead of waiting for Chloe to do it. The mess bothered her, and some things were just easier to do yourself rather than fight about later. She retreated to her room and grabbed her latest book, settling comfortably on her bed against the pillows.

* * *

"Nice shot, dude," Beca said, guiding her character to the top of a hill where Stacie was positioned. "How are you so good with that sniper rifle?"

"Practice," Stacie responded, zooming through her scope to find her next victim. "Watch my back, I see one more."

Beca nodded, panning around to make sure no one snuck up on them despite the radar being clear.

Stacie had arrived an hour ago, but Chloe remained in her room the entire time. They'd heard the sounds of a shower and blow dryer, and Beca assumed she was getting ready for whatever plans she had that evening.

"Your roommate a hermit or something?" Stacie asked, shooting another enemy in the head, killing him instantly. "She's been in there for an hour."

Beca shook her head, "She just hates me. The feeling is sorta mutual. We try to stay out of each other's way. Be glad she's not out here yelling at us for playing video games and making too much noise while doing nothing with our lives."

Stacie shrugged, a knock on the door stopping any reply. Beca raised an eyebrow at her friend, before hopping up and crossing the room to answer the door. She was floored upon opening it to find a very pretty blonde on the other side in a cute black dress holding a single red rose.

"Uh... can I help you?" Beca asked uncertainly, not recognizing her and hoped she wasn't someone she'd promised something to at the club.

The girl shot her a nervous smile, saying, "Yeah, um, my name is Hailey. I'm here for Chloe?"

Beca had to actively keep her jaw from dropping open, quickly recovering from her shock and formed her mouth into a line. "Really?" She hadn't meant to say it, but some impulses can't be controlled.

Hailey's reply this time was more confident, stating, "Yeah. Is she here?"

Chloe popped her head out of her room, spotting the pair of them at the open door. "Hey! I'll be right there."

Beca spun around to look at her, but Chloe had already disappeared back inside her room. Beca shrugged and stepped aside, still holding the door open. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Hailey stepped inside past her, clearly impressed with the apartment. "Wow, this place is really nice. Are you in school too?"

Beca scoffed, closing the door and moving past the woman. "No way. Uh, that's my friend, Stacie. We work the bar at Station 1640."

"Oh, I've heard about that place. It's got a great reputation," Hailey said, the recognition clear in her eyes as Chloe appeared again, closing the door to her room behind her. "Chlo, you didn't tell me you've got connections at one of the hottest clubs in town."

Chloe kept her tone polite, saying, "Yeah, I haven't been thinking much about hitting the clubs. Trying to get settled in, you know."

Hailey nodded, and Beca frowned at the way the girl's eyes trailed over Chloe's figure while she checked something on her phone, offering her the rose when she looked back up. "This is for you."

Chloe blushed, accepting the flower. "Thank you, that's really sweet." After glancing uncomfortably at Beca and Stacie, she added, "You ready to go?"

At Hailey's nod, she said a quiet goodbye to Beca and quickly led the blonde out of the apartment. Beca stayed glued to the spot with her eyes on the door for a good minute after they left.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Beca finally looked away, spinning around in disbelief. "I never knew she liked women! What the fuck just happened!" Beca exclaimed, breaking into a laugh. "I wonder why she never said anything."

"Maybe she didn't want to make it weird around you, considering you're not shy about your sexuality," Stacie offered, eyes back on the game.

"That doesn't make any sense," Beca disagreed with a shake of her head.

Stacie tried again, "Maybe she wasn't ready to come out. Or maybe she wasn't ready to come out to you."

Beca let that sink in for a moment, her mind wandering to that incident sophomore year. Chloe's words echoed back around her brain, a little more meaningful now that Beca knew this extra piece of the puzzle.

"Maybe..." She trailed off, finally answering her friend.

Stacie elbowed her in the arm, causing her to huff in pain. "By the way, you definitely left out the part where your roommate is fucking hot."

Beca frowned, honestly never having looked at Chloe that way before. "What? Seriously?"

"Uh, you're letting your history or hate or whatever your deal is with her blind you, dude... she's gorgeous," Stacie replied, her tone matter of fact. "How could you seriously not have noticed?"

"It's... complicated. I don't think of her like that," Beca tried to explain. "I mean, of course I know she's pretty. I'm not blind."

"'Coulda fooled me," Stacie interjected with a grin.

Beca smacked her thigh in revenge, "Bitch. Anyways, yeah I mean, obviously she's pretty... but I've literally known her my entire life, and we literally fight almost every time we speak to each other."

"Sounds like sexual tension to me," Stacie shrugged, finally setting the controller aside to look at her. "Or not..." she added at Beca's perplexed expression.

"I don't know," Beca finally said. "I've always been counting down the seconds until I don't have to be around her anymore. We don't get along. Hell, I didn't even know she was into girls. I've really never thought about her like that."

"Okay," Stacie shrugged again, before getting that sparkle in her eye. "So you don't mind if I do, then?"

Beca glared at her, "Dude, I wouldn't wish that horror on my worst enemy, let alone one of my best friends. Trust me... not worth it."

Stacie laughed, nodding her understanding. "Bitchy roommate is off-limits. Got it."

Beca shook her head, though she didn't fight the smile that crossed her lips. "I'm doing you a favor."

"I'd rather you do me as a favor," Stacie shot back, but her tone wasn't serious.

"I'll do you a real favor and buy dinner," Beca countered, getting a thumbs up. "Chinese?"

A few minutes later she hung up the phone and picked up her controller. "Delivery in thirty minutes. Plenty of time for another round."

Stacie nodded, leaning forward towards the television as Beca navigated through the home screen to start another match.

* * *

"Can I get two amaretto sours please?"

Beca's head snapped up at the familiar voice, surprised to meet the ice blue eyes of her roommate.

Chuckling, she nodded. "Yeah, of course. Glad you made it. Wasn't sure you would." Beca focused on mixing the drinks, glancing up to see a familiar face squeezed in beside Chloe at the bar. "Hey, welcome to Station 1640."

The blonde grinned, replying, "Thanks! This place is awesome! I can't believe you work here."

Beca expertly rattled the shaker before pouring equal amounts into two glasses, garnishing each with a maraschino cherry and an orange slice. Setting the drinks on the bar in front of the women, she shook her head at Chloe's card.

"It's on me," she said with a wink. "Have fun, Beale."

Chloe masked her surprise quickly. "Thanks, Bec."

Beca watched them take the drinks and step away from the bar, only having a moment before other customers took their places.

Stacie slipped behind her, commenting, "Hey, was that your roommate I just saw?"

Beca nodded, moving on to the next order of six shots of tequila. "Yeah... same chick too. Must have hit it off the other night."

Stacie came up beside her with two beers, setting them on the bar in front of a bearded guy with a friendly face. "That's fourteen," she said with a smile, taking the man's card before addressing Beca again. "Good for her. Anyone catch your eye tonight?"

"That's your area of expertise, legs," Beca said affectionately, quickly setting the shots down on the bar and taking the offered card. "Want me to start a tab?" She asked the guy, who nodded right before downing two shots back to back.

Beca smirked at Stacie, tapping a few times on the screen before swiping the card and handing it back to him with a wink when he pushed one of the shots her way. "Thanks. On me," he said, holding up another as if waiting for her.

Chuckling, she agreed, grabbing the glass and clinking it with his before they downed the shot together. Beca wasn't overly fond of tequila, but the guy wasn't being subtle and she hadn't had a drink yet and figured it wouldn't do much harm.

"Thanks!" She winked at him again as he grabbed the remaining shots and turned away from the bar, presumably to find his friends.

Her experience bartending in college gave her plenty of practice flirting with drunk students, but things were a little different here in LA. Stacie had given her a crash course on the type of people she'd encounter behind the bar, and exactly how to use her God given assets for bigger tips without seeming easy or fake. It was a fine line to walk at times, but a majority of their customers were successful professionals and throwing them a wink and a smile combined with a flash of cleavage went much farther than cheap tricks.

It was a busy night, but Beca didn't think too long had passed when Hailey appeared back at the bar.

"Hey, ready for round two already?"

Hailey nodded, answering, "Yeah. Let me get two more amaretto sours, plus four jolly rancher shots."

Beca raised an eyebrow, pausing before moving to grab a cocktail shaker. "Getting crazy tonight."

"That's the plan," Hailey answered with a wink. "Got any tips for me?"

Beca was a little surprised at the uncomfortable feeling that came over her with that question, chalking it up to the fact that this girl obviously thought she and Chloe were better friends than they actually were. She also didn't like her tone, or what the blonde was insinuating. Beca may not be close to her roommate, but something about this chick was rubbing her the wrong way. Shaking it off, she realized who Chloe dated or slept with was absolutely none of her business.

"Nope, sorry," Beca replied, pouring the contents out into two clean glasses and adding the garnishes.

Chloe chose that moment to appear, her eyes on Beca as she quickly grabbed the alcohol for the shots, expertly layering the liquors on top of each other before placing two in front of each woman. It was strange to have Chloe watching her so intently, but the moment passed as Beca took Hailey's credit card to start a tab, looking up just in time to watch them clink the glasses and down the shots back to back.

Handing the card back to the blonde, Beca had to admit she was surprised at Chloe's behavior. They'd run in different circles in high school and college and she'd never seen this more relaxed, easy-going side of the redhead before. Conversations and moments between them were always so tense, and Beca realized she was smiling at Chloe, quickly fixing that before either woman noticed.

Stacie called for her help making a dozen Irish Car Bombs for a bachelor party, pulling her out of the moment as Chloe and Hailey disappeared back towards the dance floor.

"Yeah, whatcha need?" Beca asked, spinning quickly around to where Stacie was lining up Guinness glasses.

"Can you make the shots?" Stacie asked, already starting to fill the glasses with beer.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

She pulled out twelve shot glasses, lining them up neatly on the back bar before grabbing the Bailey's and whiskey.

"Did I see that blonde ordering round two?" Stacie chatted, glancing at her as she finished a pour and started another.

"And three and four," Beca supplied, quickly moving through the shots. "I don't think I've ever seen Chloe this relaxed. It's weird."

Stacie grinned. "Starting to see what I was getting at?"

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, dude. Give it a rest."

"I don't know Becs, you're awfully defensive when it comes to her... just saying," Stacie sang, giving her a teasing nudge.

Beca didn't bother to answer as they worked smoothly and it was mere minutes until they had the beers on one tray and the shots on another, setting both in front of the group of men at the end of the bar. As Stacie added the order onto one of the guys tabs, she nudged Beca and glanced in the direction of the dance floor. Beca followed her line of sight to see Chloe dancing less than innocently with her date, no drinks in sight.

"You still wanna tell me she's not fucking hot?" Stacie asked, winking at her as she moved down the bar for the next customer.

Beca could admit the pair looked good together, feeling a slight pull in her stomach at the sight. She didn't have time to dwell on what that might mean as another customer was calling for her, turning her attention to the people waiting at the bar.

* * *

"Fuck you," Beca said, shifting her new headset slightly as she waited to respawn back from the dead. "What happened to having my back, Stace?"

Jesse's voice chimed in before Stacie could answer, "She died first."

Since she'd replaced her broken headset with a shiny new one, Beca didn't feel quite as bad playing video games when Chloe was home. The redhead was in her room and Beca didn't have to be at work until five.

"And what are you doing to help, Swanson?" Beca asked accusingly. "Besides faking sick to leave work early."

"Hey!" Jesse sounded properly wounded. "I can be sick and feel like shit and still kick both your asses in Call of Duty."

Stacie retorted, "Sure, if kicking our asses means you leaving us both out to dry. Actually, I gotta go. Got a few things to do before work. See you tonight, Bec."

Beca replied, "Sounds good. See you later Stace."

Jesse said goodbye as well, continuing after Stacie left their party, "You wanna keep going?"

Beca glanced at the clock, answering, "Yeah, I've got one more. But only if you're gonna fucking have my back, asshole."

"Okay, okay, geez... so sensitive," Jesse teased while they waited for the round to load.

It wasn't long before they were chattering back and forth, the occasional warning yell slipping out as they battled away. Beca honestly hadn't realized how loud she was being until Chloe's door banged open and the redhead emerged with a glare, holding a plate with a bowl on top. She glanced at her to see Chloe's mouth moving, but her headset blocked out whatever she was saying.

Holding up a finger to Chloe, who's angry look intensified at the gesture, she said, "Hey, Jess... sorry, I gotta go."

"What the fuck? Beca we've almost..." Beca cut his voice off as she logged out of the game and removed her headset. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Chloe fixed her with a cold stare, saying slowly, "Would it kill you to keep it down? I don't know why you think screaming at the television is going to help you play better but it's insanely annoying and distracting when I'm trying to study."

Beca narrowed her eyes, replying, "Sorry... but you could at least ask me nicely instead of being such a bitch about it. I'm barely here and you're here all the damn time so it's not so easy finding time to play that doesn't disturb your precious studying."

Chloe crossed the room to the kitchen and placed her dirty dishes in the sink, scoffing, "I know you didn't just compare video games to my education in terms of importance. And I'm here a lot because getting an MBA is actually hard and I need to actually learn this stuff! Not just well enough to pass a test, but enough to turn it into a career when I graduate."

"Of course not, and I get that this is your future and shit, " Beca said, her tone exasperated. "All I'm saying is that we both live here. If I want to play Call of Duty for a few hours before work, I should be able to do that without you bitching every single time! Speaking of how often you're here... would it kill you to put the dishes in the damn dishwasher? It's not even that hard!"

Chloe shot back, "I clean up my dishes! Maybe not on your timeline, but it gets done. Why does it matter if they sit in the sink for a few hours while I finish reading a chapter or going back over some notes!"

Beca stood up, meeting Chloe's stare. "Because it's not just a couple of hours... it's days! Usually until I end up doing it for you because you're too damn lazy to do it yourself! Just like how I end up switching the laundry from the washer to the dryer so it doesn't mold and have to be washed again, or clean and reset the coffee maker for the morning so it brews automatically. It's fucking annoying to be the only one who takes care of this place."

Chloe shook her head, "What are you talking about? How do you think the food in the fridge gets there? Magic? This isn't Hogwarts... as much as you'd probably like that. I help out plenty around here, which is more than adequate since you barely have anything to do!"

Beca shook with anger at the low blow of Chloe bringing up that stupid home movie. "Fuck you, Beale. I work five nights a week and I give you money towards those groceries. You act like the fact you're getting that fancy degree makes you so much better than me, but it doesn't! Newsflash, there are other ways to make a living!"

"If that's your idea of making a living," Chloe snorted. "You'd be better off doing almost anything else, I'm sure of it. But it's your life, Beca, you can throw it away doing whatever you want, just maybe you should find something worthwhile."

"Who are you to tell me what makes my life worthwhile!" Beca shouted. "I make more money at my so-called worthless job than you probably think. But more importantly than that, I'm happy! Which is more than I can say for you. You think that degree is gonna bring you this perfect job and perfect life but what if it doesn't? Then what will you have?"

Chloe's hands clenched into fists, not backing down. "At least I'll have options! At least I'll have the qualifications to try different things to see what's the best fit for me! I can rise up through the ranks to be a CEO instead of serving other people my whole life," she snapped, her tone snide.

Beca froze at the implication in her voice, again driving home that she was a simple servant and that's all she'd ever be. "That might be true," Beca answered coldly. "But your version of happiness isn't mine. Your version of success isn't mine. And I'm okay with that... but I'm not okay with living here with you and having you look down on me for being happy. You're not better than me, Chloe, we're just different."

When Chloe didn't say anything, Beca continued in a quieter tone. "I'm gonna find another place to live. You can do whatever the fuck you want."

Not waiting for a response, Beca spun around and strode into her room, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta Arsto for always giving me fresh ideas and keeping me away from that writer's block!
> 
> And of course, thanks for all the love for this one!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks, Arsto and I happen to live in the Carolina's and have been dealing with that whole Hurricane Florence thing. We're both good, just made for a little setback in the writing/posting schedule.

* * *

 

Beca woke up the next day feeling like she'd been hit by a truck. The screaming match with Chloe combined with a surprisingly busy crowd for a Tuesday had drained her mentally and physically. She rolled over onto her back, grabbing her phone to see that it was around one in the afternoon. Beca yawned, thankful she had a good chunk of time before she had to be back at the club. As she slowly sat up, a strange sound filtered through her cracked door that sounded suspiciously like crying.

Frowning, Beca silently climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to the door, peeking through the slim opening to see Chloe sitting at the table in front of her laptop displaying Aubrey's face. Listening carefully, she was stunned to hear what the redhead was saying.

"Bree... she was serious. We both said things, but this time it's my fault. I... said some horrible things to her and now she's moving out."

Aubrey replied, "Chlo... isn't that what you wanted anyways? I mean, I know fighting with someone is never fun, but isn't this for the best?"

Chloe shrugged, her voice defeated. "I don't even know anymore. I mean, living with her wasn't part of the plan, but nothing about how my life is going right now was part of the plan. School is going pretty well, but everything else is falling apart and I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong? I'm sorry I haven't called more... things here are just crazy busy too and with the time difference..." Aubrey trailed off, and Beca could hear the guilt in her tone.

"Bree, I know you're busy too. You're at Harvard for Christ's sake," Chloe said with a half laugh and half sob. "I just miss you. I haven't really connected with anyone since I moved here. I mean there was this girl but something happened with her ex and they got back together. And..." Chloe hesitated, before finally admitting, "Living with Beca isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually, it's not bad at all. She bartends five nights a week and really is barely here."

Aubrey's voice sounds confused when she says, "So what's the problem, Chlo? Why don't you just tell her you're sorry and that you don't want her to move out?"

"I can't," Chloe replied immediately. "She doesn't want to live with me... she never did. She was forced into this situation just like I was. Besides, if she didn't hate me before yesterday, she sure does now."

"Well you were kinda a bitch, Chlo," Aubrey reasoned. "I'm your best friend and it's my responsibility to tell you when you're being a bitch," she teased, drawing a laugh out of the redhead. "If Beca's happy being a bartender, then good for her."

"I know," Chloe said, dropping her head into her hands. "She's really good at her job too. That night at the club was like talking to an entirely different person. She's usually quiet and sullen and moody, but when she was behind the bar she was... different."

"Different how?"

Chloe stayed silent for a minute, "Friendly? Charismatic? I don't know, she smiled... like a real smile and bought the first round of drinks. She seemed really comfortable, like she was completely at ease. I don't think I've ever seen her like that before."

Aubrey commented, "Well you two are always at each other's throats. Ever think that she feels the same way about you? You two are always insulting each other and picking on the other for your differences. I'm not her biggest fan by any means with the tattoos and the eyeliner and the ear monstrosities, but I think it's safe to assume she's not like that with everyone she interacts with. Living together has probably been like walking on eggshells for both of you."

Beca frowned, realizing that's exactly what it felt like when she was at the apartment with Chloe. Always treading so carefully to avoid starting another argument or earn herself another snide comment about her life. She realized that while she was maybe a bit better at holding them back than Chloe was, it wouldn't surprise her at all to find out the redhead felt the same way.

"I really don't know what to do, Bree," Chloe's voice broke up her thoughts. "If she moves out I'll really be all alone. And I definitely can't afford this place on my own, so I'll have to move out after the year is up."

"That's something you worry about when the time comes," Aubrey said reasonably. "The bigger issue is that you need to tell Beca how you feel. I think you two could actually be real friends if you were just honest with each other. As for not having friends in LA... you're Chloe Beale! Just stop closing yourself off because you're afraid and let people see the amazing, bubbly, fun person you are. It'll be fine, I promise."

Chloe sniffled again, finally saying, "You're right, as usual. I need to put myself out there more. Hey, Bree I'd better let you go. It's almost two here and Beca will be up any minute."

"Good, then you can talk to her," Aubrey stated.

"Uh... yeah. I'll do that," Chloe said, after a small hesitation. "Thanks for the advice. I love you. Talk soon!"

Beca slowly backed away from the door, trying to process everything she'd just heard. She'd been one hundred percent sure of her decision to finally move out and separate herself from Chloe Beale once and for all. The fact that Chloe was taking her own issues out on Beca this whole time shouldn't change that, and it probably should make her even more furious at the redhead than she already was.

But contrary to some beliefs, Beca wasn't a horrible person and she found herself feeling sorry for Chloe. Her initial suspicions that the redhead wasn't happy with how things were going in LA were spot on, and part of her felt even more justified at that fact. It was simply more proof that while Beca might not be pursuing higher education, she was the one who was successful at her job and had made friends in LA and was adjusting to life comfortably.

Deciding it was time to face the music, and because she desperately needed to eat something before her shift started, Beca slowly pushed open the door to the main room to find Chloe standing beside the table packing up her laptop. She paused for a moment, stubbornly refusing to say anything to the redhead until Chloe apologized, before moving past her to the kitchen. When she glanced up from the bowl of cereal she was pouring, Chloe was gone.

* * *

"Whoa, slow down," Stacie said, holding her hand up to stop Beca's speed recap of her fight with Chloe and the conversation she'd overheard earlier. "You told her you were moving out?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, I did. I was so pissed Stacie. I meant it too, I'm done. I feel bad for her and everything that she's going through, but let's face it... we're not friends and I'm not her emotional punching bag that's there for her to hit every time she's upset. I was already kinda looking at other places, and Jesse will let me crash on his couch if I really don't want to go home."

Stacie hummed thoughtfully. "Well, you're always welcome at my place, Bec. It's a tough situation... sorry you guys weren't able to make it work. Your apartment is crazy nice."

"It's our parents paying for it anyways," Beca sighed. "At least for the first year. Fuck, I was gonna save so much money... oh well. It's not worth it if I'm going to be constantly put down for my job. Which I like, by the way," she added, knowing it wasn't really necessary in present company.

"Preaching to the choir," Stacie replied, glancing around the bar.

It was Wednesday and slow and Beca was thankful for the opportunity to chat with her friend during the quiet evening.

"Look, you do whatcha gotta do," Stacie said finally. "You're right that she's wrong to judge you. It sucks that she's in a bad place, though."

Beca sighed, "I know, but I can't fix that for her. Only she can. And until she does, she'll be a nightmare to live with. It's just better to make a clean break like I'd originally planned."

"What if she apologizes?"

Stacie's question hung in the air, Beca uncertain how she would respond to that situation. "She won't."

"What if she does?"

"Then... I have no fucking idea," Beca said with a short laugh. "I can't even imagine what that conversation would look like after the screaming match we had last night."

"I'm glad you told me. This is much better than the angry, brooding mood you were in last night," Stacie joked. "Even Taylor could tell something was up, and he's usually oblivious."

Beca glanced at her, thinking about that for a second. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

Stacie shook her head, "Nah, we all have bad days. And you still showed up and did your job. We could just tell you weren't yourself... and instead of denying anything was wrong you said you didn't wanna talk about it."

"Is it safe tonight or is raincloud Beca still hanging over the bar?"

"Shut up, Jake" Stacie retorted, but Beca just smiled at the other bartender.

"All clear," Beca said, shooting the man a thumbs up.

The three of them were working all week since Lily was on vacation. Beca thought she heard something about a covert mission in Argentina, but shook it off knowing she could barely hear a word the woman said.

"Good... it's more fun when you're all happy go lucky like normal," he joked, slipping past them now holding a couple of beers.

Beca rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, turning her attention to the couple that just sat down at the bar in front of her.

"Hey, welcome to Station 1640," she said with a smile. "What can I get you?"

The guy glanced at the woman beside him, before answering, "Uh, she'll have a Moscow mule and I'll have an Old Fashioned. And we'll take a couple menus."

Beca nodded, grabbing the menus from the tray behind the bar and handed them over, promptly getting started on their drinks.

* * *

Beca felt dead on her feet when she unlocked the apartment door after her shift. It had been a week since her fight with Chloe and she hadn't seen the redhead since the morning after, and even that only had been a brief glimpse in passing. She realized by now that Chloe definitely wasn't going to apologize as Aubrey had suggested, and Beca had appointments to check out a couple different places in the morning. She knew she couldn't stay here anymore, and that Chloe obviously didn't want her to stay enough to talk to her about it. She was probably just feeling guilty in the moment, and had since changed her mind.

Beca walked inside, closing and locking the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of waking Chloe up at almost four in the morning. The club had been packed for a Tuesday, possibly the busiest weeknight she'd experienced there, and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a year. She was surprised to turn around from the door to see Chloe sitting at the table, her gaze on Beca instead of the book laid open in front of her.

"Hey," Chloe said, and Beca shuffled forward slowly.

"Hey," Beca answered, figuring now was as good a time as any to tell her. "Sorry if I disturbed you," she said, gesturing to the book.

Chloe glanced at the pages in front of her, shaking her head, "No, it's fine."

"Uh..." Beca started awkwardly, deciding to just get it over with. "I'm checking out a couple different places tomorrow... so you won't have to deal with my crazy hours much longer. Hoping to be moved out by next week."

Chloe stared at her, her expression unreadable. "Bec... did you check your voicemail after work?"

The question was so strange, so out of place and context that it took her a moment to process it. "No... why?"

Chloe gestured toward her, and having no idea what she wanted, Beca stupidly gestured right back at her. "What does that even mean?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Check your voicemail."

Beca sighed, rubbing her hand over her eyes before threading her fingers through her hair. "Look, I had a crazy night at work. Can this wait?" At the shake of Chloe's head, she dug into her pocket for her phone, seeing a missed call and voicemail from her mom. "Shit."

Quickly unlocking the device and tapping through to the voicemail, she held it up to her ear to listen.

_"Beca! It's your mom. Just calling to see how you're doing and to say SURPRISE! Lindsey and I are coming to LA for a whole week to visit! We can't wait to see your apartment and hear all about your first month in the city! I know you're at work right now, but call me tomorrow. Love you_! _"_

Beca's mouth went dry, dreading everything that would come with this surprise visit. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," she sighed, pulling out a chair and dropping into it. "I can't handle this right now."

"And you think I want to deal with this?" Chloe's tone contained that familiar annoyed tint Beca was accustomed to.

"I didn't say that."

"Look, they're gonna be here from Friday to the following Sunday. Let's... let's just get through the visit and deal with you moving out after that," Chloe said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beca shook her head, countering, "I'm done lying to our parents. We're fucking adults. I'm telling them the truth, and that I'm moving out. I'm done with... whatever this is."

"Seriously? We put on that charade for like twenty years and now you're going to bring it all crashing down? Chloe's voice was incredulous. "How can you be so selfish?"

"Oh give me a break, Chloe. You've made me not want to come back to my own fucking apartment," Beca retorted. "You don't care either way."

Chloe glared at her, arguing, "That's not true at all, but you won't believe me. So fine, move out. Tell them... it's all about you right? Whatever Beca wants... so, fine. I hope you find a place tomorrow and maybe your mom can help you move next week when she's here."

Beca's temper snapped, too drained to control it. "Sounds great to me. Anywhere is better than here with you," she snapped back.

"Couldn't agree more," Chloe retorted, slamming her book shut and disappearing inside her room.

Beca stared at the closed door for a moment, shaking her head in disbelief before standing slowly from the chair and walking to her own room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment, thinking she couldn't find another place soon enough.

* * *

A loud knocking on her bedroom door jerked Beca awake, barely registering the voice on the other side.

"Beca, sweetie! Time to wake up!"

"Ugh, hold on!" Beca called, shaking her head to wake up faster.

She crawled out of bed and pulled on a loose hoodie over her thin tank top and pajama pants, opening the door to see her mother's beaming smile. "Hey mom."

Melissa wrapped her in a giant hug, squeezing until Beca grumbled in protest.

"Oh, Bec it's so good to see you! I missed you!"

Beca nodded, mumbling, "Missed you too, mom. What time is it?"

Melissa looked a little guilty, admitting, "It's nine-thirty. We're taking you girls out for breakfast."

"Nine?" Beca stared at her, the thought crossing her mind she hadn't seen nine o'clock in the morning since she started working at the club. "Oh my God, why? You know I don't even get home until like four, right?"

"Yes, but we're only here for a week and I want to see you as much as possible! You can go back to sleeping the morning away when we go home. Get dressed so we can go. We're all starving."

Melissa moved away from the door, revealing Lindsey and Chloe already seated at the table.

"Right... uh, give me ten minutes," Beca mutters, retreating back into her room to brush her teeth, wash her face, and throw on a clean pair of jeans and a plaid button down.

"Okay, you can do this," Beca said to herself, opening the door and joining the three women in the main room. "Hi Mrs. Beale," she said with a smile, glancing around the apartment. "Thanks again for helping Chloe and I with this place... it's awesome."

Lindsey stood up from the table and gave Beca a quick hug. "Beca, you're so welcome! Mel and I are so proud of you girls... you're out here experiencing life in a new place and making memories! We're happy to help take some of the pressure off while you settle in."

Beca nodded, briefly glancing at Chloe before saying, "So, you guys are hungry? I know this great spot for breakfast right down the street from the club."

Melissa wrapped an arm around her shoulders, agreeing immediately. "Sounds perfect. Lead the way."

They walked the twenty minutes or so to the restaurant, chatting easily about the gorgeous LA weather in early November and how they liked living here so far. The restaurant wasn't too busy for a Saturday morning, and to Beca's relief they were seated relatively quickly.

Once they'd ordered, Lindsey turned to Chloe, asking, "How's school going, Chlo? Enjoying classes so far?"

Chloe nodded, an easy smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, it's great."

"Any thoughts as to what you'll want to do when you're done?"

Lindsey's tone was openly curious, but Beca sensed the unease in Chloe as she hesitated to answer.

"No, not really. Still exploring different options," Chloe finally said, adding, "There are a bunch of career fairs and other opportunities, and I love my advisor. He's been super helpful already."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that," Lindsey smiled. "Your dad and I are so proud of you for pursuing your MBA."

Chloe nodded, smiling back. "Thanks mom."

Not wanting to exclude Beca, Lindsey turned to her, asking, "And Beca! Tell us all about your job with it's crazy hours. It sounds exciting, from what your mom has told me."

Beca shrugged, glancing at her mom before meeting the other woman's eyes. "It's great. Um, I'm a bartender at this nightclub called Station 1640, and it's modeled after a New York City subway stop. Things get pretty crazy, especially on the weekends, and it's open until two in the morning which is why I usually sleep a lot later than I did today."

Melissa smiled proudly at her, saying, "We're going to come check it out tonight! I can't wait to watch you make me a drink."

"Wait, you're coming tonight?" Beca asked, caught off guard.

Melissa nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we are! I want to see where you work... you better not short me either. Believe me, I'll know."

Beca laughed at that, shaking her head. "Yeah, okay mom. I'll keep that in mind."

Their food arrived faster than expected, and everyone dug in once their table was covered in plates of eggs, pancakes, and waffles. After a few moments of chewing and a few happy moans, Lindsey broke the silence.

"So, what else is new?"

Beca met Chloe's eyes, seeing the curious questioning look in them. After pausing, Beca decided that now wasn't the right time to break the news she was moving out. Coughing, she took a sip of coffee to clear her throat before speaking.

"Uh, really not that much. It's only been a few months after all," Beca said awkwardly, watching the tension leave Chloe's face. Feeling a little bold, she said offhandedly, "We might get a puppy or something..."

Beca only held her straight face for a few seconds when three pairs of wide eyes focused on her, chuckling until she was outright laughing. "God, you should have seen your faces," she said, still laughing as they relaxed at her joke.

Melissa reached over and lightly smacked the back of her head. "Scared the shit out of me for a minute."

"I know," Beca breathed, still grinning. "It was hilarious. Come on... Chloe and I barely see each other. When would we have time for a pet?"

"What do you mean you barely see each other?" Lindsey asked curiously. "Chloe, I thought you said you guys have movie night once a week?"

Beca raised an eyebrow across the table at the redhead, who blushed before saying, "Mom, we have completely opposite schedules. A few times a week counts as barely when you live with the person. How often do you see dad?"

Lindsey hummed at that question, admitting, "Every day... and every night." She winked at Melissa, making Beca a little queasy.

"Gross," she mumbled, looking down at her plate.

Melissa pounced on that opening, asking, "So, Beca... meet any one special here? Anyone I should know about?"

Beca's eyes went wide, immediately shaking her head. "Nope, definitely not."

"You're lying," Melissa laughed, sharing a knowing glance across the table. "Even when you were little you were a terrible liar."

"Whatever, you have no idea the stuff I got away with in high school," Beca retorted, though there was a touch of humor in her voice.

Melissa rolled her eyes, replying, "You mean like the time you snuck out and went to that party at Joseph Murphy's lake house? And snuck back in through your window at three in the morning? Or maybe the times you and Jesse would manage to climb onto the roof and smoke joints? Stuff like that?"

Beca looked guiltily at her mom, ignoring Chloe's chuckles across the table. "Maybe... how'd you know about that. You and dad were always passed out early."

"Beca, the whole house reeked of weed every morning after," Melissa said, taking a sip of tea. "We only let it slide because you were being somewhat responsible about it and at least you were at home."

"Right..." Beca trailed off, wondering exactly how much her mom knew about those teenage years. After these revelations, she was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

To drive that feeling home, her mom winked at her and said, "And yes, we knew about Kayleigh Gordon."

Beca flushed red to the tips of her ears with that one, her voice a distinctly higher pitch than usual when she exclaimed, "Okay, I get it! That's enough."

Linsdey laughed along with Melissa. "You kids forget, we were young once too. Anyways, what about you, Chlo? Is there a gentleman I should be aware of?"

Beca looked curiously at Chloe who only shook her head, answering casually, "No, not yet. Plenty of eye candy around campus though," she added with a smile.

"That's okay, make sure you find a good one like your dad," Lindsey encouraged. "No need to rush. Boys at this age only want one thing anyways, and I'm frankly much too young to be a grandmother."

Chloe rolled her eyes at that thought, saying, "Mom! You definitely don't have to worry about that."

"I better not," Lindsey said, finishing her last bite of toast. "You'll be a single mom because your father will kill him for not marrying you first."

"Oh my God," Chloe murmured, shaking her head. "This isn't the eighteenth century..."

Melissa backed Chloe up, teasing her friend, "Yeah, Linds, you gonna give her future husband's family a dowry to go with that proposal? Things are changing these days... let the kids figure it out for themselves."

Chloe grinned, piling on, "Yeah mom. Besides, I could be dating a woman... you know what happens when you assume things."

Lindsey held her hands up, retreating immediately. "Okay, okay, sorry... and you know we don't care who you date as long as they treat you right and make you happy. I just want to see you happy sweetie. That's all we want for you."

Beca smiled at that, surprised to see a conflicted look on Chloe's face at the words before she wiped it away with a genuine-looking smile. Their waitress chose that moment to bring the check and in a spur of the moment action, Beca swiped it before either of their moms could.

"Breakfast is on me," she said, insisting when both of them tried to take it from her. "I have a great job and, you guys are helping us out so much... I'd really like to do this. And besides, you can buy dinner which will cost twice as much," she added with a wink at her mom.

"That's the daughter I raised," Melissa said fondly, leaning over to press a kiss to Beca's cheek. "Thanks sweetie, that's very nice of you."

Lindsey and Chloe echoed the thanks, and Beca made her way to the front of the diner to pay the bill before joining them outside in the bright sunshine.

* * *

Beca relaxed on the couch, half paying attention to television and half to the conversation Chloe was having with her mom in the kitchen. It was a familiar one, having to do with not meeting any of Chloe's friends from school and more questions about why she wasn't even dating. Beca was starting to feel bad for the redhead, though her vague answers to most of the questions did leave something to be desired.

Melissa was in Beca's room on the phone with her dad, filling him in on every detail from their trip to the club last night. Beca smiled to herself and the memory of her mom and Lindsey buying drinks until all three women were drunk and happily dancing to the music. She'd introduced them to Stacie, who'd leant right over the bar to give Melissa a hug and tell her she LOVED working with Beca.

Melissa had shot Beca a questioning look, but she just shook it off and explained that's how Stacie was. Beca wasn't sure her mom totally believed her, but it was a Saturday and the club was packed and they didn't have time to discuss it.

A glance at the clock and an unflattering rumble from her stomach told Beca it was time for dinner. She got up and ventured into the kitchen, interrupting the pair as her gaze moved between Lindsey's smile and Chloe's relieved look.

"I thought we could stay in tonight and order pizza? Or Chinese... whatever really," Beca suggested, grabbing a seat at the bar counter across from the other two.

Chloe nodded agreeably. "That sounds good. I'm down for either one."

Lindsey nodded as well, saying, "I'll go get your mom and we'll figure out what to do."

As the blonde walked away, Beca couldn't help but notice Chloe's grateful sigh. "I don't know how I'm gonna make it through the week."

Beca hummed awkwardly, "I mean... it's not so bad. They'll be back in Colorado soon enough and we can just... you know, get on with our lives."

The two women appeared from Beca's bedroom, announcing they would order pizza. Chloe dug out a menu from a drawer in the kitchen, handing it over saying, "I'll have pepperoni."

"Pepperoni for me as well," Beca chimed in.

It wasn't long before the pizzas and garlic knots were ordered and they were sitting around the table waiting.

Lindsey broke the silence, addressing Beca. "So, Beca... Chloe has been incredibly tight-lipped about her friends and life out here for the past two months. Maybe you can give me a little more insight."

The question was phrased innocently enough, but Beca knew by the look on Chloe's face she was dreading the answer.

"Mom, that's not... don't ask Beca that," Chloe said, clearly flustered. "I told you... I'm settling in fine. It's only been a few months. I have friends, and I've been on dates, just nothing serious."

"See, there," Lindsey said, throwing her hands up. "Was that so hard? I'm sorry for being nosy but I'm your mother and I love you and I'm a little concerned."

"Why?!" Chloe's tone was exasperated, and Beca shot her mother an uncomfortable glance. "I've made friends at school but no one I'm super close with yet. I'm in a brand new place without anyone I know besides Beca... it's not just going to happen. She had Jesse here from day one."

Beca nods at that, knowing it helped having a friend already in the city.

Lindsey countered, "Because from what little you've told me, you don't see Beca that much. So I'm curious who you do see. Who you spend time with."

Melissa's phone rang at that moment, and she shot them all an apologetic look after checking the caller ID. "I'm so sorry, this is work. Give me a minute."

Beca shot her a desperate look not to leave her alone with Chloe and Lindsey but Melissa was already turning towards her bedroom, entering and closing the door behind her. Shit. Chloe looked to be near tears as she continued insisting she was fine and happy here.

Lindsey once again dragged her into the conversation, asking, "Beca. You've made friends since you got here, right? That coworker of yours we met last night?"

"I mean, Stacie and I are friends," Beca said, wishing could magically vanish out of this conversation.

"See, we've met Beca's friend," Lindsey said, shooting Chloe a pointed glance.

"Mom... you've been here all of three days and the only reason you met Stacie is because we showed up at her job," Chloe argued, letting a little fire creep into her tone.

Lindsey pressed, "That's fair, but Beca's also dating someone. Even if she won't admit it, Mel is right... sorry, sweetie but you've always been a terrible liar."

Chloe shook her head, muttering, "You're unbelievable. Why won't you let it go?"

"Because I'm your mother and I love you and I can sense when something is not right," Lindsey replied, looking between the two of them. "Beca, care to enlighten me since my daughter obviously won't? Is she dating someone she doesn't want me to meet?"

"Uh..." Beca hesitated, fully realizing this was her nightmare. It was horrible and awkward and everything she hated. She had a crazy thought that maybe spilling her news now and taking all the blame would turn the heat from Chloe to herself, and immediately knew she must be insane to want that after all the redhead had put her through. The words were coming out of her mouth before she could stop herself, having no idea what she was doing.

"No, but... um, actually I have something to tell you... about things since we moved here," she said awkwardly, feeling Chloe's eyes shoot frantically to hers.

Melissa's voice sounded from behind her as she reappeared from the bedroom. "Tell us what?"

Suddenly feeling very aware of the pressure of everyone's eyes on her with different levels of curiosity, Beca hesitated. "Uh..."

"Chloe and I," Beca started, glancing nervously from her mom to Lindsey, "Things have been different since we got here, and I think it's for the best that we're honest with you guys, and stop hiding the truth."

"Beca," Chloe interrupted her, eyes pleading her not to tell them. "Don't..."

The guilt hit her, knowing exactly what Chloe was feeling and suddenly she realized there was no way she could move out and leave her on her own. Beca wasn't that person, and after watching Chloe interact with her mom over the past few days, she couldn't drop the bomb on them that they weren't really friends at all.

"What's the truth? What have you been hiding from us?" Lindsey asked, waiting curiously for her to answer.

Beca panicked, realizing that she couldn't tell the truth now and that she literally had nothing to say to them. "Um... that the reason Chloe and I won't talk about who we've been dating since we've been here is because... we've been dating each other. We're together. We... we're engaged."

The silence that followed that statement was deafening, and only one thought passed through Beca's mind.

'What the fuck have you done?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my amazing beta Arsto for helping me with this fic and surviving a hurricane at the same time!
> 
> So the cat's outta the bag now! I wanted to do a fake-dating/fake-engaged fic, so we're giving it a shot :-).
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are all aboard this crazy train :-D!

 

* * *

 

The silence was painful, stretching on as Beca glanced nervously at the stunned faces of their mothers before locking onto Chloe's eyes, seeing both shock and disbelief in her stare. Just as she was contemplating trying to play the whole thing off as a joke, her mom spoke up.

"Engaged? As in... you're getting married?" Melissa spoke slowly, as if her brain was desperately trying to catch up to the situation.

"Uh... well," Beca started, before realizing she had no idea what to say to make this situation better.

Lindsey Beale was looking back and forth between her and Chloe, finally saying, "Chloe... is this true? This is why you've been so vague? And why both of you haven't been dating other people?"

Melissa seemed to have snapped out of her funk, jumping in with questions of her own. "Beca, I knew you were lying about dating someone but... why wouldn't you just tell us? Did you think we'd be upset?"

Beca shot Chloe a helpless look, realizing they were only beginning to understand the full consequences of her statement.

"We... I don't know," Beca said honestly, at a complete loss.

She turned to look at a muffled noise to the side, realizing that Lindsey was crying and pulling Chloe into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie! This is amazing news! I'm so happy for you two!"

Melissa took one look at her best friend crying and immediately teared up herself, wrapping her arms tightly around Beca. "Linds is right... we should celebrate!"

Beca awkwardly hugged her mom back, trying to apologize to Chloe with her eyes, the redhead still looking shell-shocked.

Lindsey pulled back with a beaming smile, wiping at her eyes as she asked, "Chlo! Why didn't you tell me you and Beca were dating?"

Chloe shrugged, looking about as lost as Beca felt. "Um, I guess... I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it," she replied lamely.

"I can't imagine better news," Lindsey assured her happily, pulling her in for another quick hug. "Mel, our girls are getting married!"

Melissa laughed happily, letting go of Beca and hugging her best friend. "I know! I can't believe it... and we thought that dream was over when Chloe was born. How silly of us." They broke apart as Melissa seemed to realize something, spinning around to grab Beca's hands.

"Oh, Bec... I'm so sorry if we made you feel like you couldn't tell us with all the harping on the fact that Chloe wasn't a boy and that's why you weren't going to get married. I feel terrible!"

Beca sighed, shaking her head. "No... mom, come on. That's... that's not," she paused, wondering if she'd ever be able to form a complete sentence again. It wasn't looking good.

"When did you start dating? Was it in college? Or did you figure it out when you moved here together?" Lindsey asked, her voice turning excited. "Tell us all the details!"

"Oh my God," Chloe muttered under her breath, fixing her stare back on Beca. "Bec... why don't you tell them?"

Beca swallowed nervously, recognizing the irritation in Chloe's voice. It didn't go unnoticed by her mother, who knew the redhead far too well.

"What's wrong Chlo?" Lindsey asked, concerned. "I get that you weren't exactly planning on telling us, that much is obvious. Why were you keeping it a secret?"

Beca jumped in, recognizing the desperate look on Chloe's face. This whole mess was her fault anyways... she should be the one taking the heat, not Chloe. "Actually, that was my idea Mrs. Beale," Beca started, her brain going a million miles an hour trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

Lindsey interrupted her, saying, "Beca, I think we can be on a first name basis now that you're going to marry my daughter. Lindsey, please."

"Right... uh, Lindsey," Beca repeated, and it was a true testament to how unfunny this situation was that Beca didn't burst out laughing at the incredulous look Chloe was now sporting. "Well, it started soon after we got here, and things moved pretty fast and I guess it's just... we've been friends for so long that... well, when you know you know," she finished, proud of herself for articulating some sort of explanation.

Melissa and Lindsey were nodding along like everything she was saying made perfect sense, tearing up again by the end.

"That's so beautiful," Melissa said, wiping under her eyes.

Beca nodded, continuing, "We wanted to wait a little longer and tell you when our dads could also be here, but I guess I just got tired of waiting. Sorry Chlo, I know we didn't talk about this happening this week."

Chloe bit her lower lip, finally saying, "It's okay. I... I get it."

"Oh God, your father! We have to call him!" Melissa exclaimed, pulling out her phone.

Lindsey was right behind her, unlocking her phone and opening up the FaceTime app. Beca shook her head as the situation continued to spiral further out of control, suddenly finding herself watching her mom and Lindsey talking to their dads before holding the phones up to show her and Chloe.

"The girls have some news!"

Beca swallowed hard again, finally speaking at a nudge from Chloe. "Uh... right. Hey dad... Mr. Beale," Beca started awkwardly, feeling more nervous than at any point so far. "Chloe and I are engaged."

Somehow, she made it through the sentence without stuttering or pausing, making it sound relatively confident. Both men looked as shocked as their moms had when Beca first blurted out the news, before Melissa and Lindsey swooped in to dominate the conversation with how happy and excited they were. By the end of the short call, Gavin and Scott had happily agreed to fly out to LA the following weekend so they could properly celebrate.

Beca shook her head, in utter disbelief at what she'd done and how far this charade had gone. One minute she was feeling sympathetic and a little guilty for moving out on Chloe, and the next her big mouth had gone and gotten engaged to the one person who couldn't stand her... the one person that this action would be almost impossible to undo. Never mind the fact that their moms would be here for the entire week. Getting along and pretending to be friends was one thing but pretending to be engaged and happily in love was something else entirely. Beca was so screwed.

"Who proposed? And where's the ring?"

Beca froze at the new line of questioning, turning to look at her mom. "Uh, I did... and I didn't have a ring. It was kinda spur of the moment..."

Chloe snorted at that, mumbling something that sounded a lot like, "Understatement."

Lindsey smiled, not having heard that response and looked at her daughter. "What made you say yes, Chlo?"

Chloe hesitated, before seeming to resign herself to this situation. "Well, I've known Beca for my whole life, and she's my best friend. She... she's really thoughtful, and funny, and she does the little things, you know? Like the dishes or the laundry or makes extra food when she knows I won't have time. I realized I didn't want to be with anyone else, and I forgave her for proposing without a ring because she wanted to pick them out together."

Beca was not expecting that answer, doing her best to smile and not looked shocked at how many nice things Chloe just said about her in the same breath.

Melissa looked at Beca, asking, "Your turn, Bec. Why'd you propose? It seems so fast."

Beca glanced back at Chloe, realizing that the redhead wasn't going to out her lie for whatever reason. "Like Chloe said, we're best friends. I really admire all the hard work and determination she's put into school since we moved here, and despite all that plus her tutoring job she still helps me out around here. I think living together just made me realize I liked her as more than a friend, and it wasn't much of a stretch to want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I asked..."

There was a moment of silence as their moms exchanged a look, before Melissa asked curiously, "I hope this isn't crossing a line... but if you're engaged, why are you sleeping in separate rooms?"

Chloe's eyes widened, and Beca was sure her own expression wasn't far off. "Uh... I mean we weren't gonna tell you we were together so..." She trailed off, hoping more explanation wasn't necessary.

Lindsey nodded, her expression one of understanding. "That makes sense, but you don't have to hide it from us anymore. Actually, Mel, maybe we should give them some space. This was a pretty big thing to come out if they weren't planning on it. They probably have some things to talk about without us badgering them."

Melissa jumped up, agreeing immediately. "Yes, of course. We'll see you both tomorrow."

There was a knock on the door at that moment, making all four women jump.

Beca realized who it was first, sighing, "Ah, the pizza. I completely forgot about that."

She moved quickly to the door and thanked the man, turning and setting the pizzas on the counter top. Glancing up again, she said, "Might as well eat first, right?"

* * *

Beca breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed, Chloe twisting the deadbolt to confirm the fact they were finally alone. Dinner had been relatively quiet after the craziness that had followed Beca's surprise announcement, almost as if their moms could sense how much the two wanted to be alone, although for different reasons than they probably thought. Beca waited as Chloe turned to face her, the nerves suddenly back and fluttering in her stomach, knowing Chloe had every right to be upset with her.

Chloe took a few steps towards her after locking the door, before stopping and meeting her eyes.

"Beca... why? Why would you say that? What could possibly have made you think that was a good idea?" Chloe was definitely upset, but she wasn't yelling. Instead, her tone was half curious, half angry, and completely defeated.

Beca shot her an apologetic look, saying immediately, "I'm so sorry. I have no idea. I was going to tell them but..." she trailed off, suddenly not wanting to tell Chloe the truth about that. "I changed my mind," she finished lamely. "I don't blame you for being pissed at me."

Chloe sighed, moving to sit at the table with her. "I mean, I definitely wasn't expecting that tonight, but I'm not totally pissed off. I haven't really been honest with you... about you moving out."

Beca looked up at met her gaze, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"I'm sorry for what I said, last week," Chloe apologized. "I crossed the line, and I'm sorry. I don't know if you found a place already, but I don't actually want you to move out."

Beca studied her, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Really?" she asked, wanting Chloe to be sure.

Chloe nodded, "I'm sure. You... you're a good roommate."

"That sounded painful," Beca joked, giving Chloe a little smile to take any sting out of her words. "Uh, so we can handle this however you want. It's completely my fault. I'll tell them the truth and take all the blame."

Chloe didn't answer, thinking hard about her answer. Beca waited silently, not wanting to push her one way or another. It definitely didn't help that their moms were thrilled to tears, or that their dads were already planning to fly into town next weekend to celebrate.

"I guess... I guess we get through this week and next weekend and when we go home for the holidays we tell them it wasn't working out," Chloe said, her tone back to complete defeat. "We've been pretending to be friends for a long time... how much different could it be?"

Beca hesitated, finally saying, "If that's what you want, then I'm in. It couldn't be that hard, and it's only for a week."

Chloe glanced at her, asking, "Do you want to, though? We're gonna have to act differently, and no offense but you're not even that good at pretending we're friends."

Beca didn't respond immediately, knowing it was the truth. She contemplated for a moment what a pretend engagement might actually look like, doubting her acting ability more than her dislike of the redhead, wondering if Chloe knew what she actually thought of her.

"You know... I don't hate you," Beca said suddenly, feeling the need to get that out in the open.

Chloe shook her head, replying softly, "Yeah you do... and I can't really blame you."

Beca smirked, letting out a small laugh. "Come on... I don't hate you. I mean, we don't get along most of the time, but we're just different. You're not a bad person... we just have different priorities. Different things we want out of life."

Chloe remained silent, letting those words hang in the air between them for a few minutes.

"Did you mean it, tonight? The things you said about me?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe nodded, seeming to know what she was talking about.

"Me too," Beca said, knowing she didn't need to explain.

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence, Chloe spoke again.

"I don't hate you, either."

Beca shrugged, quipping, "Glad to hear it. That might've kept me up at night."

"I think I don't understand you," Chloe continued, meeting her gaze. "But you're right, I've judged you for having a different plan for your life when there's nothing wrong with that. I'm sorry, Bec."

"It's okay," Beca said, accepting her apology. She wasn't sure the way Chloe had treated her before actually was okay, but Beca was willing to bury the hatchet if Chloe was. It wasn't like she'd been an angel during their childhood years either, knowing she had thrown her fair share of barbs and insults.

"You know we're gonna have to get a few things out in the open, right?"

Beca glanced up from her hands, asking, "What?"

Chloe sighed, explaining, "You told them we are engaged. Engaged people have been dating, they have a history, they spend time together, they're in love. They touch and kiss and say I love you."

Beca swallowed, now fully understanding what Chloe meant. "And we'll have to do those things," she said slowly, watching as Chloe nodded in response.

"Have you said that to anyone besides family?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head, "No. I've never even been in a serious relationship. More of a casual fling type of girl... or friends with benefits. Have you?"

Chloe hesitated. "Once. My boyfriend sophomore and junior year of college. We were together almost two years but broke up that summer. There hasn't been anyone serious since then." After another long silence, Chloe sat up straighter. "Okay, we just need to suck it up and get this out of the way. Tell me you love me."

"What?" Beca's eyes widened, not having anticipated crossing that bridge now.

"Look, it's not that hard, I'll even go first," Chloe said, looking her square in the eye. "Beca, I love you."

Beca marveled at how Chloe's tone immediately grew softer, and if she didn't know better she'd swear there were real feelings behind the words. "That's fucking weird, dude. How do you do that?"

"Beca, focus," Chloe said, bringing her attention back to the task at hand.

"Right, right," Beca sighed, before turning serious. "Uh... I love you."

Chloe stared at her for a moment before covering her face with her hands. "We're so screwed."

"Sorry, sorry, I can do better," Beca insisted, hoping it was the truth.

"You have to mean it, Becs," Chloe said, looking at her once more. "I know you don't feel that way about me, but you do love something. So think about that when you're saying it."

Beca raised an eyebrow, asking, "You want me to think about Taco Bell?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and shot her an exasperated look. "Seriously?"

"It's a treasure," Beca defended, adding, "Even if I go through the drive thru because I'm ashamed to be seen inside."

Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her face, cutting her off. "Okay, whatever... think of Taco Bell if you need to, just try again."

Beca steeled herself, trying to follow Chloe's advice. "Chlo, I love you."

Chloe's head tilted from side to side, although this time her tone was encouraging. "Okay that was better. I'm sure we'll get plenty of practice this week whether we want to or not."

"Great," Beca replied, trying not to sound too sarcastic as she watched Chloe stand up and beckon her to do the same. "What are we doing?"

"I think the last time we actually hugged was when we were six," Chloe said, looking as though she was actually thinking about it. "We can probably get away without kissing too much this week if we hug and hold hands and stuff."

Beca held back her thoughts on the matter, knowing she wasn't much for contact with other people in any form.

"What?" Chloe was watching her carefully, and Beca realized her face wasn't doing a great job at hiding her lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm just not the biggest fan of hugging, or really having other people touch me unless..." she trailed off, hoping Chloe understood.

"Unless..." Chloe repeated, looking clueless.

Beca sighed, quickly saying, "Unless we're hooking up."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her, before shrugging. "I guess that makes sense. But you're gonna have to suck it up for the next week, because I'm a touchy-feely person in general, even more so when I'm in a relationship."

"Wonderful," Beca quipped, letting her snark show through playfully. "Guess opposites do attract."

Chloe chuckled at that, replying, "Well, we definitely don't have to worry about the banter. We've been doing it for years, so at least that will seem natural."

"If by banter you mean insults, I agree," Beca said, her smile and tone sarcastic.

"Semantics," Chloe said, taking a step towards her. "Now, I'm gonna hug you."

Even though Chloe announced her intentions, it didn't make their first attempt any less awkward. Beca slipped her arms around Chloe's waist tentatively, having no idea where to put her hands. It took several more tries before they found something that was relatively comfortable for both, and Chloe eventually just added it to the list of things to work on.

"Okay, we probably won't have to kiss a ton, but just in case..." Chloe trailed off, looking hesitantly at her.

Beca's mouth went dry, asking, "You want to practice kissing? Can't we get away with just like... a peck on the cheek?"

"I don't know about you, but if I'm ever engaged to someone I hope I'm more attracted to them than that," Chloe said, and Beca heard the challenge in her voice.

"Yeah, but we aren't really engaged," Beca reminded her.

"Oh, but thanks to you our parents we are," Chloe countered, hands on her hips. "What's the big deal? Is kissing me that horrible of an idea?"

Beca immediately shook her head. "No, of course not. I mean, you have to know you're gorgeous..."

Chloe's eyebrow rose at the compliment, replying, "You're not the ugliest person I could end up fake engaged to."

Beca couldn't help the laugh that slipped out at that statement, hearing the teasing in Chloe's voice. It was strange, talking and poking fun at each other in this way... a lighthearted, fun way instead of the venom they usually threw back and forth. Beca found herself thinking that maybe she and Chloe really had just been on different pages this whole time.

"Okay Mitchell, enough stalling," Chloe said, stepping closer. "Just kiss me and get it over with."

"Dude... no," Beca shook her head, taking a step back. "I feel like we can just... not do that."

Chloe eyed her for a long moment before backing down with a shrug. "You're probably right. We can just get through tomorrow and go from there?"

Beca noted her tone rising at the end in a question, instead of maintaining the argument. "Yeah, I think that's good. We can see how it goes."

"Okay. Goodnight Bec," Chloe nodded, turning and shuffling into her room.

Beca stood frozen, not used to the new dynamic yet of their conversations ending on such a calm note. "Goodnight," she finally said, just before Chloe's bedroom door clicked shut.

* * *

Beca rolled over in bed, rubbing her hands over her face before throwing the covers back and standing up. She ducked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and splash some water on her face, pausing when she thought she heard movement in the main room. Venturing out of her bedroom, she found Chloe rinsing out a bowl in the sink before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Hey," she said awkwardly, watching Chloe's head jerk up from her task.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be up for... a while," Chloe said, glancing at the clock on the stove. "Sorry if I woke you, I was just heading to class."

Beca shook her head, "No... uh, you didn't. I woke up on my own." Chloe gave a small nod, and Beca ran her fingers through her hair. "So um... you still want to do this whole thing, then?"

Chloe's expression turned confused for a moment, as if she'd completely forgotten everything that happened yesterday, before settling with a small shrug. "Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Okay," Beca nodded, trying to summon up some of the confidence or nonchalance or whatever it was that Chloe possessed that made it look so easy to handle their predicament. "Have you heard from them today?"

"Yeah, I asked if we could have some time together after my classes today and that we'd meet them for dinner. And I may have pointed them in the direction of a spa," Chloe added with a hint of a smile.

Beca chuckled at that, replying, "Good thinking. That should keep them occupied. So uh... what time are your classes over?"

Chloe answered immediately, "My last class ends at twelve-thirty."

"Would you... maybe want to grab lunch? I can come to campus if that's easier," Beca offered.

This time Chloe paused for a moment, before agreeing, "Yeah, that will work. It might be easier if our first time pretending in public isn't in front of our moms anyways."

Beca nodded as if that was her intention all along, when she was really just offering a chance for them to hang out and eat lunch. It was something they'd never done before, unless it was their families going somewhere together.

"Right, that's probably for the best."

Chloe checked the time again, before swiftly moving to the door. She paused with her fingers on the handle, abruptly changing direction and crossing their apartment until she was in front of Beca.

"Forget something?" Beca asked, looking around for a book or Chloe's laptop.

"Beca..." Chloe said, a hint of teasing in her tone. "I was just gonna say goodbye, and that I'll see you at lunch."

Beca nodded feeling stupid, which quickly turned into some combination of nervous and anxious when Chloe pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning and walking out the door without another word. It took a minute to process that, staring uncomfortably at the door as if Chloe was going to re-enter and explain herself. There was no one here to see them, which to Beca meant there was no need to pretend to be together. She'd have to ask the redhead about it at lunch.

Pulling out her phone, Beca quickly navigated to Stacie's name and called her.

"You must have a death wish to be calling me before noon."

Beca let out a nervous laugh, saying, "Yeah, I know, but there is some crazy shit going down and I need to talk to you. I'm coming over. I'll bring breakfast."

Stacie hummed at that, adding, "And coffee. Bring coffee."

"Deal. See you in thirty minutes."

* * *

Stacie swung the door open, still looking half asleep as she invited her inside. Beca handed her a cup of coffee, quickly moving past her to set the bag of bacon, egg, and cheese bagel sandwiches on the kitchen counter.

After a few sips of coffee, Stacie leveled her with a stare. "Okay, what's going on?"

Beca rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of exactly where to start. "I did something really stupid yesterday and now I don't think I can take it back. At least not right away." When Stacie didn't say anything, she took a deep breath and spit it out. "I told our parents that Chloe and I are engaged."

Stacie's eyebrows rose and she almost choked on her coffee, carefully setting the cup down. "You did what?"

"I blurted out that we were engaged... I don't know what I was thinking," Beca said, starting to pace back and forth.

After a moment, Stacie asked, "Wait... are you?"

Beca froze, turning to look at the taller brunette. "No! Of course not!"

"Well, at least she's hot," Stacie finally said, a grin forming on her face.

"That's what Chloe said about me... sort of, in a backhanded kinda way," Beca mumbled without thinking.

Stacie laughed, "Oh really now?"

"That's not the point!" Beca said, desperately trying to get her friend to take this seriously. "Our dads are flying to LA this weekend for an engagement dinner or party or something!"

"Why didn't you just tell them it was a joke? Or that it's not true?" Stacie asked, genuinely curious.

"It's complicated," Beca said, explaining the situation with their families, but especially their moms. "They were so excited... I couldn't. And I got myself into this mess because I was going to tell them we weren't even friends and that I was moving out, but I got in my head and I felt sorry for her and now we're in an even bigger mess. Her mom was giving her such a hard time all day and I didn't want to add to it."

Stacie shrugged, commenting, "That's what you get for being a decent person. Stupid person, but decent. Do I smell bagels and bacon?"

Beca waved a hand at the greasy bag on the counter, not feeling hungry at all. "Go for it... I'm meeting Chloe for lunch at UCLA in a few hours."

Stacie eyed her over the bag, "Really..."

"Shut up," Beca shot back, sinking onto the couch. "Faking it for our parents is nothing new for us... we've been doing that for years. Faking a relationship is something totally different though."

Stacie nodded over a bite of her sandwich, adding, "It's not just a relationship, though. It's an engagement... like you're so in love you want to spend the rest of your lives together. Why didn't you just say you were dating?"

"Because I basically blacked out! I had no idea what to do or say and I just kept digging that hole deeper and deeper like the moron I am," Beca sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Somehow, Chloe didn't hate me at the end of it, and actually apologized and told me she didn't want me to move out. It was weird."

Stacie joined her on the couch, bagel in one hand and coffee in the other. "Well you didn't think that would ever happen. Think she meant it?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah I do. That's not something she would say unless she meant it. Then this morning she really threw me for a loop when she kissed me on the cheek before she left for class. It was super weird and domestic, and I still don't even know why she did it! We were alone!"

Stacie laughed, "Maybe she's just trying to have fun with it. I mean, you've already admitted you don't really know what she's like. For having known each other your whole lives, you know next to nothing about each other."

Beca thought about that for a moment, realizing how true the statement was. She had literally known Chloe her entire life yet couldn't even confidently name the redhead's favorite color.

"She did say something about being affectionate," Beca said, recalling the words and adding sarcastically, "That won't be horrible for me at all. And yeah... I guess I don't really know anything about her."

"I don't think it'll be that bad," Stacie shrugged, taking another bite of her bagel sandwich. "Actually try to get to know her at lunch today, like a first date or something. And listen to her, don't just assume you know what she's about. Do you even date?"

The abrupt subject change threw Beca off guard, glancing over at her friend. "Uh, I don't seriously date. Or at least I haven't. I had a rough time in high school after I came out, and in college it was just easier to keep things casual."

Stacie's eyebrow rose, asking skeptically, "And you're gonna try to go from that to engaged?"

"I don't really have a choice," Beca sighed. "Any advice? Have you ever been in a relationship? Like a real one?"

Stacie's expression turned stoic, finally admitting, "Yeah, once."

Beca waited for her to elaborate, finally prodding a little. "That's it? No details?"

"It was a good learning experience for me," Stacie said vaguely, finally adding, "I was all in and they weren't. Not much else to say."

Beca felt guilty for pushing her, quietly saying, "Sorry, Stace. I didn't mean to..."

Stacie waved it away. "It's fine. It was a while ago. I know better now. As for advice... the best relationship advice I ever got was to show up. Simple... but just being there for them and supporting them and not being a dick goes a lot farther than you think."

* * *

Beca glanced around the grassy, open area before taking a seat on a wooden bench outside the building Chloe would be exiting any minute. She'd never made the trip out to the UCLA campus, and was pleasantly surprised at how nice it was. The weather was gorgeous for early to mid-November, and Beca felt very calm relaxing on the bench listening to music while she waited for the redhead.

It was strange to see all the college students milling around, playing frisbee or studying on the grass, and not have any of those responsibilities anymore. Beca didn't mind, though, perfectly content with the way her life was turning out in LA. She really loved her job, despite not getting an opportunity to DJ yet, and was happy at how quickly she'd formed a friendship with Stacie. The brunette was way smarter than she let on at times, and Beca was thankful for someone who definitely had her back.

People began trickling out of the brick building in small groups, and it wasn't long before Beca spotted the red hair belonging to her roommate. She saw Chloe chatting with a few people as she walked down the steps before picking her head up to look around, presumably for her. Beca stood up, realizing after a moment that it didn't make her that much easier to spot, and began moving towards the growing group, hearing snippets of chatter as she got closer.

"We went there for lunch almost every day last week. Let's try somewhere else."

"Because that place serves killer burgers and fries."

"Yeah, can we ever go someplace that serves a killer salad, Luke?"

"Chloe, are you coming today?"

Chloe didn't answer the question from a cute blonde, finally having noticed Beca approaching. Beca shoved her hands in her pockets, finally reaching a point a few feet from the group and stopping.

Chloe glanced at the blonde, saying, "Not today, guys. I'm having lunch with Beca."

A loud, boisterous voice shouted from the rear of the group, "Who's Beca? Is she new?"

Beca glanced around alarmed until she spotted the large blonde pushing through the group to stand in front of her.

"Aw, it's a little shortstack! What's up? I'm Fat Amy," the woman said, sticking her hand out and grabbing Beca's before she could pull away.

Beca's eyebrows rose, feeling the woman pump her hand up and down. "Okay, so... we're doing this. Uh, I'm Beca."

Fat Amy finally let go of her, turning to face the rest and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Chloe had a hint of a smile playing at her lips as she watched the interaction, and Beca assumed her discomfort was written all over her face.

"Chloe, why can't you and Beca eat lunch with us? Who is she, anyways?"

Beca had enough of this whole introduction and slipped out from under Fat Amy's arm to put some distance between them. Chloe moved beside her, linking their fingers together before answering.

"Beca is my fiancé," Chloe said simply, shooting Beca a small smile. "Uh, Beca, this is everyone."

Beca awkwardly waved with her free hand, taking in the interesting group of people in front of her.

Fat Amy happily exclaimed, "You never told us you're engaged! So's this little shrimp why you never party with us? Why didn't you just bring her along! She seems cool, for a flat butt."

Beca's eyebrows rose, whispering to Chloe, "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Just go with it," Chloe murmured, turning back to the blonde. "Uh, yeah it's a recent development for us. And she works almost every night, and pretty much her job is one giant party so..."

"What do you do?"

It was the cute blonde from before, and Beca appreciated the sincerity with which she asked the question. "Uh, I'm a bartender. I work at Station 1640 downtown."

"Awww yeahh! I know where our next club night is gonna be!"

Beca swallowed at that, having a feeling the woman could put away more alcohol than she wanted to witness consumed over a single night. However, it would be great business for the club, so she put on her most positive smile.

"Yeah, uh I work every night and you guys are all welcome. It's a cool place."

Chloe cut in before anyone else could speak, saying, "Okay, so we're gonna go. See you guys later."

Beca breathed a sigh of relief as they spun around and began walking through campus, noticing that Chloe kept their hands joined together.

"So... Fat Amy is... interesting," Beca said, glancing at Chloe as they walked.

Chloe shook her head, replying, "I've learned to deal. She's not really that bad, it's just irritating that everything comes so easily for her... school-wise."

"Who were the other people?"

Chloe thought for a moment, answering, "The blonde British guy is Luke, the blonde who asked you about your job is Jessica, the two other brunettes are Ashley and Denise, and the shy guy in the back is Benji. I can't remember if anyone else was there... Fat Amy usually steals the show whenever she shows up."

Beca chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that. She's... a lot. Kinda funny though, in a completely over the top kinda way."

"It helps when you aren't the target of her... humor," Chloe put some emphasis on the last word, as if she wasn't convinced it was the most accurate term.

"Eh, she wasn't so bad," Beca shrugged, deciding to change the subject. "None of them seemed all that surprised when you said I was your fiancé. How'd that feel... it's the first time we really told anyone."

Chloe steered them down a different path, answering, "Surprisingly normal. And I think it's probably best if we just tell the same story to everyone. Easier than keeping track of who knows the truth and who doesn't, don't you think?"

Beca thought about her earlier conversation with Stacie, realizing that Chloe made a good point about keeping their story straight. "Well, I feel a little guilty because I told Stacie the truth this morning... but I actually agree with you. I'd totally fuck it up and forget who knows what."

Chloe hesitated, finally saying, "So... you told Stacie. What'd she say?"

"She said at least you're super hot," Beca said with a grin, sneaking a glance to see a smile on Chloe's face. "Um, she asked me pretty typical questions after hearing that kinda crazy shit, and then actually had some good advice for me. It was nice to talk it out with her."

Chloe was silent again, and Beca looked over again to see her smile gone. "What's up?"

"Is there... is there anything going on between you two that I should know about?" Chloe finally asked, and Beca got the impression she really didn't want to know the answer.

"No, we're just friends," Beca said, feeling Chloe relax a little beside her.

"I mean, it's fine if you like her Bec... we aren't really engaged," Chloe said, as they made another turn onto the street that was lined with restaurants. "I know you had a social life before you lost your mind and got fake engaged to me."

Beca shook her head, "Not really. I mean, yeah, I've met some people at work and stuff but nothing serious. That's something I was a little worried about, you know? I've never been in a serious relationship and somehow I'm supposed to pretend to be engaged? Like, what the fuck does that even look like?"

Chloe steered them inside a Mexican place, joining the end of a long line of customers. "This place has the best burrito bowls," she said, her eyes trained on the menu before quietly addressing Beca's fears. "Don't worry so much, okay? I'll help you, and the next few weeks will be over before you know it and we can break up or something and go back to our normal lives. Okay?"

Beca nodded, and the way Chloe squeezed her hand before dropping it to dig into her purse for her phone gave her a little more confidence. They moved quickly through the line, Beca taking a little longer to order after watching Chloe breeze through her selections. They sat down at a table in the corner, placing the chips and queso Chloe added in at the last minute between them.

After a few bites Beca broke the silence between them, thinking briefly about Stacie's earlier words. "What's your favorite color?"

Chloe's lips turned up in a bit of a smile, tilting her head slightly at the question. "Blue," she answered, still looking amused. "Diving in deep, aren't you?"

Beca shrugged, replying, "Gotta start somewhere. It's not like you know mine."

"Purple," Chloe shot back confidently, dipping a chip into the melty cheese.

"No..." Beca started to say assuming the redhead would get it wrong, before going silent. "How'd you know that?"

Chloe moved her fork through the bowl, commenting, "Your favorite shirt is that purple plaid button down, and you'd randomly get purple streaks in your hair growing up whenever you were feeling extra rebellious."

Beca found herself completely stumped at how much Chloe revealed in those brief sentences, never realizing how much the redhead apparently paid attention to her.

Chloe didn't seem to notice, moving right into a question of her own. "Why don't you date?"

"Geez... don't hold back or anything," Beca mumbled, looking down into her own bowl to buy time. "Uh... I don't know. I guess I've never met anyone I want to get serious with? It's easier to just... not do that."

"That makes sense, but a relationship can be fun," Chloe said easily, leaning back in her chair. "Actually getting to know someone, developing those deeper feelings and creating a stronger connection only makes the physical part better."

Beca snorted, "Yeah, okay Dr. Phil. The last thing I want is some clingly chick calling me all the time and wanting to spend every minute together."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Not all... chicks, as you so elegantly call us, are like that you know."

"Enough of them are... the ones that I seem to attract anyways," Beca countered.

"It's your vibe... the confident yet aloof and mysterious thing you've got going on really works," Chloe said, again not seeming to notice the compliment.

Beca frowned, unsure if she was more unsettled by the compliments or by the easy way Chloe was throwing them across the table. "Why are you being so nice to me? I just borderline ruined your life."

"Seriously... and you claim I'm the dramatic one?" Chloe scoffed with a shake of her head. "Yeah, I'm not thrilled about this scenario, but it's far from ruining my life. Our parents will get over it when we tell them we'd rather just stay friends. Either that or I'll tell my mom you cheated on me."

Beca's eyes went wide at that, sputtering, "Don't do that! Besides... I'd never cheat on anyone. Not even my fake fiance."

Chloe's smirk revealed she was kidding, but Beca's heart still took an uncomfortably long time to slow to its normal rate.

"Why'd you kiss me this morning?" Beca couldn't help but ask, the question rolling around in her mind all morning.

Chloe chuckled, "The look on your face... I don't know, Bec. And it was just your cheek. I guess just helping get in the mindset? And I've recently discovered watching you squirm is both adorable and fun for me."

Beca grumbled, "I'm not adorable."

"Sure, we can go with that."

Deciding she'd had enough of this line of discussion, Beca turned the tables back on the redhead, teasing, "Okay, new subject... why don't you tell me a little bit more about those pageants you were so excited about as a kid?"

Chloe's jaw dropped open in surprise, her expression quickly shifting to mock offended. "Hey! Low blow, Mitchell. I don't even remember those!"

Beca laughed at her reaction, reflexes springing into action as she ducked the napkin Chloe threw at her face. "Just fess up, Chlo... you could still apply for Miss America. I hear it's a scholarship program!"

Chloe just shook her head, "I don't know whether to dump you here and now or make fun of you for referencing Miss Congeniality."

"The former, please," Beca shot back, fake politeness creeping into her tone.

They continued to trade questions, interspersing the conversation with more teasing and joking until the bowls in front of them were empty. Beca glanced at her watch, noting they'd been seating for almost two hours.

"Shit, we should probably get back and figure out what they want to do tonight."

Chloe checked her phone, eyes widening in surprise. "Yeah, totes. I got this," she said, piling their trash on one tray.

Beca slowly stood up, watching her weave through the restaurant to a trash can. The afternoon chatting with Chloe had been fun, and Beca was surprised at how much she genuinely enjoyed getting to know the redhead. She moved to catch up with Chloe at the door, following her out into the bright sunshine.

"Hey, uh... this was fun," Beca said awkwardly, shifting in place.

Chloe smiled at her, nodding, "Yeah, it was. We probably should have done this a long time ago."

Beca nodded back in agreement, reaching for Chloe's hand in a rare moment of confidence. "Let's go home, future wife." At Chloe's raised eyebrow, she retreated immediately, dropping her hand. "Sorry, that was weird," she apologized, moving off down the sidewalk.

Chloe caught up with her a few steps later, and Beca felt some of her embarrassment subside when the redhead's fingers laced with hers as they walked back to their apartment.

* * *

Beca stepped out of the backseat of her mom's rental car, immediately circling around to stand beside Chloe to wait for their moms. It was amazing how much things could change in twenty-four hours, going from barely wanting to be in the same room as the redhead to depending on her to keep the nerves and anxiety from eating her alive.

They'd made it through dinner avoiding the million questions sure to come shooting at them because Chloe shot down the first attempt with a cool, "Can we just have a normal dinner without having to explain every aspect of our relationship?"

It made Lindsey retreat immediately, clearly the one out of the two the most eager for details of their romance, though Melissa wasn't shy about sending smiles their way whenever Chloe would do something coupley, like touch her arm or lean a bit into her space. Beca felt some of the awkwardness dissipate as the touches and looks came more frequently, becoming less of a surprise and more of an expectation, and finding she didn't hate it.

They strolled towards Universal's CityWalk, their mom's chattering on about some donut shop they wanted to visit for dessert. Beca slowed her walk just a little, feeling Chloe match her pace and lace their fingers together.

"I still don't understand how you make this look so natural," Beca said with a shake of her head, keeping her voice low.

Chloe shrugged, answering, "Honestly, it hasn't been half as bad as I thought. Probably because you're being super awkward all the time and it makes me feel a little bad for you."

Beca sighed, "Awesome. I love that all this is stemming from pity. Exactly what I needed to hear."

"It just means you're not being like… creepy or weird or mean or whatever that would make it a lot harder for me," Chloe said with a laugh. "Though it would help a lot if you didn't visibly tense up every time I touch you."

"Forgive me for not being used to having you touch me," Beca retorted, feeling a little defensive.

Chloe dropped her hand at those words, though she didn't move from beside her. "It also helps that you never initiate physical contact, so I'm not constantly on edge wondering why someone is touching me," she said, her tone indicating it wasn't a compliment. "I know you haven't been in a serious relationship, but I figured you'd at least have a move or two."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I've got plenty of moves, I just don't use them on you."

"Maybe you should, seeing as we're engaged," Chloe reminded her, shooting their moms a smile and wave when they turned around looking for them, having gotten farther ahead than planned.

Beca forced a smile as well, giving Chloe a bit of her own medicine as they approached the women, sliding her hand low across the redhead's back to rest on her opposite hip, biting her lip in satisfaction when she tensed for a split second before relaxing into the contact.

"Sorry," Beca apologized smoothly, "We were just having a moment."

Lindsey had waited long enough, seemingly unable to stop from asking the questions.

"Will you please tell me how you went from friends to dating? You two have dodged the question ever since you told us about the engagement."

Beca traded glances with Chloe, before answering, "I noticed Chloe was working really hard at school, and I don't know… it was just so attractive. I always knew she was stunning, but something clicked for me when we got here. I kept it to myself at first, but eventually it slipped out and she said she felt the same way, so I asked her on a date and the rest is history."

Lindsey sighed, the giddy smile gracing her lips matched the one Melissa was wearing. "Is that not the most adorable thing ever, Mel?"

Melissa nodded, pulling Beca away from Chloe into a hug, saying, "Who knew you were such a softy under all that eyeliner. Oh right, I did!"

Beca groaned, pulling away from her mom. "I'm a badass. You don't know what you're talking about. I think you may be getting senile in your old age."

Melissa pointed a finger at her, threatening playfully, "Watch it. I brought you into this world and I can damn sure try to take you out of it."

Chloe picked her moment perfectly, stepping back beside Beca. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Melissa. I kinda like her and want her to stick around for a while."

Beca felt the awkwardness return immediately, still not used to those types of statements coming from Chloe and definitely not used to hearing them directed about her.

"Right… shall we find that donut place?" Beca asked, trying desperately to hide her discomfort.

Mel laughed and shook her head. "Bec, you'd think that Chloe would have loosened you up a little by now. Maybe she just needs more time."

Chloe laughed along with her, saying, "She's actually doing really well considering you two weren't supposed to know about us. She's much more relaxed when it's just the two of us."

Lindsey nodded, "That's completely understandable, though I'm a little worried what will happen when your father arrives at the end of the week."

Beca swallowed, having done a great job forgetting that detail until just now. "You know I'm literally right here? Also… shit. I completely forgot about that."

Melissa shook her head, commenting, "Chloe, see what you can do to get her to stop with the swearing."

Beca opened her mouth to reply, only to have Chloe return the favor and press against her side as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Can't help you with that one, Melissa," Chloe said, half apologetically with a tinge of something else in her voice. "I think it's kinda sexy."

Beca's eyes widened at the combination of events in that moment, the sultry tone Chloe's voice took on, the words themselves, and the way she tugged gently on Beca's hip to press their sides closer together. It was too much, more than she was ready to handle in front of anyone, let alone their mothers.

Beca pulled away, trying to make a joke out of it. "Ha… right, Chloe… shut up, please," she said with a too-wide smile that showed her discomfort.

Chloe laughed, apologizing immediately, "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

Beca just shook her head, allowing Chloe to rejoin their hands as they walked towards the donut shop.

Melissa grinned at their interactions, falling into step beside her with Lindsey on Chloe's other side. "You two are great together, really. I couldn't be happier for you, Beca."

Lindsey nodded in agreement, chiming in, "Too adorable for words. I can't wait to wedding plan!"

Chloe's fingers tightened around hers at those words, and Beca glanced cautiously at her face only to see a casual, relaxed smile. "Uh, I don't think we're thinking about that right now," Beca replied, trying to remain neutral. "We're just enjoying being engaged."

Lindsey waved her hand, "Oh, of course. I'm not trying to rush you. I'm just so excited for both!"

"Thanks mom," Chloe said gently, and Beca could tell she desperately wanted to talk about something else.

Beca glanced around, finally spotting the shop. "Hey, that's it," she pointed out, leading the way over and opened the door to let the other three walk inside ahead of her. Catching up to Chloe as they joined the line to order, she asked, "Whatcha want? My treat."

Chloe studied the menu, chuckling at a few of the more creative names. "I'm not sure yet. What are you getting?"

Beca glanced up at the variety of options, more than a few catching her eye. "Probably the Dirt Donut… or the Voodoo Doll," she answered, her hand coming up to rest lightly on Chloe's back as someone slid past them with their box of donuts.

Chloe met her eyes briefly, before turning back to the menu. "You would get the Voodoo Doll just for the name."

"Uh, it has chocolate frosting and raspberry jelly," Beca said, as if it was the most magical combination ever created. "The pretzel stake through its tiny little heart is equivalent to a cherry on top of a masterpiece ice cream sundae."

"You're so weird," Chloe murmured with a shake of her head.

Beca grinned. "Thanks."

Melissa turned around as they neared the front, saying, "Have you girls decided? Lindsey's buying."

"Mom, you paid for dinner," Chloe protested, moving to touch her mom's arm. "Let us buy dessert."

Lindsey shook her head, replying, "Nonsense. We are so happy to be out here with you both and to celebrate your relationship and the fact that you're doing so well. Let us spoil you a bit since we don't get to anymore."

Beca sighed, reminding them, "Uh, you're literally paying for our apartment for a year. I'd say that we're pretty damn spoiled already."

Melissa waved that away as Lindsey simply ignored the fact, turning to the counter to begin their order.

"So… I guess we just let them?" Beca asked, motioning for Chloe to go first.

Chloe shrugged, "I guess so. Better than arguing about it the whole week."

Beca sighed again, waiting while Chloe ordered a Memphis Mafia, thinking to herself it did sound good before giving into temptation and asking for a Voodoo Doll. Lindsey got them all bottles of water as well, and in no time they walked outside with their donuts and drinks to a bench nearby.

Chloe let out a happy sound when she bit into hers, only hesitating for a second after meeting Beca's eyes to offer her a taste.

"Oh my God… this is amazing. Bec you have to try this," Chloe said, offering her the donut.

Beca was well aware their moms were watching as she leaned in a snagged a bite of the banana and cinnamon donut covered in chocolate glaze and peanut butter. Chloe was right, it was amazing, and the chocolate chips and peanuts stuck to the outside gave it added texture to magnify the flavors.

"That… is heaven," Beca admitted, before adding, "But mine is better."

Chloe shook her head, replying, "Not possible."

Beca shrugged, offering the donut up to Chloe who leaned in and took a bite, grimacing

almost immediately. "Oh my God… that's terrible! How do you like that?"

Beca laughed, arguing, "It's chocolate and fruit! One of the classic combos of all time. You have no idea what's good."

Chloe shook her head, "Not more classic than chocolate and peanut butter, or either of those things and bananas. I mean… Reese's Bec… what more do I need to say?"

"That Reese's are substandard," Beca snorted. "I will give you bananas and chocolate though, because it proves my point. We should have dessert fondu sometime and then see where you stand on fruit and melty chocolate."

Chloe's eyes lit up. "I LOVE fondu! We should totes go! I didn't know you liked it."

Beca shrugged, "There's plenty you still have to learn about me, Beale. And that whole "totes" deal… is not a thing."

She paused for a moment, tuning out Chloe's immediate disagreement over her unique vocabulary having completely forgotten their moms were right beside them. They weren't exactly acting like they were engaged, but one look told Beca their story was safe.

"You two need to cut that out," Beca said, pointing a finger between the two of them. "I get that you're happy, but the smiles are starting to get creepy."

Melissa laughed, apologizing, "Sorry, but it's new for us! You two have had plenty of time to get comfortable around each other, but we're experiencing you two bantering and interact in a whole new light. It's adorable."

Beca rolled her eyes. "That's it then, we'll have to stop Chlo. I refuse to be that annoyingly adorable couple that makes everyone else want to vomit. It's not my style."

"Or… you can just suck it up and accept the fact that you're not as much of a badass as you think you are," Chloe replied innocently, finishing the last bite of her donut and licking chocolate from her fingertips.

Beca watched her, momentarily distracted before shaking her head. "Never."

Chloe smirked at her, making Beca wonder when she had managed to perfect that particular expression. "Okay," Chloe said, drawing out the word with a tone that screamed sarcasm. "Should we walk around for a bit before heading back?"

At everyone's agreement, they disposed of their trash in a nearby bin and started walking along the shops and restaurants. Chloe immediately fell into step beside her again and Beca automatically laced their fingers together without a second thought, as naturally as if they'd been doing it their whole lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to the best beta ever, Arsto. I promise I will start writing again...
> 
> Thanks for all the support! You guys are the best too!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What a week! I won't be able to post on Sunday, so you guys get this week's update tonight. I doubt anyone will complain ;-).
> 
> Meant to give this disclaimer earlier: I have never bartended and barely drink alcohol, so forgive any mistakes I make in describing Beca/Stacie at work. I'm literally Googling and making it up as I go.
> 
> I also don't own anything associated with Pitch Perfect.

* * *

"We have another surprise for you girls!"

Beca felt her breath catch, not sure she could handle another surprise during this visit. "Mom, I think we can all agree that this surprise shopping trip is more than enough excitement for one day."

Chloe chuckled at her statement, commenting, "Aw, are you not having fun?"

Beca raised an eyebrow, letting Chloe know she didn't appreciate the patronizing tone. "Oh no, I love shopping. That's why I go every chance I get and why I can barely fit all my clothes and shoes and purses and other shit in my closet... oh wait, that's you."

"Could you imagine if I hadn't taken the bigger closet when we arrived? It could be so much worse," Chloe grinned, not seeming to mind Beca's semi-insult at all. "Besides, you like my clothes."

"Do I, though?" Beca sighed, retreating at single look from the redhead. "Right, of course I do. I love how many clothes you own and how fashionable you are."

Lindsey cut in, having waited long enough for them to stop their back and forth routine. "You two are seriously already bickering like an old married couple... it's crazy. And adorable."

Beca shook her head while Chloe just laughed. "Thanks mom, that's great... really."

"Anyways, we thought now might be a good time for you two to pick out rings! What do you say Bec, since you didn't plan ahead enough to buy Chloe one ahead of time?"

Beca knew her eyes went wide, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Uh..." she stuttered, turning to look at Chloe who looked equally alarmed.

Chloe recovered first, smoothly slipping her arm through Beca's. "I guess it couldn't hurt, right Bec? We can go look and see if anything catches our eye."

Beca hesitated another moment, before finally agreeing. "Sure... uh, I guess there's no harm in looking."

Melissa gave her a strange look, asking, "Bec, you already asked her to marry you. Why wouldn't you want to buy her a ring and let the whole world to know she's off limits?"

Beca realized how bad her reaction looked, her brain working overtime for an explanation. "No, I mean... of course I want that. The truth is that... I don't really want to wear one. I've never really worn rings ever, and I thought that if Chloe wore one then I'd have to as well."

"Well, not necessarily," Melissa replied, looking at Chloe. "That's really up to your fiancé, if she wants you to wear one."

Chloe thought for a moment, finally answering, "Bec, you don't have to wear one if you don't want to. It's not a big deal to me... but you definitely have to wear one after we get married."

Beca cracked a smile at her teasing tone, nodding her head. "I agree with your terms. Except at work. Do you know how many tips I'd lose if I have to wear a ring on that finger?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Are you more worried about losing a few tips or getting divorced?"

"Uh..." Beca hesitated, wondering for a moment if this was part of the game. Chloe wasn't serious, and the whole thing with the ring didn't matter because they were never getting married. Deciding to play along, she caved and said, "Getting divorced?"

"Are you asking or answering?" Melissa laughed, watching the exchange.

Beca shook her head, replying, "Answering."

Chloe's smile was victorious, leaning in a placing a kiss on Beca's cheek. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, okay, I yield... Jesus," Beca said, lacing her fingers with Chloe's and setting off down the street.

Beca was definitely surprised at how easily she had adjusted to holding Chloe's hand in any number of public or private situations. She'd rarely, if ever, allowed any type of PDA in the past, never reaching the point in a relationship where it was appropriate. Really she just didn't like it, or want to deal with the clingy emotions and feelings it created within the other person. It made it much more difficult to end things or tell them she wasn't interested in anything permanent. Maybe it was because she knew it was fake, but she found herself reaching for Chloe's hand as often as the redhead sought out hers.

They strolled casually along the street, their mom's chattering away a few paces behind them, enjoying the comfortable silence. Of course, Beca knew that part was too good to be true when Chloe leaned in to whisper in her ear. She'd discovered quickly that the redhead was never quiet for long, always finding something to comment on or ask her opinion of. It threw her off at first, but Beca found she really enjoyed Chloe's little observations, and as she called them, fun facts.

"Bec, you know you don't actually have to buy me a ring, right?"

Beca glanced behind them to ensure that Lindsey and Melissa were still in their own world. "Yeah, I know. I mean, we can find something simple though to get them off my back," she suggested. "It doesn't have to be expensive... they know we're poor."

Chloe hesitated, before agreeing, "Okay, if that's what you want."

"I just think it's the easiest thing to do," Beca shrugged, pausing at an intersection before crossing the street. "Don't you?"

"I didn't think I'd have any say in my engagement ring," Chloe shot back playfully, her tone teasing.

Beca chuckled, "There are so many crazy aspects of this situation that I'm literally just rolling with the punches. Might as well do it right, don't you think?"

"So romantic... it's no wonder you haven't swept some poor girl off her feet by now," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I'm plenty romantic," Beca scoffed. "I just haven't found someone I want to be romantic with."

Chloe replied thoughtfully, "Well you don't seem to be open to it."

Beca frowned, narrowing her eyebrows at those words. It was true, but damnit she hated admitting Chloe was right about anything.

"Is it super frustrating to you when I'm right about something?" Beca asked curiously, deciding to change the subject.

"Infuriating," Chloe answered immediately, before adding, "But becoming less-so lately, if I'm honest. You?"

Beca nodded, before starting to laugh. "You ever realize we didn't talk much before...?"

"We talked plenty," Chloe responded. "We just managed to never actually say anything. Nothing important anyways."

Beca glanced at her, admitting, "Makes me feel a little stupid now. You're not nearly as bad as I thought you were."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously still waiting on all that romance you claim to have bottled up in there. You know how to make a girl feel special."

"I can take a hint," Beca sighed, with a shake of her head. "But seriously... we should try to be friends when all this shit is over."

Before Chloe could answer, they were distracted by someone calling the redhead's name. Beca looked around confused, finally spotting a familiar blonde making her way towards them. Frowning, she thought for a moment before remembering it was that girl that Chloe went out with a few times... Hannah or something.

"Hey Chlo! How are you?"

Beca glanced at Chloe, taking in her expression and recognizing the discomfort behind her smile. She looked back at the girl, who now wore a curious expression with her gaze flitting between Chloe and their joined hands, making Chloe gently pull away from the contact. Their moms moved around them after wondering why they stopped so suddenly, and were now smiling at the blonde.

Lindsey broke the silence when Chloe didn't greet the girl. "Hello, are you a friend of Beca's or Chloe's? I'm Lindsey, Chloe's mom."

"Hailey," the blonde replied, shaking Lindsey's hand first, then Melissa's. "And yeah, I'm a friend of Chloe's."

Right, Hailey. Beca stared at her, recalling their last interaction at the bar when the girl seemed to only be interested in getting Chloe drunk and deciding she wasn't a fan.

Chloe opened her mouth to protest that, but Lindsey beat her to the punch.

"Wonderful! I've been waiting to meet some of Chloe's friends out here. How did you two meet?"

Hailey gave her a charming smile, answering, "I'm a senior at UCLA. We met on campus. How've you been, Chlo?"

Chloe shifted, looking more uncomfortable by the second. "Fine. You?"

"Eh, okay. Things didn't end up working out," Hailey said with a shrug. "I've been meaning to call you. Free for dinner sometime?"

"No, I'm not," Chloe replied shortly. "And we were never friends."

"Chloe!" Lindsey exclaimed, placing a hand on her daughter's arm.

Hailey glanced between them again, eyes narrowing. "Wait a second... are you two..."

Beca decided enough was enough. "Yeah, we are," she said confidently, lacing her fingers back with Chloe's.

"But you never said..." Hailey trailed off, trying to catch up.

Thinking fast, Beca glanced at her mom and Lindsey, asking, "Could you guys give us a second, please? We'll explain later."

Their mom's nodded, though their expressions were telling a completely different story, and moved off down the street.

Beca fixed Hailey with a glare, her tone clipped as she said, "We were together the whole time."

Hailey gave a sarcastic laugh. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck if you do or not," Beca shot back. "You were a rebound, nothing more."

"At least I was something. She never mentioned you once," Hailey's tone was pure venom. "So you obviously aren't anything special."

Beca didn't let that bother her, shrugging, "You lasted what... two dates? Am I supposed to feel threatened? You might have won a battle, but I'm the one that gets to spend the rest of my life with her."

Hailey's eyes widened at that piece of information. "You're engaged? Bullshit."

"Guess it took all of one date with you to realize she was meant to be with me." Beca let the arrogance creep into her tone, sensing instantly it was making the blonde furious. "So fuck off and leave Chloe alone."

Hailey looked back at Chloe for confirmation, and a quick glance to the side told Beca all she needed to know about the redhead's feelings on the issue. Hailey wasn't quite willing to let it go so easily.

"Is it true?"

Chloe found her voice, and Beca could hear the effort it took to keep her tone even. "Yeah, Beca and I are engaged. We're happy, and you should delete my number."

"Wow... bitch move Chlo..." Hailey trailed off, continuing snidely, "I can't believe I was gonna give you another chance." Her eyes narrowed as she looked between them once more, before sliding past them and moving on down the street.

Beca turned to watch her go for a few seconds, before facing Chloe again. "You okay?"

Chloe took a deep breath, finally nodding. "Yeah, just... I can't believe I was actually sad over her."

"Yeah, what a bitch," Beca grumbled. "Ready to go explain that away to our moms and then pick out an engagement ring?" she asked in a falsely cheerful tone, smiling when it received the intended laugh.

"Why not?" Chloe answered, her smile back in place as they started back up the street towards where Lindsey and Melissa were waiting in front of a jewelry shop. "Thanks... you didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Beca asked, genuinely confused as to what Chloe was referring to.

"You know... tell her off like that," Chloe saw awkwardly.

Beca let out a laugh, repying, "What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't defend your honor? It was nothing."

Chloe didn't say anything back, instead releasing her hand to curl her fingers around Beca's arm as they closed the distance towards their parents.

"Everything alright?" Melissa asked when they were within earshot.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah... it's nothing. Beca and I had a tough couple of days a while ago, and I was stupid and had dinner with her."

"And drinks," Beca muttered, her dislike of the other woman growing by the second.

Chloe bit her lower lip in what Beca assumed was an attempt to hide a smile, before agreeing, "Yes, and drinks. But it was stupid, and we made up and... well, she was never my friend."

Lindsey pulled Chloe away from her into a hug, saying, "I love you, Chlo, but that was such a silly thing to do! You can't run away from Beca once you're married just because you two had a fight... that's not how it works."

"I know, but we've already talked about it and moved past it, so hopefully you guys can too?" Chloe asked, her tone hopeful.

"Of course, honey," Lindsey replied, her tone comforting. "I'm glad you two worked it out. And now we can look at rings!"

Beca chuckled at how excited her tone grew by the end, trying to channel some of it and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's do it. It's about time I put a ring on it."

* * *

Beca knew she was in over her head after about five minutes of watching Melissa and Lindsey peruse the store's wide selection of engagement rings, dragging a reluctant Chloe from case to case in search of the right one. She knew this was a big deal for girls, which was why she made sure never to come close to this point in any prior relationship, and trailed along behind the other three murmuring non-committal responses whenever they asked for her opinion... which thankfully wasn't often.

For her part, Chloe was acting happy and excited, with maybe a touch of hesitation every time their mothers wandered across a more expensive collection. Beca was thankful for Chloe's constant reminder that she didn't want anything really fancy and that they didn't want to spend a lot on the ring. While Melissa didn't press them on it, she shot Beca a curious look or two as if wondering why she wasn't pushing to be more involved. Lindsey was encouraging Chloe to try on every ring in sight, insisting that she wouldn't really know what she liked or disliked until it was actually on her finger.

Beca finally came to Chloe's rescue, telling her that Lindsey was right and trying on a bunch of rings wasn't signing off on buying them and she should just go for it. Chloe held her gaze for a moment before finally agreeing, and Beca assumed she caught on to just cater to her mother for a while because it wouldn't hurt anything.

"Mom... I've already tried on several like that one and I didn't like them," Chloe sighed, finally putting her foot down on the square, three-stone ring Lindsey was pointing at. "I'd rather have a solitaire."

Beca gave her an encouraging smile, trying to be supportive since Chloe's assertion she didn't have to wear a ring at all had given her a free pass on this whole mess. She also now knew an uncomfortable amount about diamonds and settings and the four C's or whatever that made up the perfect ring, more than she ever wanted to know before, but currently helpful in steering conversations away from dangerously expensive waters.

"Okay then, we'll look at a couple more solitaires," Beca affirmed, squeezing in beside Chloe at the counter. "In white gold, please," she added, having heard the redhead say multiple times she'd never wear a yellow gold ring.

Chloe nodded, asking, "Mom, why don't you go check that case over there and Beca and I will look over here?"

Lindsey nodded happily, looping her arm through Melissa's and leading her over in the direction Chloe pointed out.

"God, I'm so sorry," Chloe muttered, dropping her head onto Beca's shoulder for a quick second. "I had no idea how awful this would be."

Beca shrugged, quickly apologizing herself after realizing she'd bumped Chloe's head gently with the movement. "It's... oh shit, my bad. Um... don't worry about it, she's excited... we're supposed to be excited. I guess I could be doing better with that... pretty sure my mom knows something's up with the way she keeps giving me weird looks."

"Maybe she just realizes how much of a crazy person my mom has turned into and is giving you sympathy looks," Chloe replied, glancing down at the selection of rings in front of them. "We should just pick out a cheap one and I'll say I'm in love with it and that'll end this particular nightmare."

"At least kind of like it," Beca said, all the rings in front of her looking exactly the same save for a few that were yellow instead of silver. "I mean, you get to pick it out and you're gonna have to wear it, so it shouldn't be something really hideous."

Chloe shook her head. "Honestly, I don't want to pick one out. This whole thing is... I'm not sure I even have words for it."

Beca understood what she meant, knowing that this was not at all how the redhead wanted this part of her life to go. Getting engaged was a big deal, and Beca had stolen that from her in a way.

"I'm sorry again... for this whole circus," Beca quietly apologized, thankful for the moment away from everyone. "I know this isn't what you had in mind for... well, your life or future or whatever."

Chloe didn't respond, but Beca didn't sense any irritation from her. She looked back down at the rings, suggesting, "How about I pick one out?"

At the same time, Lindsey called, "Chlo! Come see this one! I think you'll love it."

Chloe glanced over at her, before saying, "I'll be right there!" She quickly turned back to Beca, "Just pick one out that's not too bad while I deal with this."

Beca nodded, watching Chloe cross the short aisle to look at the ring their mothers found. With a deep breath, she looked back at the case in front of her, spotting a simple round diamond in a white gold setting. It wasn't the biggest stone by any means, but it was classic looking and she figured no one would give Chloe a hard time about it. The price was right, and Beca asked the man to hold it for her while she went to get her fiancé.

As she approached the other three, Beca could immediately tell something was up. Melissa and Lindsey were both oohing at something, which turned out to be a stunning ring on the fourth finger of Chloe's left hand. Beca remained quiet as she looked at Chloe, immediately seeing in her eyes that she loved it as much as their mothers did, however the look disappeared when Chloe glanced up to see her so close.

Beca got a closer look at the ring, noticing that the stone was much bigger and brighter than the one she'd picked out, and was in a halo setting that Chloe had shaken her head at several times before. Before she could say anything, Chloe's expression morphed into a frown and she slipped the ring off her finger.

"Sorry, it's very pretty but I don't think that's the one. Did you find anything Bec?"

Lindsey cut in, asking the saleswoman behind the counter, "Wait a minute before putting it away. Chlo, you didn't even let Beca see it."

Chloe shook her head, answering, "Mom... that ring is way out of our budget anyways. I only put it on because you kept insisting, not because we'd ever actually buy it."

Beca glanced at the group, finally turning to the woman behind the counter. "How much is it?"

"Beca."

Chloe's tone was sharp and let her know it wasn't up for discussion. Beca hesitated a second, before nodding her acceptance. "Uh, I did find one over there you might like."

"Great!" Chloe's voice was back to its usual energetic and chirpy pitch as she grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her back to the case.

The salesman offered her the ring and Beca marveled at the redheads acting skills once more, watching Chloe's eyes light up and her smile take over her face. She would have bet money the happy giggle she let out as she slipped the ring onto her finger was real, turning to Beca to tell her she loved it before showing it off for their moms to fawn over. Beca was surprised to see Lindsey's immediate acceptance of what was clearly a substandard ring, assuming the woman was either fooled by Chloe's acting or too polite to rain any negativity onto her daughter's current state of elation.

"It's beautiful and classic Beca," Lindsey said, wrapping her in a hug. "And Chloe loves it, which it all that matters."

Beca nodded, uncomfortably returning the hug. "Happy wife, happy life... isn't that how it goes?"

Lindsey laughed, nodding, "You'll do just fine."

Beca forced another smile before following the man to a different counter to pay. She wasn't expecting her mom to follow her, or to whisper subtly in her ear.

"I'm not sure what's going on Bec, but you know you can tell me anything right?"

She glanced at her mom as she waited patiently for the salesman to fill out the purchase form. "Yeah, but I don't know what you're talking about."

Melissa smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "Okay, sweetie. Something just feels off with you... maybe we're pushing you guys to take steps you weren't ready for."

Beca leaned into the embrace, wishing again she was better at this whole lying thing. "I mean we definitely hadn't planned any of this, but it would have happened sooner or later. And Chloe and I are good... so don't worry so much."

"I'm a parent, worrying is my main job," Melissa laughed, giving her a squeeze before letting go. "You'll understand that someday."

"Not anytime soon," Beca quipped back, nodding at his instructions for her to pay when she picked up the ring after it was sized.

Melissa nodded in agreement. "Nope, I guess not."

They walked back over to where Chloe and Lindsey were standing, Beca noticing Chloe's heartbroken expression immediately.

"Chlo... what's wrong? What happened?"

Chloe sighed, "It has to be sized. I won't get to wear it for three days."

Beca looked at her blankly, clueless as to why that was such terrible news.

Lindsey had no such issues, immediately comforting her daughter. "Don't worry sweetie, it will be on your finger where it belongs before you know it and you'll never have to take it off again."

Chloe sniffled before nodding. "You're right. It's only a few days."

"That's it... stay positive. Are you girls hungry? It's well past lunchtime..." Lindsey trailed off, attempting to change the subject and distract her daughter.

"I could eat," Beca answered, still not entirely sure what was happening.

Chloe agreed, and Melissa and Lindsey headed for the door discussing restaurants they'd walked past earlier in the day.

"What just happened?" Beca asked, as they followed along behind.

Chloe rolled her eyes, her expression perking up immediately. "Well I couldn't be happy about not getting to wear it home, now could I?"

"Uh..." Beca had no idea why it mattered either way. "I guess not?"

"You're really bad at this," Chloe laughed, looping her arm around Beca's elbow. "Once a girl finds "the ring" she never wants to take it off. It's like falling in love."

Beca shook her head, "Whatever you say, Beale. Maybe the problem is you're way too good at this. Sometimes I'm not even sure..." Beca trailed off, feeling her face get hot at what she almost confessed. "...if I'm convincing anyone," she finished lamely, refusing to meet the curious stare she knew Chloe was aiming at her.

"Don't worry about that," Chloe replied casually as they stepped out into the sunlight. "You're not convincing anyone... ever."

Beca looked up at that, the look she found in Chloe's eyes left her suspicious that the redhead knew exactly what she'd intended to say. "Right... good thing you're convincing enough for the both of us."

Chloe winked at her, leaning into whisper in her ear, "You're welcome for that, by the way."

Beca swallowed hard as Chloe leaned back, the anxious feelings only magnifying as she realized their moms were standing a few feet away watching. Chloe shot her another wink before dropping her arm to join them, letting Beca follow along a few paces behind, eventually brushing aside the strange feelings.

* * *

Beca sunk into the couch, relishing in the alone time she'd had all afternoon while Chloe was tutoring and their moms were doing something other than annoy them with creepy smiles. Stacie was chattering away on the other end of her headset, but Beca was only half paying attention to her friend lamenting having to work three nights in a row this week without her.

"Stace... it's three nights," Beca finally interrupted. "I was there last night and I'll be there again tonight. You can make it, I promise."

Stacie groaned again, "I don't have to be reasonable about this. Wait until I leave you alone with Lily and Jake for three nights in a row. I need you there Beca! For sanity!"

Beca laughed, "You're being beyond dramatic right now. One of those people doesn't even speak. And Jake... well, my condolences."

"He definitely makes up for Lily's silence," Stacie griped. "Want to play again?"

The apartment door swung open before Beca could answer, her head turning automatically to see Chloe walk inside holding bags of groceries.

"Ah... that's a no. Chloe just got home with groceries and I need to eat something before our shift."

Stacie was curiously silent for a second, finally asking, "You don't want to just have Greg whip us something up like usual?"

Beca's mouth immediately watered at the thought of their chef's amazing cooking. The man was a genius, and Beca honestly had no idea why he was satisfied cooking a simple shift at the club when he could probably be earning those fancy chef stars at a top restaurant somewhere.

"If I keep doing that I won't fit into my fake wedding dress," Beca quipped back, already rising to her feet. "I'll see you later."

She signed off after saying goodbye, dropping her headset onto the coffee table and stretched her arms over her head.

"Stacie?"

Chloe's voice from the kitchen distracted her, looking over to see the redhead's blue eyes watching her movements.

"Yeah. Just getting in a few rounds of Call of Duty before work. Need help?" Beca offered, making her way into the small kitchen and starting to unpack the groceries without waiting for an answer.

They worked quickly to put the food away, Beca listening as Chloe chatted about her classes and the three undergrad students she was tutoring. She enjoyed hearing Chloe's stories from the academic center, smiling at how excited she got when one of the students made a breakthrough.

"What? Don't tell me the creepy smiling thing is rubbing off on you, too."

Beca froze, not realizing what she was doing and immediately wiped the smile off her face. "No, uh... I wasn't... doing that."

Chloe's eyebrows rose, her tone skeptical. "Okay Mitchell, whatever you say, creeper."

"I'm glad you had a good day," Beca countered, trying to move the conversation past whatever expression had been on her face.

"Did you?"

Beca nodded, "Yep. They must have finally decided to let me sleep in after my shift last night because I haven't heard from them all day. It was amazing."

Chloe chuckled, "I'm meeting them for dinner in a few hours."

"That's good," Beca said, not sad at all to be missing that meal. "I'm gonna cook something quick. Were you gonna use all that chicken?"

"Maybe... what'd you have in mind?"

"I've been craving some chicken alfredo," Beca sighed, turning to their pantry trying to think of something else to eat.

Chloe hummed happily, "That sounds amazing. Want some help?"

Beca froze again, not trusting herself to turn around and face the redhead. "You want to help me cook?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Chloe's tone seemed genuine, and Beca finally turned around to discover the redhead digging into the fridge for butter and heavy cream.

"No reason," Beca finally answered, grabbing some pasta from the pantry. It wasn't fettuccini, but she also wasn't in a position to be picky about it. "I make a killer sauce."

"Good because I make a killer prep cook," Chloe replied easily, grabbing the package of chicken and closing the door to the fridge. "Sous chef? Whatever... I'll chop, you cook."

Beca grinned, affirming, "Deal."

Their kitchen was tight, and Beca was admittedly impressed at how easily they maneuvered around each other in the space. Beca was surprised to discover that Chloe didn't cook much, never having paid much attention to the fact that the redhead ate mostly salads and sandwiches for a reason. She happily showed Chloe the easy steps to make the dish, cooking the chicken in butter first before making the sauce in the same pan with heavy cream, parmesan cheese, more butter, garlic powder, and salt and pepper.

"That should do it," Beca claimed, putting the chicken back inside the pan to coat it in sauce. "Ready for a taste?"

Chloe's eyes locked on hers, nodding. "Yeah... it smells amazing."

Beca grabbed a clean fork, hesitating for a second to snag a piece of chicken. Before she could, her cell phone rang from the coffee table by her long-discarded controller and headset. Swallowing awkwardly, she passed Chloe the fork and slipped around her to answer it.

"Hello?"

"How could you not tell me you're engaged?! To Chloe?!"

Beca sighed at the slightly hysterical voice of her best friend. "Hey Jesse... I was going to tell you, I swear. It just kind of... happened. I don't really know what to say."

Jesse didn't seem all that upset at the news, more at the fact that Beca had kept it from him that she and Chloe were dating. "I don't understand Bec. You don't even like Chloe. Unless it was all a lie? Why wouldn't you tell me?

"It happened really fast, Jesse. I was going to tell you. At first we weren't even sure it would last, and then all of a sudden it was serious." Beca glanced up to see Chloe looking curiously at her from the kitchen.

After a moment, Jesse said, "Well, if you're happy then I'm happy for you! Holy shit, you're getting married! That's fucking insane."

Beca laughed uncomfortably at those words, "Ha... yeah, pretty fucking crazy."

"Sure, I'll be your best man."

Her snark returned with that invitation, slipping into the more comfortable banter she was used to with Jesse. "Geez Swanson, I don't recall ever asking you."

"I've been your lesbro since freshman year of high school, Becs," Jesse replied, his voice turning serious. "Our bond runs deep."

"Like the six feet under you'll be if you ever say lesbro again," Beca's playful tone was laced with the very real threat.

Jesse backtracked with a laugh, "Okay, okay. But seriously, I'm happy for you. I always knew there was something between you two. You just needed to stop hating each other for five seconds... so much tension that could easily turn from hate to something much more fun. Is the sex amazing?"

Beca's eyes widened at his boldness. "And we're done. Always a pleasure, Jesse," she said, swiftly hanging up the phone despite his protests.

"What did he say? Your face is bright red," Chloe smirked, clearly not going to give her a pass.

"He said he was happy to be my best man at our wedding, and then proceeded to dig that hole deeper until I hung up on him," Beca answered, not divulging the more intimate details of the conversation.

Chloe's smirk widened, "I mean, that doesn't sound like a reason to hang up on your lesbro."

Beca pointed a finger at her. "No... that is not a thing and it never will be."

Chloe held her hands up in defense, before beckoning her back over and changing the subject. "Come here and try this. It's so good."

Beca rounded the bar into the kitchen, stopping short as Chloe turned around holding a piece of chicken speared on the end of a fork and offered it to her.

"Oh we're... we're doing this," Beca stuttered, watching as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Says the person who had no problem telling our parents we were engaged," Chloe retorted.

Beca couldn't argue with that logic, slowly leaning in and snagging the piece of chicken off the fork. It was amazing, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and let out a small moan of happiness. Sighing, she leaned back against the counter, opening her eyes to find Chloe staring at her.

"What... do I have sauce on my face? It's your fault if I do..." Beca trailed off as Chloe seemed to snap out of whatever was wrong with her, turning back towards the stove.

"You're fine. Want some of this over pasta before you have to go?"

Beca swallowed the bite before answering, "Yes please." A glance at the clock told her they'd been cooking longer than she planned. "Shit... stick it in the microwave for me while I shower," she called, dashing out of the kitchen towards her room.

Beca was back at the counter shoveling down the food in an amazingly fast amount of time, ignoring Chloe's grin as she watched. Chloe stole the plate and fork from her when she was done, rinsing it off and placing both in the dishwasher.

"Thanks... for that and for cooking with me. If the moms get too annoying tonight come hang out at the club. It's always slow on Wednesdays," Beca offered, grabbing her phone and keys and rushing out the door.

* * *

Beca glanced around the nearly empty club as the three gentlemen previously seated at the bar exited through the doors. It was slow, even for a Wednesday, and she drummed her fingers against the bar as Stacie reappeared from the back.

"So much for going out with a bang," Beca sighed.

Stacie nodded, "Yeah, this blows. And not in the fun way."

Beca laughed at her expression. "Is your mind just permanently in the gutter?"

"Life is so much more fun that way. You should try it."

"I'll pass," Beca retorted, spinning and leaning back against the bar. "I feel I have a good balance going and I'd like to keep it that way."

Stacie shook her head as if she was making the biggest mistake of her life. "Speaking of... what's the whole situation with you and Chloe? You being good?"

Beca looked confused for a moment before connecting the dots. "Oh... uh, yeah we're not dating other people until we figure out how to end this charade."

"Been a while for you, hasn't it?"

"I guess," Beca replied, not having thought about it lately. "I've been a bit preoccupied lately... if you haven't noticed."

Stacie scoffed, "It's been like four days since you got engaged. What about the weeks before that?"

Beca shook her head, "Nope. We're definitely not talking about this. I'm fine."

"This being your sex life? Fine... it's boring as hell anyways," Stacie quipped back. "We should talk about mine instead... way more exciting."

"You must be so proud," Beca rolled her eyes.

Stacie winked at her, "I am."

Beca just shook her head again, knowing it was almost impossible to win these sparring matches with Stacie as the leggy brunette had zero shame. She was about to change the subject when Stacie's eyes shot towards the door, eyebrows rising slightly in surprise.

"Think you got a visitor, Becs."

Bec turned around to see Chloe's eyes scanning the bar and locking in on her own, the relief evident in her expression as she walked over and perched on a stool.

"Hey Chlo... didn't think you'd take me up on that offer, but then again you look like you could use a drink," Beca said, placing a cocktail napkin in front of the redhead. "Anything you want... on me."

Chloe gave her a weak smile. "Top shelf?"

Beca froze for a second, before breaking into a smirk. "It can't be that bad if you're cracking jokes."

"Not even for your fiancé?"

"Yeah Becs... not even for your fiancé?" Stacie butted in with a wink, nudging Beca's shoulder.

Beca held firm, shaking her head. "I'm not buying you a fifty-dollar shot, Beale. And I'm not listening to you encourage her," she added, pointing a threatening finger at Stacie as the brunette moved away to help another customer.

Chloe sighed in defeat, despite Beca knowing she'd been kidding. "Long Island Iced Tea."

"That I can do," Beca nodded, smoothly preparing the drink. "What happened?"

"Nothing big... I just needed a break. My mom is so excited about all of this and it's a lot. She keeps wanting to talk about the wedding and start planning," Chloe explained, gratefully accepting the drink Beca passed her and took a long sip from the straw. "Oh, that's good..."

Beca's chuckle faded as she watched Chloe down half the drink. "Geez slow down... those things are strong."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "I came here to get away from my mother, not to listen to your best interpretation of her."

"From what I recall of Saturday, my best interpretation of her would be to buy you several shots of tequila and then drag you onto the dance floor," Beca deadpanned, reaching for Chloe's now empty glass.

"That is very true," Chloe admitted, tapping her hand on the bar. "One more."

Beca grinned at her, already moving to grab a fresh glass. "Alright, but don't think I won't cut you off so fast if I have to."

"Yeah okay... we'll see about that," was Chloe's response, making Beca wonder if some of that liquor was already magically taking effect.

Beca placed the second drink in front of the redhead and was satisfied to see her sip this one at a more even pace. She glanced up as a couple groups entered the club, recognizing that last rush before the kitchen closed for the night. It wasn't long before drink orders came in for the tables and Beca was pulled away from Chloe, who was now looking at her phone and didn't seem to mind.

Stacie slipped behind her towards the blenders, rolling her eyes as she mixed up a pitcher of margaritas. "You'd think we were on a beach somewhere," the brunette muttered, making Beca laugh.

"Girls night?" Beca asked, knowing the usual type belonging to that order.

"Yeah, a regular bunch of woo girls," Stacie replied. "Hope they get drunk fast... much more fun to watch than when they just sip on them for hours and gossip in the corner."

"Truth," Beca nodded, filling a couple glasses with beer and placing them on a tray for the waitress. "Got busy all of a sudden."

Stacie glanced back at the restaurant, her eyes pausing on something. "Yeah... and we're not the only ones who found something to do."

Beca frowned, turning around to see Chloe was no longer alone. There definitely had not been a gentleman seated beside her five minutes ago, and her stomach definitely turned uncomfortably at the smile Chloe was beaming his way.

"Where'd he come from? I was literally just over there."

"No idea," Stacie replied casually, placing the last margarita on a tray. "Thank fucking God I'm not a waitress anymore. Can you imagine having to deal with that group?"

Beca nodded, not taking her eyes off Chloe. "Wait... what?" she asked, glancing at Stacie.

Stacie smirked at her. "You're jealous."

"What? No... that's ridiculous," Beca scoffed, tapping her latest order into the computer.

"Sure... are you planning on stealing Christmas or letting your heart grow three sizes?" Stacie teased, and Beca glared at her.

"You're being stupid right now. Chloe and I are not in a relationship... why would I be jealous?"

Stacie didn't hesitate, "Maybe because you actually like her. Is that so crazy?"

"Yes... yes, it is," Beca retorted, her eyes back on Chloe and the way she laughed at something he said, her hand coming to rest on his arm. "I just... she's not acting like she's engaged. We're supposed to keep up this charade and shit..."

Lily chose that moment to appear out of nowhere, sliding between them to pass to the other end of the bar. Beca paused for a second, eyes tracking their silent coworker.

"I hate it when she does that," Beca whispered, momentarily distracted.

Stacie shrugged, "I'd say you have bigger problems right now."

Beca frowned again, her focus back on Chloe. She moved back down the bar to where Chloe was, the redhead was talking animatedly about something but abruptly stopping when she noticed Beca.

"Can I get you anything else?" Beca knew her voice was a little stiff but couldn't find it within herself to care.

Chloe grinned at her, taking Beca a little by surprise. "Bec! This is Parker. We just met, but I think we're going to be fast friends."

"Is that so," Beca drawled, eyeing the man. "Did Lily give you another drink when I stepped away?"

"No," Chloe answered, looking at her curiously. "Anyways, I told him I needed to escape our moms and he said he's here waiting on his boyfriend who's stuck at work and I offered to keep him company instead of going home to that shit show."

Beca immediately felt guilty, realizing that there was obviously nothing romantic happening between the pair. "How kind of you," she managed, trying to regain some sort of professionalism. "Can I get you a drink?"

Parker was returning the favor and looked her up and down before he spoke to Chloe. "You were totally right... adorable and sexy... it works. You two are cute."

"I know!" Chloe exclaimed happily, reaching for her drink.

Beca raised an eyebrow, looking between the pair. "So, I think you're done," she said, reaching for Chloe's empty glass and tugging it from her grip despite the redheads attempt to hold onto it.

Parker shook his head disapprovingly, "Oh no honey, we're just getting started. Next rounds on me and you can share a cab home at the end of the night. Just wait until Gabe gets here and this party really starts."

Stacie chose that moment to swoop in and interrupt, "Bec, sorry but I need your help. Chloe's fine..." She trailed off, looking at the man for help.

"Parker," he supplied helpfully. "You are just gorgeous."

Stacie recognized the tenor of his voice instantly, holding her hand to her chest. "Why thank you! Chloe is clearly in Parker's very capable hands... I, however, don't want to switch out the kegs on my own. So let's go. Lily's got this."

Beca rolled her eyes, pointing a finger at Parker. "Don't get any ideas! Got my eye on you!"

Parker winked at her, and the last thing Beca saw before Stacie pulled her into the back room was a man come up behind him and wrap a pair of arms around his neck.

* * *

Beca was lounging on the couch with her latest book waiting for Chloe to get home from tutoring. Thursday was a late day for the redhead, with Beca usually already at work by the time Chloe arrived home. It was strange to not go to work, and Beca found herself faced with boredom for really the first time since she'd arrived in LA. An idea sprung into her head at some point during the afternoon, and she was hoping Chloe would be up for it.

The sound of a key in a lock had Beca shutting her book instantly, sitting up to watch Chloe shuffle through the door and set her bag down on the table.

"Hey."

Chloe looked up to see her on the couch, the surprise evident in her expression. "Right... I totes forgot that you aren't working the rest of the week."

Beca nodded, tossing the book onto the coffee table as she stood up. "How're you feeling?"

The previous night had been in no uncertain terms, a shit show. Beca had actually enjoyed watching Chloe drinking and dancing and letting loose with her new best friends, her drunken words by the end of the night, not Beca's. Parker and Gabe seemed like a lot of fun from Beca's spot behind the bar, and Chloe informed her she'd already accepted their invitation to have them over for dinner. Beca could only imagine the nasty hangover the redhead fought with in the morning on her way to class.

Chloe shrugged, "Tired. Thursday is my longest day, so that's normal. Why are you so... perky? It's throwing me off."

"First... never call me that again," Beca shuddered. "That's your area, not mine. And I've never had this much free time since we moved here. It's weird. Also, I had an idea for dodging our moms tonight and may have already informed them we can't hang out."

"Bless you," Chloe responded, her tone sincere. "What'd you tell them?"

Beca grinned, "It's date night!"

Chloe's blank stare wasn't exactly the reaction she was hoping for, but Beca pushed on anyways. "It's gonna be great. I planned it out and everything."

"Really?"

"Yes... why are you struggling so much with this? Engaged couples go on dates... it's not a big deal," Beca explained. "

Chloe seemed to snap out of whatever thought was consuming her, admitting, "No... you're completely right. It's not a big deal. What are we doing?"

Beca nodded her approval, answering, "We're going to this seafood place on Manhattan beach. Stacie and I found it on one of our days off a while ago, and I thought it'd be nice to get out of the city. What?"

Chloe was now frowning at her, not looking happy about something.

"Do you hate seafood? I feel like you used to order shrimp and fish and stuff when we'd go out," Beca said thoughtfully, wondering if she'd made a mistake.

"No," Chloe responded, still acting far from the bubbly version of herself Beca was growing used to over the past several days. "Is it fancy?"

Beca shook her head, "Nope, super casual. I'm wearing this." She gestured down at her black converse, skinny jeans, and purple plaid shirt that was indeed her favorite. "Let me know when you're ready and I'll get an Uber."

Chloe nodded and quickly disappeared into her room, calling out, "Give me ten minutes."

Beca grabbed her phone, quickly replying to a text from Stacie begging her to show up at work anyways before ordering an Uber. Chloe was ready right on time, and they met the driver in front of their complex. His name was Rob and he happened to be a UCLA freshman driving Uber whenever he could for beer money, which Beca respected. Chloe immediately engaged him in a conversation about school, making the drive go by quickly.

"I don't know how you do that," Beca mused, watching Chloe wave goodbye to their Uber driver.

"Do what?" Chloe asked curiously, spinning around to face the brunette.

Beca shrugged, "Make friends so easily."

Chloe let out a laugh at that. "Have you not been paying attention at all over the past week? Yeah, I'm friendly to people but that doesn't mean we automatically become friends. I don't have very many people I'd consider close friends."

"Aubrey?" Beca asked, slowly walking beside Chloe towards the front of the restaurant and pulling the door open for her.

Chloe nodded, "Aubrey and I met at college and yeah, we bonded I guess. It didn't happen right away, but she's a great friend. I know you two don't get along..."

"She's fine," Beca said dismissively. "We're just different."

"That's what you said about us," Chloe reminded her, pausing in their conversation as the hostess greeted them.

Beca nodded when she asked if it was just the two of them, and they were led to a table in the corner of the restaurant. Looking around, Beca remembered the cozy yet casual vibe of the place, not to mention the food was incredible.

"What's good here?"

Beca glanced up from the menu to see Chloe's eyes on her. For someone who hadn't seemed very excited initially, the redhead's sparkling gaze and smile let Beca know Chloe was definitely on board for a night out.

"Everything," she sighed happily. "I'm gonna get us this shellfish platter to share, and maybe we can pick out one other dish to split. You like oysters and mussels and stuff, right?"

Chloe nodded, her eyes flicking back down to the menu. Beca knew the minute she spotted something she wanted, finding herself unable to look away from the woman in front of her. Chloe continuously surprised her throughout their entire fake engagement, and she doubted tonight would be any different.

"Let's get the grilled octopus."

Beca's eyes went wide, not expecting that from the redhead at all. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied confidently. "I've never had it, but I'm feeling adventurous."

"I mean, there are plenty of things we could do that don't require eating tentacles," Beca pointed out, unsure if she was up for such extreme cuisine.

Chloe looked up to meet her gaze. "Come on... it'll be a fun story to tell our moms! How we braved octopus together! It'll be awes."

Beca stared at her, finally giving her head a slow shake. "You need to stop... that. That abbreviating words thing. It's weird."

"I think you like it," Chloe shot back with a wink.

Beca's denial was on the tip of her tongue, but the arrival of their waitress cut her off before she could get the words out.

"Hi ladies, my name is Victoria and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Beca looked back down at the wine list, frowning slightly as Chloe easily ordered a glass of something. Sighing in defeat, she looked up at the woman and asked for whatever Chloe was having. The woman shot her a smile, writing it down on her pad.

"I'll get those right out for you and be back to take your order."

"Thanks," Beca replied with what she hoped was a polite smile, turning back to Chloe and picking up right where they left off. "I do not like it... at all."

Chloe looked confused for a second before catching up to Beca's train of thought. "Oh... well it's habit by now. Guess you'll have to get used to it."

Beca sighed, knowing she was probably right. Chloe had done it ever since they got to college and she joined that stupid a capella group. Her mom had briefly suggested she join as well, but Beca adamantly refused and eventually Melissa gave up.

It seemed like no time passed at all before Victoria was back with their wine. "Have you decided on something to eat?"

Beca nodded, ordering the shellfish platter and did her best to keep from shuddering when Chloe ordered the grilled octopus, noticing how the redhead emphasized both were to share. She realized that was probably a detail she should have included, suddenly wishing she had a little more dating experience.

They chatted easily about random things as they waited for their food, surprised at how quickly it arrived since the restaurant was fairly busy. Beca couldn't help but stare at the blackened tentacles artfully presented in some kind of sauce, feeling more intimidated by the second. The shellfish platter was much more her speed, rubbing her hands together under the table at the sight of the oysters and shrimp.

"How does that look ladies?" Victoria asked.

Beca nodded as Chloe answered for them, noticing the redhead's smile looked a little forced.

"Well, don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything else," Victoria said, her hand brushing Beca's arm as she walked away.

Beca looked up from the plates and grinned at Chloe, her smile faltering a bit at the annoyance in the redhead's eyes. "What is it? Are you regretting the octopus? We can send it back or get something else..."

"What? No... it's fine. Um, a bit more octopus-looking than I anticipated but no... we're doing this," Chloe answered, her excited expression returning with an underlying determination. "But first..."

It was a miracle Beca kept her jaw from dropping open as Chloe carefully selected an oyster, leaning across the table a bit to offer it to her. She reminded herself that they were supposed to be engaged and decided to just embrace it for the evening. Beca leaned in and slurped down the oyster in what she was sure was the least graceful way possible, but the way Chloe's eyes lit up made her feel less self-conscious.

Beca decided to return the favor, taking her newfound boldness and running with it as she offered Chloe an oyster in return. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that oysters are known aphrodisiacs or if it was just sexy the way Chloe lightly gripped her hand and tilted her head back, but Beca suddenly felt uncomfortably hot in their tiny corner of the restaurant. The way Chloe licked her lips had Beca's mind headed to a very dirty place, and she was confused and nervous at the way her thoughts strayed into R-rated territory.

"You okay?" Chloe murmured, looking a little concerned.

Beca nodded shaking off the nerves, determined to shove her confusion aside and just try to enjoy their evening together. The food was as amazing as she remembered, and they were both pleasantly surprised that the grilled octopus was extremely tasty, albeit a little chewier than expected. Beca laughed as Chloe insisted it was one of her favorite things she'd ever eaten and promised she'd be telling this story for the rest of her life.

Chloe was finishing off the last of her glass of wine when their waitress returned, Beca tearing her eyes away from the woman in front of her to nod and pass her credit card over instead of asking for the check. Chloe's hand wandered across the table to play with Beca's fingers while they waited, causing some wonderful butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She was experiencing a whole new side of Chloe this evening, a calmer, genuinely flirty one and Beca realized she couldn't deny her growing attraction much longer. Chloe excused herself to use the restroom, and Beca couldn't help but watch her gracefully cross the small restaurant until she disappeared around a corner.

Beca waited patiently at the table, sipping at her glass of water and glancing out the window at the beautiful sunset. Hopefully they'd have time to go for a walk on the beach and catch the reflection of it on the water. The beach was a luxury neither of them were used to having access to, and Beca had gone at every opportunity since she'd arrived in LA.

Victoria returned with the bill, startling her out of her thoughts. "Thank you so much for dining with us tonight. It was a pleasure serving you and I hope you come back and visit us again soon."

Beca smiled up at her again, "Thanks for everything. It was amazing."

"Anytime," the woman said, trailing her fingers down Beca's arm before abruptly pulling away at a harsh cough behind her.

Beca turned in her chair to see Chloe, eyes narrowed at their waitress who quickly vanished from sight.

"Chlo..." Beca started, only to have Chloe's glare turned on her and then glance down at the unsigned check. Beca followed her gaze and flushed bright red at the digits scrawled across the bottom. "Well that's awkward."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she sat down, gesturing at the bill. "Well go ahead."

Beca grinned as she wrote in the tip and signed the check, purposefully leaving the receipt behind in the little book. "Ready? I thought we could go for a walk on the beach before the sun fully sets."

Chloe looked surprised, and Beca wondered if she should be offended. "What? You didn't think I'd actually call her, did you? I'm engaged," she whispered, her tone highly offended.

Chloe laughed, her whole body relaxing as Beca offered her a hand out of the chair. They left the restaurant and started walking the short distance to the beach. Beca changed the subject to how good the food was, which Chloe agreed with but also informed her they were never going back. They paused by the edge of the sand to remove their shoes, and Beca sighed happily at the feeling of the sand between her toes before picking their conversation back up.

"Chloe Beale... are you jealous?!" Beca accused, unable to help teasing the redhead a little.

Chloe scoffed, "Of her? Please... she's not even close to my league."

Beca thought back to the woman, who admittedly was usually exactly her type. Tall, leggy brunette... it was really no wonder she'd caved and slept with Stacie so easily. However after spending the evening and the past few days pretending to be with Chloe, Beca realized she legitimately wasn't interested in the woman.

Stepping up beside the redhead, Beca laced their fingers together and quietly murmured, "No... she's not."

They exchanged a glance, and Chloe's soft smile let Beca know she'd said the right thing.

* * *

It was later than Beca planned by the time they returned to their apartment, but she had one last surprise left for Chloe. They walked inside and Chloe tossed her purse onto the table, pulling off her shoes as Beca locked the door behind them.

"Hey, wait one second," Beca said quickly, before Chloe could walk into her room.

Chloe spun around to look at her questioningly. Beca crossed the distance in a few strides.

"So, uh... I know I'm pretty bad at this but I'm trying, and I had a lot of fun tonight," she began, feeling like an idiot at Chloe's teasing smile.

"You're not THAT bad at this, by the way. Tonight was... fun. Really fun... except for the part where that waitress hit on you and gave you her number."

It wasn't what Beca had expected to come out of Chloe's mouth, but she would definitely take it. It gave her the confidence to do what she'd planned after all.

"Cool... uh, I mean, yeah that part sucked. But I was glad you agreed to come out with me." If Beca could smack herself in the face to stop being so awkward, she'd do it in a heartbeat. It was almost painful sometimes.

"Me too," Chloe agreed, her smile turning sincere.

So, with our whole engagement dinner party thing happening tomorrow, I felt like it was only right you should have this," Beca shrugged, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small black box. "I know this isn't how you pictured it, but..."

Beca dropped to one knee and looked up at Chloe with what she hoped was an endearing smile. "Chlo... will you fake marry me?" She popped open the box, knowing Chloe wasn't expecting the ring inside.

Chloe's expression morphed from slightly humorous to shock in a split second as she got her first look at the ring in the box. "Beca! What... Why did you do that?"

Beca smiled, recalling her trip back to the jewelry store the following day to tell the salesman she'd changed her mind and instead wanted the ring Chloe and their moms were fawning over. Chloe had said it was too expensive, but the price really hadn't been that bad and Beca could tell the redhead genuinely loved it.

"I figured that if you were gonna have to be fake engaged, you could at least be in love with the ring," Beca said sheepishly. "I went back to the store and switched to this one. I could tell you loved it." After a long moment of silence, she shifted nervously on her knee. "So... is that a yes, or..."

Chloe's hands had come up to cover her mouth, and Beca swore she saw tears behind those clear blue eyes. She wasn't sure what Chloe's reaction would be to seeing this ring, but it was definitely more emotional than she pictured.

"Yeah... yes, of course," Chloe whispered, and Beca grinned as she slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand and stood up.

Chloe's eyes were still locked on the ring now adorning her finger, and Beca was thrilled that she loved it so much. It was definitely worth spending the extra money, especially since this whole mess was her fault. Beca wasn't prepared when Chloe suddenly met her eyes, making her realize just how little space was between them. Neither of them moved for a long moment, and Beca felt the pull between them that they'd been toying with throughout dinner.

Chloe's gaze flicking down to her lips cut through her last bit of resistance, and Beca found herself unable to stop from leaning in. The kiss was slow and tentative, both pulling back after a few seconds with their eyes meeting trying to judge what the other was feeling. Beca almost felt like it was a scene in a movie the way they were sizing each other up, seeming to come to an agreement at the same time.

Chloe's hands flew to cup her face at the same time Beca's hands gripped Chloe's hips, their lips connecting again in a kiss that was far from tentative. Beca stopped thinking about anything but the way Chloe was pressed against her, all of the pent-up feelings towards the redhead releasing in the most positive way possible. The way Chloe's lips were moving against her own was distracting and wonderful and perfect and intoxicating to the point where Beca completely lost track of everything else happening around them.

Her hands slipped around to pull Chloe tighter against her body, the resulting gasp allowing Beca's tongue entrance. Chloe moved one hand around to the base of Beca's neck, fingers tangling in her hair as she tried to press herself closer. Needing oxygen, but not wanting to stop kissing the redhead, Beca tore her lips away and immediately pressed them to Chloe's jaw, trailing down over her neck to release a series of breaths and squeaks. Chloe impatiently guided Beca back to her lips, sharing another deep kiss before slowing things down.

Beca felt the change of pace instantly, the soft kisses Chloe was pressing against her lips taking things down a few notches until the redhead pulled back completely. Chloe took a few steps back, putting physical space between them as a hand came up once more to cover her mouth.

Beca took a couple deep breaths as the past who knows how many minutes came flooding back, along with an ocean of uncertainty. That had definitely not gone the way she imagined... the fake proposal went fine, but the whole making out bit afterwards was not part of the plan.

"Chlo..." Beca started, unsure of where she was actually going with that sentence.

Chloe met her gaze, looking as confused as she felt. "Um... I've got class in the morning, so..."

Beca nodded, desperate to return to any sort of normal interaction. "Yeah... you should probably..." she trailed off, gesturing randomly with her hand.

"Yeah..." Chloe mumbled, suddenly recovering her ability to move again as she spun around and disappeared inside her room without another word.

Beca took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. She stood facing Chloe's door for a few long minutes before grabbing her book off the coffee table and heading to bed, wondering for the second time in less than a week, 'What the fuck just happened?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a massive thank you to my beta Arsto. Couldn't do this without you!
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support for this fic!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying this chapter and I were not friends is a MASSIVE understatement. And it shouldn't have been that way, which made it even more frustrating. So... on that note, ENJOY!

* * *

Beca laid in bed staring at her ceiling listening to Chloe's quiet movements outside her door in the main room, not ready to face her after the way their night ended. She was growing familiar with this position having spent quite a few hours laying in this exact spot last night before finally falling asleep. She couldn't help replaying the way Chloe's lips felt against hers, the way they seemed to fit perfectly together without even trying... how their chemistry was off the charts without any preamble or effort. One second Beca thought she was being funny dropping to one knee and offering Chloe the ring, wanting to end the night on a lighter note, and the next thing she knew Chloe's tongue was twisting with hers in a way that had her weak in the knees at the thought of what else the redhead could do with it.

It had her confused more than anything, wondering exactly when her feelings towards Chloe turned from annoyance and irritation to attraction. Sure, they'd been getting along much better since the accidental engagement, but Beca chalked that up to successful communication and survival instincts where their parents were concerned. She also wasn't sure if she was really attracted to Chloe or if all these weird feelings were just a product of their situation, a mistake she wasn't keen on making and having to live with after the charade was over.

These thoughts swirling around in her brain had kept her awake at night and now kept her hiding in her room instead of facing things head on. Beca knew she couldn't hide forever, and ultimately decided to grow up and act like an adult and find out what Chloe's thoughts were. She climbed out of bed and ventured into the main room, running her fingers through her hair still messy from sleep.

Chloe glanced up at her from the kitchen where she was putting away clean plates from the dishwasher. She didn't hold the eye contact and didn't say anything, making Beca feel even more awkward.

"Hey," Beca said slowly, making her way over to sit on one of the stools at the bar.

Chloe looked at her again, not stopping her task. "Morning."

Beca sucked in a slow breath, wondering how to make the twisting feeling in her stomach go away. "Uh... about last night..."

Chloe finally held her gaze, interrupting her before she could figure out how to finish that sentence. "Yeah, about that... I'm sorry. I have no idea why I got so emotional over a stupid ring and a fake proposal."

Beca was caught off guard, not expecting those words from the redhead. "No, come on... it was a stupid thing for me to do. I don't even know why I did that whole... get down on one knee thing. That was weird... it was supposed to be funny."

"It was fine... it should have been funny," Chloe shrugged. "I was in my head and made it... not funny. I'm sorry about the whole... kissing thing. I don't know where that came from."

"No," Beca repeated, shaking her head. "I mean, don't apologize for that. You said yourself we were probably gonna have to kiss at some point this week."

Chloe's lips turned up in a small smile. "I imagined it would be for our parents, though. Not alone in our apartment."

Beca smiled back, replying casually, "Tomato, To...mato. Whatever, it was a good kiss. No big deal."

"Just good?" Chloe's eyes echoed the challenge in her tone.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Oh, sorry." She thought quickly, changing her voice to attempt to mimic the redheads, "Totes the best kiss ever. I'll never recover."

Chloe's jaw dropped and she flung the dishtowel she was holding across the bar at the brunette. "I do not sound like that!"

Beca busted out laughing, holding her hands up in defense. "I mean... you kinda do."

"I do not," Chloe shot back, still somewhat surprised at her words.

They were silent for a minute before Beca spoke. "Are things gonna be weird between us now?" she asked tentatively. "Because I thought we were really, you know... becoming friends and I don't want things to get weird."

Chloe studied her for another few seconds, her expression shifting from slightly annoyed to neutral. "It's not gonna be weird," she finally answered. "And I think we're friends by now, don't you?"

Beca nodded, breaking into a small smile. "Yeah, I think we are. Nice to finally be friends with you Beale. It only took us twenty or so years."

"Yeah, you were a slow learner," Chloe quipped, the mischievous glint back in her eyes.

"I... am going to let that one slide," Beca replied with a shake of her head. "Mainly because it's true... even if I don't think it applies here," she finished, gesturing between them. "But also because our dads arrive today and I do not want to have to face them alone or explain exactly how badly I fucked up."

It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes. "You just want to lean on me like a crutch... that's all I'm good for, huh?"

Beca shrugged, "It's nice having a kinda... partner in crime. Like we have this secret that only we know and we're working together to keep it that way."

"Except for Stacie and Aubrey," Chloe corrected, and Beca's eyes shot to hers.

"What do you mean, Aubrey?" Beca asked slowly, dreading the answer.

Chloe resumed putting away the clean dishes. "Well I couldn't exactly lie to Aubrey about this. It'd be like you trying to convince Stacie we were actually engaged."

"Stacie would have believe me a hundred percent if I told her it was real," Beca shot back, her eyes going wide. "You seriously told Aubrey?"

"Of course! Our parents are throwing us an engagement party tomorrow night and Aubrey is flying in for it," Chloe reasoned. "Also, I tell her everything."

Beca threw her hands up, her voice also rising when she said, "Well, stop it!"

Chloe shook her head, "I'll stop when you stop telling Stacie everything that's going on with us. Why does she need to know, anyways?"

"What... why does that even matter?" Beca asked, momentarily confused.

"It just... does. Okay?"

Beca thought for a moment before nodding dumbly, still not really understanding why Chloe felt so strongly about that subject. It was a conversation for another time though, as both their phones began ringing at the same time. Their eyes met, knowing exactly who it was.

"You answer," Beca said first, grinning at Chloe's exasperated look as the redhead picked up her phone.

"Hi mom. Oh great, I'm so glad Dad's here already. Sure, we can meet for lunch. Awes." Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes listening to whatever Lindsey was saying on the other end of the call before hanging up and turning back to Beca.

"Our dads are here. You ready for this?"

Beca sighed and shook her head. "Not really."

"Good. We're meeting them for lunch in thirty minutes."

* * *

It happened suddenly, while they were walking to lunch. Chloe had decided for the first time in Beca's recent memory to just enjoy the stroll outside and leave her to her thoughts, which turned out to be a terrible decision.

"I don't think I can do this."

Chloe froze on the sidewalk, turning to look at Beca a few paces behind her. "What?"

Beca swallowed nervously, glancing at the restaurant up the block where their parents were waiting for them. "It's like... I know it's not real... but this feels really real. It's fucking with me. I'm supposed to lie straight to your dad's face?"

"You've been lying straight to our mom's faces for the past week. And how is it really any different than our whole lives?" Chloe replied, almost as if she was casually waiting for Beca to finish freaking out so they could get on with lunch.

"What are we doing? This is fucking marriage," Beca rambled on, ignoring everything Chloe said. "They're gonna be so pissed or upset or something when we tell them the truth... it's gonna ruin everything."

Chloe decided to intervene, stepping forward and grabbing Beca's arms until she met her gaze. "Bec, it's going to be fine. I promise."

Beca shook her head, "How can you promise something like that?"

"Because this is our parents we're talking about. My parents love you... even my dad. And your parents love me. And when we tell them we've decided to just be friends, they'll still love us."

Beca opened her mouth, managing to freeze in place when she realized her first thought was that she didn't want to just be Chloe's friend. That stopped her in her tracks, eventually snapping her mouth shut when Chloe broke into a grin.

"Are you done freaking out?"

Beca sighed, knowing that while she may have gone insane and actually developed feelings for Chloe, there was no way the redhead felt the same way about her. Chloe was just playing her part to get through this until the day they could go back to normal. Well, maybe a new version of normal where they were actual friends, but definitely not the one Beca was realizing she wanted.

"Yeah... I'm good," Beca replied, starting to slowly walk up the sidewalk again.

Chloe let out a breath, falling into step beside her and taking her hand. "Good... that was weird. I'm not used to you... doing that. You're usually steady, you know? Like, I know you haven't enjoyed the past week, but you've kinda surprised me. "

Beca frowned, confused by her words. "What do you mean?"

"You've been here. You didn't bail, and you stuck up for me and for our fake relationship," Chloe explained, shooting her a smile.

"Never crossed my mind," Beca lied, returning Chloe's smile.

Chloe laughed, "Oh my God, you liar! That was pathetic."

Beca tried to look offended and attempted to pull her hand out of Chloe's grip. "I wasn't lying!"

Chloe held on tight, ultimately pulling Beca back to her side and foiling her escape. "You're the worst liar. No wonder you never got away with anything when we were growing up."

"Technically, at the time I thought I got away with plenty," Beca retorted, eyes narrowing.

Chloe laughed again, and Beca found herself momentarily captivated at the relaxed, happy look on the redhead's face.

"Only for your mom to bring all those dreams crashing down in about ten seconds."

Beca frowned again, grumbling under her breath about how they were going to be late and started tugging Chloe towards the restaurant, pausing outside the door.

"I would never have bailed on you after this whole mess was my fault in the first place," Beca said softly, looking down at her shoes.

Chloe was quiet for a second beside her, before squeezing her hand. "I know, I just wanted you to know your support this past week has meant a lot to me."

Beca finally met her eyes, giving a short nod.

"You ready?" Chloe asked patiently, and Beca knew she'd wait outside with her for another hour if that's what she needed.

Knowing their parents were right inside the restaurant eliminated that option, but Beca didn't need it.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said confidently, pulling open the door and letting Chloe walk inside first.

Their parents were sitting in the waiting area, both Gavin and Scott standing immediately to hug their daughters. Hugs and congratulations were exchanged all around, finally ending when the hostess approached them to show them to their table.

A waitress approached their table after everyone was seated, giving them a friendly smile. "Hi everyone! My name is Nicole and I'll be taking care of you. Are we celebrating anything today?"

Beca had to actively keep her jaw from dropping at her question, wondering how she knew.

Lindsey's smile covered her face, jumping at the opening. "Yes! Our girls are getting married!"

Beca forced a smile, turning to look at Chloe when she felt the redhead take her hand under the table. Chloe's touch calmed her, wondering for a moment when the hell that happened. When had she grown so accustomed to the redhead's hand in hers that it actually comforted her in a stressful moment?

"Congratulations! That's so great!" Nicole's response was completely appropriate, and Beca was grateful that Chloe answered for both of them before rolling her eyes at the choice of words.

"Thank you! We're totes excited."

Beca shook her head, "No... I'm just regular excited. Not... whatever that was."

Chloe grinned, leaning closer to slip her free hand around Beca's arm and hug it to her chest. "Aw, come on baby. You know you love it."

Beca blanked for a moment at the easy way the pet name slipped from Chloe's lips, her only thought being she shouldn't have liked it so much. It made a warmth spread through her, a happiness she wasn't accustomed to. These feelings were fast spiraling out of control, and Beca knew she needed to get a handle on them before she ruined everything. Again.

"Heh... no," Beca denied again. "That's not a thing."

Chloe smirked at her, leaning in to stage whisper in her ear loud enough for the rest of the group to hear, "That's not what you said last night..."

Beca blushed furiously, knowing it didn't matter that Chloe was lying her ass off. She chanced a look at their parents, frowning at their moms. "I thought we talked about the creepy smiling?"

Scott broke in, commenting, "I think Beca has a point, hun. You looked eerily like a serial killer just now."

Melissa narrowed her eyes at him. "Watch it, buddy. We're just so happy for them!"

Beca's gaze was drawn back to the waitress, starting to look slightly uncomfortable at their family dynamics. "Uh... maybe we should order drinks?"

Nicole pounced on that opportunity, recovering her professional attitude in a heartbeat as she took their orders and left to give them time to look over the menu.

Scott glanced at the menu, before looking back up at Beca. "So Gavin and I are a bit behind on this whole new relationship situation," he began, sitting up a little in his chair. "Care to fill us in?"

Beca nodded and began telling the same story over again, pausing briefly when Nicole came back with their drinks to order lunch. Chloe scooted her chair closer to her at some point during the retelling, her hand resting comfortably on Beca's thigh tracing distracting patterns with her fingers. Chloe would interject with random details when Beca hit a snag, but mostly engaged in a quiet side conversation with her mom.

Gavin raised his glass when she was finished, and it was all Beca could do not to hide in embarrassment.

"Chlo, we're so proud of you, and beyond happy that you've found your soulmate in your best friend. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a literal lifetime with their spouse, and we can't wait to see where your lives take you in the future."

Beca's thoughts were swirling again as she sipped her water, glancing at Chloe who was wiping an imaginary tear from her eye... at least Beca was pretty sure it was fake, though her eyes did look a little red and watery. Damn Chloe for being so fucking good at this! Beca just felt guiltier at the kind words from Chloe's father, wondering if all this was going to come crashing down around them.

Scott coughed, not to be outdone. "Bec, you know I'm not one for speeches... so I won't make one," he winked, setting his glass back down on the table to the resulting laughter.

"So eloquent," Melissa teased him, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"It's why you married me," Scott quipped back, a broad smile on his face. "Any thoughts on the wedding?"

Beca hesitated, thankful for Chloe once more as the redhead smoothly answered him.

"We're not really thinking about the wedding right now. Kinda just taking one day at a time and being happily engaged," Chloe said, shifting even closer to Beca.

That seemed to trigger Lindsey, and even Beca saw her eyes shoot straight to Chloe's left hand that was now curled around Beca's bicep.

"Chlo! The ring!"

Chloe blushed as she removed her hand and held it out for their parents to see. "Yeah, um... Bec surprised me last night with it."

Lindsey's hand flew to her chest, "Beca! You got the one she told you not to get!" Her voice was anything but negative, instead holding this adoring tone.

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, I mean... I could tell Chloe really loved this one. She liked the one I picked out too, but I could tell when I came over that she fell in love with that one. I wanted her to have it."

"Bec, that's so sweet," Melissa said from her other side, pulling her away from Chloe into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in her ear.

"It's no big deal," Beca mumbled, awkwardly hugging her mom back before righting herself in her chair. At their dad's puzzled faces, she quickly explained their ring shopping adventure.

Lindsey sighed happily, reaching over to snag her husband's hand. "I see what you meant, Chlo. It's all about the little things."

Chloe smiled in response, turning to look at Beca. "Yeah... it is."

Beca wasn't prepared for Chloe to gently grip her cheeks and place a quick kiss on her lips, swallowing hard when she pulled back. Their eyes remained on each other, Chloe murmuring a quiet thank you at Beca's thoughtfulness with the ring.

The moment was broken when their food arrived, jerking Beca's attention away from Chloe to the waiter setting a large tray of food on a stand beside their table. Apparently that kiss last night opened the door to kissing in public, and while Beca thought their talk that morning had nixed the idea of kissing again, Chloe seemed to feel the opposite.

She glanced to the side at the way the redhead seemed completely unaffected by that brief moment, immediately shaking off the emotions feeling stupid for over-analyzing everything. Chloe was still playing her part, just like Beca needed to play hers. A peck on the lips wasn't a declaration of love, and Beca needed to adjust and adapt the way Chloe apparently already had.

* * *

Beca sighed in relief as she followed Chloe back inside their apartment, grateful for the break from their parents. They'd all gone out to a nice dinner to celebrate, and Beca wondered how long they'd be celebrating this engagement. It felt like it had dragged on for much longer than was normal and included much more food than was necessary. It also hadn't helped that Chloe looked absolutely stunning in the blue dress she'd chosen to wear, and Beca hadn't been able to keep her eyes off her all night despite her best efforts.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Beca froze, looking up from her thoughts to see Chloe's concerned expression. "What?"

Chloe shot her a patronizing smile. "So we had a whole talk this morning about not letting things get weird between us, and you've been nothing but weird ever since."

"That's not true," Beca protested. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"First you freaked out on the way to lunch, and now you're hesitant again... and you barely spoke during dinner tonight," Chloe reasoned, moving further into their apartment to set her purse down on the table. "Just talk to me so we can figure out how to fix it."

Beca let out a laugh, hating how forced it sounded. "Uh... I don't think it's something that can be fixed."

Chloe didn't answer immediately, finally asking, "Are you having more regrets? Is this a different freak out? Is it me?"

"No," Beca answered immediately, eyes going wide at Chloe's reaction.

"Oh my God, it's me! What did I do?"

Beca shot into damage control mode, instantly trying to fix the situation, "No, Chlo... it's not you, it's me."

Chloe stopped speaking, looking as if she was thinking back over the past few days trying to figure out what happened.

Beca knew she was going crazy at the next words out of her mouth. "Chloe... fine, it is you. I can't stop thinking about you!"

They both froze, and Beca knew she couldn't take it back now. She shifted uncomfortably under Chloe's intense stare, unsure of what to say now.

"What... what do you mean?"

Chloe wasn't going to let her off the hook and Beca decided that was okay, taking a determined breath before answering her.

"I was honest with you before when I said I'd never really been in a relationship. I have no idea what I'm doing all of this is so confusing to me, but I like spending time with you. I like that we don't fight anymore, and when you smile at me, and when you reach for my hand. I feel like I'm going crazy because I think about you all the time and I know it's not real for you but I'm terrified because I think it's starting to be real for me."

Beca stopped rambling, wondering if she'd blacked out again since that would be the only reason she just admitted her feelings out loud. Chloe stood frozen staring at her, and Beca couldn't help but wonder if she'd just ruined any chance of them being friends, let alone pulling off this charade.

Chloe shuffled forwards toward her, clearly still trying to process everything Beca just confessed. She stopped in front of her and Beca felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, briefly wondering if Chloe could hear it.

"So... you like me?" Chloe asked, and it was the disbelief in her tone that forced Beca into movement, slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah, I think..."

Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips pressing against hers, recovering quickly from the shock to kiss her back. It was just as good as their first kiss, maybe better because Beca realized they were both on the same page. Why would Chloe kiss her if she didn't feel the same way? Beca pulled away, suddenly realizing she needed to hear the words.

"Does that mean you like me too?" Beca asked, her hands resting lightly on Chloe's hips.

Chloe nodded, breaking into a soft smile... the one that made Beca's stomach flutter when it was directed at her.

"I'm not sure when it happened, but at some point I stopped wanting to smack that stupid smirk off your face and..." Chloe trailed off, her eyes dropping back to Beca's lips. "I blame you for this, you know... you're kinda sweet and thoughtful when you want to be."

Beca grinned, "And you thought I didn't have any moves, Beale?"

Chloe shook her head, face flushing slightly before meeting Beca's eyes. "Care to prove me wrong?"

The challenge was there, but Beca resisted. Something inside her told her this was different... that she wanted things with Chloe to be different. "I could... but I think I'd rather keep the whole mysterious vibe I've got going on. It seems to be working."

"You know that whole vibe is much less effective after you just confessed all those feelings for me, right?" Chloe teased.

Beca rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, well in that case..." Chloe trailed off, moving to take a step back.

Beca caved in, immediately missing the way the redhead had been pressed against her and grabbed her hand before it was out of reach, pulling her back in close. "Maybe I have a small idea what you're talking about," she admitted.

Chloe's smile was satisfied and Beca shook her head in defeat. "Sorry I was weird today."

"I'm not." Chloe's answer was sure, and Beca looked at her curiously. "I feel like I was probably as much of a mess as you were... I'm just better at hiding it," Chloe confessed, moving her fingers to lace between Beca's. "But since you went all Romeo on me just now, I don't have to."

"You're welcome," Beca breathed, distracted by Chloe's proximity and the way her fingers were gently playing with her own. "So, what happens now?"

Chloe winked at her. "Now... we go to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, Arsto, for pushing and prodding and poking at me until I finished this chapter. Also for supporting me with that super mean cliffy ;-).
> 
> Thanks for all the love for this fic! You guys are the best!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever cloud of horror had descended over the last chapter is gone, and this one was super fun to write :-).

* * *

Beca sleepily opened her eyes at the gentle knocking on her bedroom door, resisting the urge to burrow back beneath the covers when it slowly opened letting light into the room. Chloe must have realized the situation, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Hey."

Beca appreciated the soft tone, trying to pull her mind from the foggy sleepy feeling. "Morning," she yawned, turning her face into her pillow.

Chloe kept her distance, though Beca was aware of her unwavering gaze.

"Quit staring at me, Beale," Beca muttered, forcing herself to sit up a little and rub at her eyes, unaware that her tank top had ridden up high on her stomach during the night. Gathering her bearings, Beca finally focused her gaze on the redhead, growing impatient waiting for her to explain her presence.

"As much as I love being woken up early," Beca drawled, her lips curling into a semi-frustrated smile before continuing, "Why exactly am I awake?"

Chloe's eyes snapped up to meet hers, seeming to shake out of her thoughts. "Aubrey's flight landed and she's catching a cab here. I thought you might want some notice before we have company."

Beca sighed, both grateful at the heads up and irritated at the thought of Aubrey infiltrating her home. Processing those words for a second, Beca suddenly made a connection she hoped was wrong. "Wait... is Aubrey staying here? Like, overnight?"

Chloe's eyebrow rose as she answered, "Of course. I can't make her get a hotel. It's only for two nights... surely you can survive that."

"But... where is she sleeping?"

"With me."

Beca frowned at that answer, and at the easy tone with which Chloe answered her. "What?"

Chloe didn't look bothered at all, replying, "We've shared a bed many times before. It's not a big deal."

"Uh..." Beca trailed off, unsure why exactly she was so uncomfortable with that idea. Maybe discomfort wasn't accurate... she hated the idea of Chloe sharing a bed with Aubrey.

Chloe seemed to pick up on it, and Beca decided she also hated the knowing smile that graced the redhead's face. "Bec... are you worried about Aubrey and I sharing a bed? You know we're just friends..."

"What... no, it's fine," Beca stuttered, wondering where all that honesty from the night before had gone. It should be easy for her to just tell Chloe that yes, it did in fact bother her and she'd much rather find another solution... like maybe Chloe sleeping in here with her. "Oh shit..."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, so you suck at lying. We've covered that. Also, if you don't want me to sleep with Aubrey just say so."

Beca closed her eyes trying to block out the images that Chloe's words unintentionally caused, growing more irritated by the second at the way this conversation was going. She knew there was no reason to be jealous of Chloe and Aubrey's friendship, and she had bigger problems to focus on... like the fact that she was now thinking about Chloe in her bed and what actions might follow that scenario.

"You just caught me off guard... it's fine, I promise," Beca sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "How long do I have before she gets here?"

Chloe shrugged, apparently letting it go. "Thirty minutes," she answered, turning to leave. Pausing at the door, Chloe half-turned to look at her. "You know Bec, if you want me in your bed... all you have to do is ask."

Beca flushed at her tone, her irritation coming back at Chloe's flirty teasing. "Yeah, well I don't. At all... so don't worry about it."

Chloe chuckled and slipped out her door, her voice floating back through the opening, "Whatever you say. Also, it's almost noon... get your ass up."

Beca waited until she was certain Chloe was gone before flopping back onto her bed, grabbing a pillow and pressing it over her face. Her body felt hot, and she was certain Chloe knew exactly the effect her words would have.

She'd barely managed to keep her jaw from hitting the floor last night when Chloe suggested they go to bed, quickly scowling at Chloe's teasing laugh before the redhead placed a quick kiss on her cheek and threw a "goodnight" over her shoulder as she entered her bedroom. Beca had been rooted to the spot for a minute processing all that came with the thought of sleeping with one Chloe Beale, yet another thing she'd never thought would happen.

Beca dragged herself out of bed, knowing the clock was ticking down to Aubrey's arrival and wanted to have at least showered by the time the blonde made her appearance. It didn't take her long to get ready, still unsure of exactly what was going to happen today. All she knew was that their parents had enlisted Aubrey and Jesse's help to throw them an engagement party with their friends and that it was at the club since Stacie technically still had to work.

Beca pulled on her favorite pair of skinny jeans and slipped her arms through her favorite purple and black plaid shirt, exiting her room as she slowly did up the buttons. Glancing up around the room, she spotted Chloe in the kitchen cleaning the countertops.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe looked up at her, setting the sponge on the sink edge. "Cleaning."

Beca nodded, "Obviously. Why?"

"Because we're having guests?" Chloe's voice rose slightly at the end, making her answer sound like another question.

"It's just Aubrey," Beca replied, her tone confused. "She won't care... will she?"

Chloe shrugged, abandoning the kitchen to join Beca near the table as she finished buttoning up her shirt. Beca's breath caught in her throat as Chloe's hands reached up to stop hers from finishing the final button, moving down to release the one below it as well.

"You just gonna strip me here and now in the middle of the room?" Beca murmured, still trying to regain some semblance of control. "I thought you wanted me to get dressed?"

Chloe smirked, making Beca wonder when the redhead picked up her trademark expression. "That was before I saw that rocking body you're hiding under all those layers," Chloe teased, smoothing her hands down Beca's arms. "And you looked weird with it buttoned all the way up... stuffy and formal. Like you said... it's just Aubrey."

Beca finally let her breath out as Chloe let out a laugh and turned away, resuming her examination of their tiny kitchen. She wasn't used to not having the upper hand in relationships, and Beca was still learning how to handle Chloe's easy ability to disarm her and reduce her to a blushing fumbling mess. Then again, there was nothing about their relationship that was normal in any way, and Beca knew Chloe was making it up as they went along just as much as she was.

"Bec?"

Beca looked up, drawn out of her thoughts to see Chloe's eyes on her. "Yeah?"

"You okay? You were just standing there frowning. I almost laughed, but then you didn't stop."

"How thoughtful of you," Beca quipped.

Chloe took one final look around the kitchen, giving it a nod of approval before moving back over to Beca. "What's up?"

Beca shook her head, unsure of her answer. "I don't know... still kinda figuring this whole thing out, I guess."

"That's fair. By this whole thing... you mean us?"

"Us," Beca repeated, meeting Chloe's eyes. "Is there an us?"

"Depends on what you're referring to," Chloe answered. "Is there an us that is still pretending to be engaged and obligated to show up to a certain party this evening? Yes."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Thank you for that summary... I'd completely forgotten all about that train wreck."

Chloe laughed, reaching out to take Beca's hand and laced their fingers together. "If you're asking if there's an us as in a couple of people who've known each other their whole lives and in a week gone from borderline hatred to possibly dating... I'd give that a yes as well."

Beca swallowed, defaulting to humor instead of following Chloe's more serious lead. "Technically we've already been on a date, Beale."

"Oh, my bad," Chloe smiled, her voice quiet. "Borderline hatred to dating then... my answer is still the same."

Beca's heart swelled at the redhead's confession, unable to keep it inside as she broke into a wide grin. "You want to date me."

It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes. "Not if you're going to be an ass about it."

Her grin only grew wider, breaking into a laugh as Chloe shook her head and tried to pull away. Beca held her hand tightly, pulling her back not letting her escape. She knew it was mostly an act when Chloe didn't fight her, allowing Beca to pull her closer until they were almost touching.

"Just when I thought things between us couldn't get more complicated," Beca murmured, her free hand coming up to brush a strand of Chloe's hair behind her ear.

Chloe leaned slightly into her touch, their lips coming dangerously close together. "Just keeping things interesting."

Beca hummed at her low tone, eyes now focused on Chloe's lips. "Wouldn't have it any other way," she sighed, closing the last few inches between them.

The kiss started slow and gentle, the same way they'd been speaking to each other before Beca couldn't take the tension any longer, Chloe just as eager in meeting her half way. Beca released Chloe's hand at the slightest tug, finding the redhead's hip as their lips moved seamlessly together. Chloe's teeth tugged at her bottom lip, stepping forward and eliminating all space between them. Beca couldn't think straight as Chloe's hands roamed over her back, finally gripping the sides of her shirt.

At the first touch of Chloe's tongue, Beca parted her lips allowing her entrance. What had started innocently enough was growing increasingly more intense as Beca pushed forward, backing Chloe against their small table. Beca's hands shot down to Chloe's thighs, lifting her up to sit on the surface and stepping between legs that immediately wrapped around her waist. Her body was on fire at the way Chloe was working her tongue, her hips grinding in search of some relief.

Chloe finally pulled away, not wasting a second before pressing her lips to Beca's neck. Beca whimpered at the new sensations, moving her hands that had trailed down Chloe's thighs back up to firmly grip her butt. Chloe's hands shot to her hips, her mouth searching out Beca's again as if it were the oxygen she needed to breath.

Beca pulled Chloe's hips tighter against her own, trying to match the slow rhythm the redhead had set with her tongue. She was completely unaware that Chloe's hands had left her hips until she felt her shirt go loose, followed shortly by fingertips creeping up her sides over her thin tank top. Chloe moved away again, this time her lips dropping to Beca's chest to kiss the skin left exposed drawing a moan from her.

A loud knock on the door had Beca's eyes shooting wide open and immediately stepping back from Chloe despite the redhead's attempt to keep her in place.

"Fuck," Beca muttered, looking down at the open halves of her unbuttoned shirt.

Chloe looked about as frustrated as she felt, and Beca's were drawn to the way she ran her fingers through her hair and how her chest rose with each attempt at a deep, calming breath.

"We should probably figure that out... at some point," Beca commented dryly, trying to lighten the mood as she buttoned her shirt up for the second time that day.

Chloe laughed, nodding as she slid off the table and attempted to compose herself. "I've got a few ideas," she replied with a wink. "How's my hair?"

Beca glanced up at her, taking in the red waves that cascaded down her shoulders over the flowy, flowery green top and dark skinny jeans. "Good... it's... you look beautiful, Chlo."

Chloe blushed, mumbling a quiet, "Thanks," before a second round of knocking had her hurrying over to the door, throwing it open to reveal a smiling Aubrey.

"Bree!"

"Chlo!"

Beca stood awkwardly by the table as the two friends hugged for an obscenely long amount of time, enough that Beca shivered uncomfortably before they broke apart.

"Hello Beca."

Beca looked over as Aubrey finally detached herself from Chloe and walked over to her, stopping short of getting close enough for any physical contact.

"Hi Aubrey," Beca replied, shifting uncomfortably while Chloe shut the door and bounced over to them.

"So you two have managed to actually convince your parents you're engaged?" Aubrey's tone was doubtful as she looked between them. "How'd that go?"

Chloe grinned, moving to Beca's side and wrapping both hands around her arm. "Beca's super awkward... and once in a while that awkwardness comes across as charming. Right Bec?"

Beca frowned at her, attempting to pull her arm free and scowling when Chloe refused to let it go. "I'm perfectly capable of convincing our parents to believe something they've dreamed of since we were born. It didn't require an Oscar."

Chloe rolled her eyes, letting go of the brunette and allowing her to put a few steps of distance between them. "That part is true... Mel and Linds totes freaked when Beca told them."

Aubrey looked back at Beca, apparently accepting that explanation. "Speaking of, where did that announcement come from?"

Beca got serious, meeting Aubrey's eyes as she answered, "Well, deep down, I've been secretly plotting for my whole life how to get Chloe to marry me. This was the result of years of careful planning finally paying off."

Chloe snorted as Aubrey rolled her eyes. "A real answer, please?"

"I don't owe you an explanation, Posen," Beca retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "But for your information, I don't know why I said it. I had an out of body experience and before I knew it we were engaged and our mothers were crying and it was probably my worst nightmare come to life."

Aubrey finally cracked a smile. "That sounds about right. You never really seem to think anything through."

"Ouch, that hurts," Beca joked back at the blonde's teasing tone.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you two are actually getting along," Aubrey confessed, turning her smile towards Chloe briefly before addressing Beca again. "I told Chloe I never understood why you two fought all the time, and that you could probably be friends if you gave it a chance... which I believe is now happening?"

Beca looked over at Chloe as the redhead smoothly joined the conversation, glad she wasn't the one stepping up to define their current relationship. Beca was pretty sure they were dating... while also pretending to be engaged and in love, and all that was a little too complicated for her. With those thoughts swirling, she realized that they definitely had a few more things to talk about.

"Oh totes. Bec and I are friends now, and we're getting through this crazy scenario one day at a time," Chloe answered. "And we decided not too long ago that we are in fact, friends."

Aubrey clapped her hands, "Wonderful. Congratulations. Now, where am I sleeping?"

Chloe pointed towards her room. "In my room. Oh my gosh, I'm a terrible host! I didn't give you the grand tour!"

Aubrey glanced around the apartment, commenting, "I think I can see most of it from here, Chlo."

"Hush," Chloe waved her off, insisting on leading her friend around and showing off their apartment.

Beca also glanced around, realizing that Aubrey could pretty much see everything except their bedrooms from her spot in the middle of the main room. Whatever, it was downtown Los Angeles and apartments were fucking expensive.

"This place is gorgeous."

Aubrey's voice cut through her defensive thoughts, and Beca nodded in response. "Yeah, we like it."

"So what happens after you guys come clean or break up or whatever you plan on doing to end this charade?"

Beca's eyes locked with Chloes, hoping the redhead could read her mind and that she wouldn't tell Aubrey they were dealing with real feelings and dating and whatever the hell happened on the kitchen table seconds before the blonde arrived.

"Crossing that bridge when we get to it, Bree," Chloe finally said. "But like we said, we're definitely friends now, so things around here probably won't change that much."

Aubrey looked between them, replying, "Well, I hope that's the case. It'd be super awkward for your family get-togethers if things ended badly."

Beca shook her head, "I'm not worried about that. It'll be fine... not any worse than it's been in the past."

"I guess that's true. Okay, I don't know about you two but I'm starving. Let me put my stuff in Chloe's room and then I'll let you buy me lunch," Aubrey said, winking at Chloe.

Chloe caught on immediately, adding, "Great idea! We should let my super successful bartender fiance buy us lunch!"

Beca's eyes went wide, not liking this turn of events one bit. "There will be no ganging up on me this visit," she said, her finger gesturing between the two of them. "None of that."

Chloe shot her a patronizing smile as Aubrey stowed her small bag in the bedroom.

"Aw, come on Becs! What happened to that whole 'happy wife, happy life' mantra you were spouting to my mom?"

Beca shook her head, "I can't believe you're using that against me right now."

Aubrey reappeared, taking Chloe's arm and escorting her to the door. "Beca, the mark of a life partner is following through on your words! You said it, now make Chloe happy and come to lunch with us... and if you happen to pay for it, so be it."

Beca sighed, ultimately giving in with a laugh. "I'm so fucked."

Chloe smirked, "Not yet... but the day is young."

Beca blushed bright red as Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Good to see you haven't changed at all, Chlo. Still as inappropriate as ever."

Chloe shrugged, "If you think that's bad, wait until you meet Beca's new friend Stacie. I don't think shame is in that girl's vocabulary."

"She sounds like a winner," Aubrey deadpanned, opening the door and letting the other two walk out ahead of her. "You can fill me in on all the dirty LA details on the way to lunch."

* * *

Beca took one last look in the mirror, messing with her hair for another second before muttering, "Fuck it" and exited her bathroom. It was stupid to be nervous for the party for her fake engagement to the girl she may or may not be dating. Beca rolled her eyes at that thought running through her head, followed by the overall disbelief at the situation she'd managed to get herself in. Soap opera shit to the highest degree, and it was completely her own doing.

She'd dressed up more than usual, though not having gone quite as far to put on a dress. She wasn't against them, but felt more at ease in her favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and knew that tonight was going to be hard enough to get through without feeling uncomfortable in her own clothes. A dressy white top and heeled black boots completed her outfit, and Beca felt she sufficiently looked the part of a future bride-to-be.

Beca slipped on her leather jacket, something she saved for nicer occasions, and exited her bedroom with a deep breath knowing Chloe was sure to be at least ten minutes behind her. She wasn't wrong, surveying the empty main room still spotless from Chloe's earlier cleaning frenzy. Beca took another calming breath, briefly returning to her room to grab her latest novel and settled down on the couch to wait. Reading was one of her favorite hobbies, enjoying losing herself in a good book to escape whatever reality she didn't feel like facing in the moment.

It was closer to twenty minutes before Chloe emerged from her room, Aubrey behind her chatting away about something. Beca felt her breath catch as she looked up at the redhead, her eyes trailing over the white dress and the way it clung to Chloe's curves, stopping around mid-thigh. Beca marveled at simultaneously feeling like the dress was too short and not short enough, the heels Chloe was wearing making her legs look impossibly long.

"Bec?"

Chloe's voice drew her gaze higher, blushing slightly at the expression on the redhead's face that let her know she'd been caught staring.

"Yep, I'm ready," Beca said, standing up and tossing her book onto the coffee table. "You look nice."

Aubrey scoffed, moving towards the door from behind Chloe. "She looks nice? How have you fooled anyone into believing you're in love?"

Beca rolled her eyes, having forgotten that Aubrey was also present. "I have my moments," she retorted, stepping up to Chloe's side. Leaning in, she murmured, "You look stunning, Chlo."

Chloe's eyes trailed obviously down her body, biting her bottom lip before replying, "You too, Bec. You clean up nice."

Beca shrugged, feeling extremely underdressed next to the redhead. "I don't have many things that scream bride."

Chloe laughed, her fingers slipping between Beca's naturally. "Me either. Bree and I went shopping this afternoon."

"Are you two ready? The Uber will be here in five minutes, so we should walk down."

Beca looked over at Aubrey standing by the door, dropping Chloe's hand and gesturing for the redhead to lead the way. Chloe shot her a smile before turning and walking towards Aubrey.

"Bree, you didn't have to do that," Chloe said. "You're our guest... we could have paid for it."

Aubrey waved that away, "Chlo, this is your engagement party. You don't pay for anything... even if it's fake. I can cover an Uber ride, especially after Beca bought lunch."

Beca shook her head, butting in, "I don't recall having a choice on the matter."

They walked out into the hallway, pausing momentarily for Beca to lock the door behind them before making their way down and out of the building to meet their driver. The car was waiting for them out front and they quickly slid into the backseat, Chloe immediately starting a conversation with the man behind the wheel.

Aubrey glanced around the redhead at Beca, quietly asking, "Does she always do this?"

Beca nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "She's friendly."

Chloe huffed, "I can hear you... both of you. There's nothing wrong with being nice to your Uber driver, right Hank?"

The man laughed, agreeing with her instantly, "Nope. It's cool. So, ladies night? Station 1640 is awesome."

Beca answered before the other two, "Something like that. And yeah, you been?"

He nodded, "Yeah, a couple times. Great design, awesome music, and the drink prices are reasonable. The food is good too if you ever go for dinner."

Beca studied the back of his head, wondering if she should have recognized him since he clearly had visited the place more than once. Neither his voice or haircut was ringing any bells, and she gave up trying to place him.

Chloe cut in, taking advantage of Beca's silence. "We're going to celebrate our engagement! And it's special because Beca works there... though obviously not tonight."

Hank turned halfway around at that information, the car stuck at a red light. "Seriously? Can you get me in?"

Beca raised an eyebrow at him, the sight of his face not helping her attempt to recognize him. "Sure, dude."

"Sweet. So you meeting the lucky guy there?"

Beca scoffed, "You don't even know which one of us is engaged."

"What I do know is there are three stunning women in my car," Hank replied, diplomatic as ever. "I'd be down to party with any or all of you."

Chloe giggled making Beca want to smack her for indulging him. Thankfully, Aubrey must have agreed with her, taking her opportunity to shut him down.

"Sorry... Hank, was it? These two are engaged to each other," Aubrey said politely, but even Beca could hear the edge to her tone. "We'll just be needing the ride to the club tonight."

Beca bit her lip to keep from laughing at the way Chloe turned to face the blonde, picturing the almost offended look on her face.

"Bree! Of course he can celebrate with us! He's practically family by this point."

Beca's laugh turned into a cough as the car pulled up to the front of the club. "I think that's a bit of a stretch, Chlo. Thanks for the ride, dude," she finished, opening the door and climbing out onto the side walk. She extended her hand to Chloe, who gratefully took it as she exited the car.

"Bye Hank! Thanks for the lift!" Chloe called through the open door as Aubrey was last out, closing the door with a cheeky smile and wave at the man.

"Chloe... I can't even with you sometimes," Aubrey shook her head, looking around until she located the line to the front door. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to the end of the line.

Beca shot her a look, answering, "Uh, no, we shan't wait on that line. I work here, remember? Besides, Stace already said a bunch of people are here."

Chloe's expression turned confused. "What does she mean? We don't know a bunch of people here."

Beca looked blankly back at her. "Don't look at me. the only people I'm friends with are Stacie and Jesse... and you."

Aubrey waited a few seconds before asking, "Well, we can stand out here on the sidewalk and think about it or we can just go in and see who's here."

"Right, yeah," Beca said, heading towards the door and gesturing for them to follow her. "Hey Max."

The tall, muscular man turned at the sound of his name, breaking into a smile when he saw who it was.

"Baby Becs! I think there are some people in there who know you. Is this your girl?!"

Chloe bounced forward, a wide smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Chloe, Beca's fiancé. Nice to meet you! I'm sorry, but what did you call her?"

Max grinned opening his mouth to answer, but Beca swooped in and cut him off.

"No! No," she repeated, pointing a finger at him with a dangerous expression. "That's not a thing... I just can't get him to stop."

"It's because she's so tiny," Max explained, chuckling at the brunette. "But it's all out of love! Beca's the best."

Chloe beamed a smile at him before directing it at Beca. "I think so, too."

"You better get inside. You're already late to your own party."

Beca sighed with a nod, "Yeah alright. Take it easy, Max."

He opened the door to let them inside, Beca winding her way easily into the club which was busy as usual for a Saturday night. She was surprised at first to find out this was where they were having the party, knowing that the club didn't open until ten on Saturday nights, though it made more sense when she found out Stacie couldn't get off work... which she knew was her fault.

It didn't take them long to locate the main group that was there for them, the main culprit being a loud blonde yelling something about shots. Beca's eyebrows rose as she glanced at Chloe's horrified expression.

"How did they even know to invite them?" Beca asked curiously, wondering if Chloe had known they would be here and judging by her expression the answer was no.

Chloe shook her head, answering, "I gave my mom a couple people's info from school... the ones I actually like. They must have spread the word to everyone else."

Beca laughed, "How thoughtful. How about I buy you a drink first so you don't have to face this evening sober."

"Sounds like a plan. Aubrey, you coming? You can meet Stacie," Beca suggested, already forging a path towards the bar.

Aubrey must have agreed because it wasn't long before the three of them were leaning against the bar, taking advantage of a small opening and squeezing their way in. Beca grinned at the view from the side of the bar, taking a moment to watch Stacie, Jake, and Lily work to serve the eager crowd. She waited patiently for her opportunity, raising her voice as Stacie drew closer to where they were standing.

"Nice legs!"

The brunette's head shot up, eyes narrowing until she spotted where the comment came from and broke into a smile.

"You bitch... do you see how insane it is tonight?" Stacie called back, holding a finger up to the man in front of her as she moved to speak to Beca. "Abandoned us in our five hours of need."

Beca opened her mouth to reply, pausing when Stacie's eyes moved from Chloe to Aubrey, the blonde clearly piquing her interest.

"Bec... you've been holding out on me."

Her tone was both accusatory and appreciative, and Beca just shook her head as the taller brunette continued.

"Hi, I'm Stacie. Why haven't we met before, gorgeous?"

Beca glanced at Aubrey, fighting back laughter at the affronted look on her face.

"Stace, this is Chloe's best friend Aubrey. She's here to celebrate with us," Beca introduced. "She flew in from Boston yesterday."

Stacie nodded, her eyes never leaving the blonde. "Boston, huh. What brought you there?"

Aubrey finally found her voice, still looking unsure how to react to Stacie's abrupt foray into acceptable conversation. "Graduate school. I attend Harvard Law."

Stacie's lips curled into a smirk. "Well I'm guilty of being sexy as hell. Think you can get me off?"

Beca couldn't hold back this time, busting out laughing at the way Aubrey eyes went wide and she took a physical step back from the bar. "Chill Stace. She's only here for two nights and she's not going to sleep with you."

"Well that's a shame," Stacie sighed, turning to Chloe. "Congrats on your engagement. Your friends are... quite the group."

Chloe nodded, "Yes... yes they are. Can you help me get closer to their level so I can actually enjoy this evening?"

Stacie winked, "You got it, Red. Beca's buying, I assume?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Apparently I'm always buying."

"Welcome to marriage, Becs!" Stacie called, already lining up shot glasses on the bar.

* * *

After downing the tequila shots Stacie plied them with, Beca gratefully accepted the beer the brunette handed her before following Chloe and Aubrey towards the area of the club occupied by their parents, Jesse and some girl Beca didn't recognize, and Chloe's friends from school. She needed the alcohol to hit her like yesterday, and took a long sip from her beer as their parents spotted them.

Beca felt her head start to spin as Chloe's friends surrounded them, losing track of all the introductions happening around her. A tap on her shoulder had her spinning around to find Jesse grinning behind her, wrapping her in a hug that lifted her off the ground before she could escape.

"Put me down, you ass," Beca growled, even more irritated at how her words had no impact on his actions.

Jesse finally set her down, his voice rising louder over the music as he introduced her to the woman beside him. "Bec, this is Molly. Molly, this is Beca... my best friend from home and half of the engaged couple we're celebrating tonight!"

Beca glared at him once more, finally turning to look at the woman who had her hand outstretched in greeting. "Hi," she said, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's so great to finally meet you! Jesse talks about you a lot. Oh, congratulations," Molly said, and Beca appreciated her laid back attitude, though it made her wonder how she managed Jesse's puppy-like enthusiasm for everything.

"Uh, yeah... thanks. Wish I could say the same but it seems Jesse's been holding out on me," Beca stated, raising an eyebrow at the man.

Jesse didn't back down, retorting, "Okay... that's rich coming from the person who didn't even tell me she was dating Chloe, let alone engaged."

"It never came up!" Beca shot back, rolling her eyes at his annoying smile. "Whatever, how long have you two been... doing whatever you're doing?"

Jesse grinned, slipping his arm around the pretty blonde. "A month. Molly's great," he added, shooting her a sickeningly sweet smile.

Beca smiled at them, genuinely happy for her friend. "Awesome... that's great Jess."

Anything else she wanted to say was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around her neck from behind and she caught the familiar whiff of Chloe's perfume.

"Hey Jesse, mind if I steal this one away from you?" Chloe's voice in her ear combined with the way her body was pressed against her made Beca shiver, instinctively leaning back into her embrace.

Chloe's eyes must have shifted to Jesse's date because she moved out from behind Beca and introduced herself. "I'm sorry I don't think we've met. I'm Chloe."

"Molly," the blonde introduced, shaking Chloe's hand. "Congratulations."

Jesse stepped in again, as helpful as ever. "Molly and I are dating."

Beca snickered, earning a disapproving look from Chloe.

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad you came!"

Chloe was as friendly as ever, and Beca was relieved that the redhead seemed to have a magic ability to make everyone feel comfortable.

"Well, enjoy the party! I'm pretty sure our parents started a tab for everyone... which they'll regret along with the invite to Fat Amy," Chloe commented, turning to tug at Beca's arm. "Baby... come dance with me."

Beca's eyes went wide, first at the pet name and then at the request. "Uh... Chlo, you know I don't really dance..."

Chloe shrugged, replying, "I don't want to dance alone... If you won't dance with me I'll have to find someone who will."

Beca clenched her teeth together. Knowing that Chloe wasn't playing fair didn't make the situation any more manageable, and she had a feeling that the redhead would have no problem finding someone to grind up against in seconds.

"Fine," she gave in, allowing Chloe to drag her onto the dance floor with a cheer, setting her glass down on a table as they passed by.

"Bec!"

Beca paused, feeling Chloe tug on her hand as she turned to locate the voice. Finally spotting a waving hand, Beca grinned at her mom and realized she hadn't said hi to her parents yet. She turned to Chloe, leaning in to her ear so she could hear her, "Hey, I'm just gonna go say hi to my parents real quick. Go join your friends and I'll be right there."

Chloe nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek, turning to cross the dance floor to where Beca recognized a few of her friends had taken up residence.

Beca spun in the opposite direction and weaved her way to her parents, giving them both a quick hug. "Hey! This is crazy... thanks so much for putting this together for us. Chloe's having a great time."

Melissa smiled at her, "Of course! We're so happy for you both! What about you... are you having a good time?"

Beca shrugged, "It's fine. It's more Chloe's speed, you know... with the dancing and stuff. You rescued me actually, she was dragging me to the dance floor just now."

Melissa looked past her towards the dance floor, replying, "You might want to rethink your strategy, Bec."

Beca spun around, in disbelief that Chloe could be dancing with someone else already. Her eyes found the red hair, breaking into a smile when she saw who she was dancing with.

"How did you guys know to invite Parker? Is Gabe here too?"

Melissa answered her, "They were on the list Chloe gave to Lindsey. Although I'm not sure where some of these people came from. There were only five people or so on it."

Beca laughed, "Chloe's friends from school. I think she's closer with some than others, but they seem to hang out a lot together. Anyways, I'm just gonna..."

Her parents both shot her a knowing smile, waving her on as she turned and wound her way onto the dance floor, coming up behind Chloe. Beca locked eyes with Parker, the man winking at her and almost giving her away but she slipped her arms around Chloe's waist before the redhead could turn around.

"Is it nice being out here instead of behind the bar?" Parker asked her, his voice loud over the music.

Beca was momentarily distracted as Chloe pressed back against her, only faltering for a second before finding the beat again. Beca's hands gripped her hips, following every movement.

"Uh... yeah. It's cool. Different," Beca answered, feeling like her words were woefully inadequate. "Where's Gabe?"

"More drinks! You two still need to come over for dinner," Parker continued, laughing when Chloe stepped slightly away from Beca to grab his hands and pull him into a dance.

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed, spinning around to face Beca without breaking rhythm. "Bec, we have to do that."

Beca eyed the redhead for a moment, watching the way the pair moved so easily together and wondering how awkward she looked trying to match Chloe's movements. They looked good together, and Beca found she didn't mind for some reason... maybe because his hands never wandered into inappropriate territory, or because she knew he was one hundred percent gay and in love with his boyfriend of six years.

Chloe's eyes never left her, instead curling a finger to beckon her closer. Beca smiled, shaking her head as she stepped into Chloe's space and the redhead's hands immediately grabbed her hips, holding her in place. The three of them danced for a minute, occasionally shouting to each other over the music before Gabe returned with a drink in each hand.

"I leave you for five minutes and you manage to attract not one but two sexy ladies," Gabe shook his head in mock annoyance. "Can't take you anywhere."

Beca laughed pulling Chloe away from Parker so he could take the offered drink and quip something back. Instead of watching them, she leaned in to Chloe's ear, "They're fun."

Chloe grinned, "They're adorable. Just like us."

The song changed, and Beca felt the change immediately. Chloe slowly turned in her arms, biting down on her lower lip as she pressed back into Beca. The lights were darker, and Beca felt the heat run through her veins at the way Chloe's hips were moving, her own hands refusing to stay still.

Chloe raised one hand to lift her hair from her neck, pulling it to the side and Beca took advantage of the opportunity to press her lips to the exposed skin of her neck. It was too tempting to resist, the grinding of their hips together, the sweet smell of Chloe's perfume drawing her in closer. Chloe turned her head towards Beca's lips, the brunette smirking and teasing staying just out of reach. She wasn't expecting Chloe's huff of frustration, nor the hand suddenly reaching up to grasp the back of her neck, holding her in place allowing Chloe to connect their lips.

Everything about the kiss was hot, and Beca's mind was short-circuiting from all the stimulation happening at once. The feel of Chloe's lips against hers was incredible, one of her hands resting on Chloe's hip while the other moved up to hold her jaw. Kissing in public had been a hard no for Beca in the past, but all her past actions were getting thrown out the window as she and Chloe kept taking steps forward in their crazy new relationship. You couldn't have paid her for PDA in the past, and in this moment she was certain there was nothing that could make her stop kissing Chloe.

"GET IT GINGA' SNAP!"

Chloe pulled away, whirling around to find Fat Amy right behind them grinning from ear to ear. "Shortstack! I thought I'd find you behind the bar!"

Beca frowned, still unhappy at being interrupted and found herself wondering if she and Chloe could skip this whole party and spend the rest of the evening making out.

"Wouldn't be much fun if I had to work my own engagement party," Beca replied, still uncertain where she stood with Fat Amy and was never sure what would come out of the woman's mouth.

"Congrats! This is from all of us," Fat Amy continued, handing Chloe an envelope.

Chloe looked genuinely surprised, accepting the gift and led the way off the dance floor to open it. Inside was a card and a gift card to a restaurant Beca hadn't heard of.

"Thank you... you guys didn't have to do that," Chloe said, clearly touched at the gesture.

Fat Amy narrowed her eyes, "Of course we did! You're one of us and you're getting married! I'm just sorry my gift idea got voted down... I could have gotten you a baby kangaroo easily."

Beca's eyes went wide at her admission, suddenly eternally grateful for whomever had stomped out that idea.

"I'd LOVE a baby kangaroo! They're so adorable!"

Beca swore she felt her heart stop at Chloe's exclamation, turning her horrified look towards the redhead. "What?!"

Chloe grinned at her as Fat Amy whipped out her cell phone and left them alone, making Beca feel even more nervous at the situation.

"Aww... come on Bec. She's not serious, but baby kangaroos are adorable. It'd be so much fun to have one hopping around the apartment."

Beca shook her head in immediate denial. "Are you insane? That sounds like a nightmare."

Chloe laughed, "Oh my God, Bec, I'm kidding. The look on your face though... priceless."

"Does she know that?" Beca asked, glancing at Fat Amy talking excitedly into her phone in a corner. "And you were not kidding, and that wasn't funny."

Chloe shook her head still laughing, "No, it wasn't funny. It was hilarious."

"What's so hilarious?"

Beca barely registered the new voice before a long pair of arms draped themselves over her shoulders from behind. Chloe was still chuckling as she explained the interaction with Fat Amy to Stacie, Beca scowling until she was able to pull free of the brunette's grasp.

"How'd you escape from the bar?" Beca asked, needing to change the subject.

Stacie winked at her. "Taylor offered to cover for me so I could join the party for a bit!" she cheered, before looking back at Chloe. "Where'd your uptight friend go? The hot blonde one?"

Chloe just shook her head, "She's around here somewhere, but you're barking up the wrong tree, Stacie."

"She's straight?"

"I think so? But..."

Stacie waved away whatever else Chloe was going to say. "She just needs to loosen up. She's wound tighter than these skinny jeans Beca managed to squeeze into," Stacie quipped, her hand dropping to lightly smack Beca's ass.

"Hey!" Beca jumped, pointing a serious finger at her friend. "Don't fucking do that! I hate it when you do that."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, looking between the two of them. "Does it happen often?"

Stacie shrugged, "I mean, you've seen it. Can you blame me?"

Beca took in Chloe's furrowed brow, realizing this conversation was taking a dangerous turn. "She just thrives on making me feel awkward and uncomfortable. Don't sweat it, Beale."

Stacie grinned, "I know. It's amazing."

Aubrey picked that moment to walk up beside Chloe, sipping happily on a drink. "What's amazing?"

Not one to waste an opening, Stacie smoothly answered, "How you'll feel after one night with me."

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend's cheesiness, not expecting Aubrey's snappy reply.

"I seriously doubt that," Aubrey scoffed, her eyes trailing over Stacie seemingly unimpressed.

Stacie seemed delighted at the change of pace, not put off for a second. "So quick to judge without performing a proper investigation... your future clients are in trouble," she quipped, drawing out the last word.

Aubrey's eyes lit up, retorting, "I've seen all I need to prove you're not my type."

"Objection... I am everyone's type," Stacie shot back.

"Overruled. You're cocky and arrogant and..."

Stacie interrupted her, "Sexy? I'm glad you think so"

Aubrey scowled, "Infuriating."

Beca was glancing between the pair as if watching a tennis match, finally turning to Chloe to whisper, "What is happening right now?"

Chloe grinned, wrapping her arms around the smaller brunette. "Foreplay?"

"Dude... gross."

"Don't call me dude," Chloe whispered, smacking her thigh. "It's weird."

Beca shook her head, "Not as weird as watching them flirt fight."

"I don't see what the big deal is... you could argue we did it for years," Chloe reasoned.

Beca opened her mouth to deny that, before actually giving it some thought and realizing Chloe had a point. At least now they were putting all that tension to better use. Deciding to leave them to it, Beca turned her head to meet Chloe's eyes.

"Let's give them some space to fight it out. Wanna dance?"

Chloe beamed at her, nodding and taking Beca's hand to drag her back onto the dance floor.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this, it's too weird."

A whiny chorus of "Bec!" drowned out her thoughts, making Beca cringe against the bar.

"What's your problem?"

"Don't be such a wuss!"

"Sweetie, it's not that weird. Chloe did shots with us last weekend, remember?"

Beca glanced around at their parents, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey, with only the blonde keeping quiet at her hesitation.

Chloe gestured to the bar where Stacie, now back in place, had lined up a row of what she dubbed "welcome to the family shots."

"Sorry I just... when I pictured tonight it didn't involve doing tequila shots with my parents," Beca said, shaking her head. "Or my dad asking me what my problem is," she added with a laugh.

Scott grinned, stepping up and quickly knocking back a shot with practiced ease. "Nothing to it, Bec."

Beca rolled her eyes, "That explains so much."

Melissa butted in, smacking Scott's shoulder. "You were supposed to wait for the rest of us!"

He shrugged, "Oh well. Guess I'll have to do another."

Gavin clapped him on the back and stepped up beside him to grab a glass. "Everyone take a glass."

Chloe groaned, "Dad, not another toast!"

"My baby girl is getting married! I'll give as many toasts as I want!"

Beca snickered at that, giving in and passing a shot to Chloe before taking one herself. Gesturing for Aubrey and Stacie to get in on the fun, Gavin waited until everyone had a glass raised.

"To Beca and Chloe! We love you!"

Chloe deadpanned, "Is that all? We're doing shots to that?"

Gavin looked down at her, asking, "Would you like me to go on?"

"Nope," Chloe answered quickly, clinking her glass with his. "Cheers to us!"

Everyone downed the shots, Beca coughing slightly as the alcohol burned down her throat. She never was the biggest fan of tequila, gratefully accepting the lime Stacie passed her and trapped it between her teeth immediately.

It was sometime after two and the bar was empty except for the staff cleaning up for the weekend. Taylor had congratulated them and graciously allowed them to stay after hours while Beca helped Stacie wrap things up behind the bar, insisting it was the least she could do.

It wasn't long before the group stumbled out onto the sidewalk, not drunk but definitely feeling the drinks consumed over the course of the evening. Beca gravitated towards Chloe, wrapping her arm around the redhead's waist and tugged her close.

Stacie wound up next to Aubrey not far away, and Beca was surprised to hear them actually having a civil conversation about life and what type of law Aubrey was studying and other normal small talk things. Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder, momentarily distracting her from the way Aubrey was chuckling at something Stacie whispered in her ear.

"Wait... where are my parents?" Chloe murmured, picking her head up to look around.

Beca twisted around too, Stacie and Aubrey coming to a stop beside them looking curiously at their behavior. She spotted them first, snickering and poking Chloe's side to get her attention and let her know her parents were currently making out against the wall outside of the club.

"Seriously!" Chloe shouted at them, causing them to break apart and look around. "We are in public!"

Mel added her voice to the evening. "Keep it in your pants!" she yelled, before taking Scott's hand and walking back towards their friends.

Stacie winked at Aubrey, "They've got the right idea, don'tcha think? I'd like to file a motion for a change of venue... specifically back to my place for the rest of the evening."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "I'd be impressed if you weren't so cheesy."

"You're impressed anyways," Stacie replied, resuming their stroll. "You thought I was just a hot, dumb bartender with great... assets."

Beca interrupted, "Yes... but don't feel bad Aubrey, I felt the same way."

Stacie laughed, "Except you were much more open to my advances."

Beca shrugged, knowing it was the truth. She didn't expect to feel Chloe tense against her, standing upright to look at Stacie.

"What do you mean?"

Stacie grinned, "Beca couldn't keep her eyes off me, despite her best attempts."

Beca scoffed, "Whatever, I never claimed to be a saint. You were the one who basically molested me after work."

"Yeah, well I didn't hear you complaining," Stacie shot back.

Chloe stopped walking, causing Beca to do the same and shoot her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"You two..." Chloe gestured between them, having trouble getting the words out. "You two hooked up?"

Beca froze, sobering up at both Chloe's words and expression. "Okay, wait... Chlo, it was literally the first week I got here. It was one time, the first night we met."

Chloe stared at her, glancing up at Stacie for confirmation.

The taller brunette nodded immediately, "It was just once, the first night we met... not for my lack of trying."

Beca growled, "Not helping, Stacie."

"Sorry! Chloe, I swear, there is nothing going on between Beca and I. We're just friends."

Beca met Chloe's eyes again, hoping the redhead could see they were telling the truth. Stacie's next words didn't help either, and Beca sighed wondering if her friend ever knew when to stop.

"But even if there was... it's not like you two are really together."

Chloe tensed again, and Beca glared at Stacie.

"Dude, that's not the point! Our parents are right over there!" Beca hissed, gesturing towards the two couples who were strolling casually towards them.

Chloe seemed to have had enough of staying quiet, interrupting, "She's right, Bec. Let's just go home... it's late and I'm drunk."

Beca frowned at her, looking back and forth between the redhead and her leggy best friend. "Okay," she gave in, allowing Chloe to hug her arm again as they walked, knowing there'd be plenty of time tomorrow to talk about things and figure out why it she'd flipped a one-eighty from this morning and discovered it bothered her that Chloe didn't want to tell their friends the truth.

"Let's go home."

* * *

The rest of the walk back to the apartment was quiet, their parents and Stacie splitting off in opposite directions leaving Beca alone with Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe hadn't spoken another word, and Beca was left to ponder exactly how much explaining she had to do. Beca actually hoped Chloe would be open to talking about it sooner rather than later, not interested in trying to sleep when her mind was filled with more questions than answers about their relationship.

Beca opened the door, letting the other two head inside first before following and locking up behind them. She shuffled past the kitchen as Aubrey was opening the door to Chloe's room, looking up to see Chloe standing still beside the table.

"Bree you go ahead in. I'm gonna talk to Beca for a minute," Chloe said softly, waiting for Aubrey's nod and her bedroom door to shut before looking at the brunette.

Beca opened her mouth, but Chloe cut her off before she could speak. "Can we talk in your room?"

"Uh... sure. Yeah, of course," Beca stuttered, gesturing for the redhead to lead the way.

Once they were in her room, Beca realized it may not have been the smartest decision as the only place to sit was the bed. Chloe remained standing, and Beca decided to do the same.

"Chlo... I know you're probably super pissed at me for not telling you about Stacie... and that it happened in the first place, but I swear there's nothing going on between us," Beca said, rushing her words in her attempt to convince Chloe it was the truth. "It happened so long ago and I promise everything since literally the morning after has been friendship. I don't really know what else to say..."

"So stop talking," Chloe butted in, and Beca was surprised to see a small smile on her lips. "Do you know you ramble when you're nervous?"

Beca sighed, "Yes, and not in a good way."

Chloe chuckled, "It's cute... really. Beca," she added, waiting until Beca looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm not mad that you slept with Stacie."

"Really?" Beca couldn't help the confusion and doubt that laced her tone. "But you haven't said a word since you found out?"

"I mean... it's not something I'd like to think about," Chloe admitted, moving to lean against the wall. "But I believe you."

Beca slowly nodded, though she asked, "Why?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Because why would you lie? Also, I feel like you and Stacie would more than be on the same page if you wanted to be friends with benefits. You already told me you're not the relationship type."

"That's true," Beca agreed. "I thought it would be a bad idea... the whole working together and sleeping together thing." Chloe's piercing gaze had her itching to change the subject. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Beca shifted, hesitating for a moment uncertain if she actually wanted to hear the answer. "Um... why did you agree with Stacie that we weren't really together?"

Chloe's mouth formed a line, though she didn't look angry, and Beca felt suddenly self-conscious under her scrutiny. "I thought... Beca, this morning when Aubrey brought it up you went silent. I didn't think you wanted anyone to know... I thought I was following your lead on that."

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, knowing it wasn't Chloe's fault that her feelings were all over the place. Her irritation at herself must have shown on her face.

"Bec... I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

"It's my fault," Beca interrupted her, not wanting to let the situation get out of control. "This morning... that's exactly how I felt. And suddenly... I don't know what happened tonight. When you agreed with Stace that we weren't together... it bothered me. A lot. It made me question things, and realize we haven't actually put a label on whatever this is."

Chloe pushed off from the wall, stepping closer to her. "Do you want to? Put a label on it?"

Beca's eyes narrowed again in frustration, hating everything about how vulnerable she felt in this moment. "I mean... I suck at this stuff. The relationships and the emotions and being open and whatever. But... yeah, I think I want to."

Chloe slowly nodded, her lips curling into a smirk. "You think you want to?"

"I hate you... a lot."

Chloe laughed, closing the last few feet of distance between them. "I hate you too," she whispered. "You're so frustrating and closed off, and yet shockingly open and honest at times. I can never figure you out."

Beca shrugged, "Hope you're up for the challenge, since I doubt any of that is going to change even if you're my girlfriend."

Chloe paused for a minute, looking thoughtful. "I think you're wrong, Bec. I think if I'm your girlfriend... everything will change."

Beca didn't reply, her mind still working over the fact that she might have just asked Chloe Beale to be her girlfriend. The amount of change that had taken place over the past week should be sending her into a mental breakdown right now, yet all Beca could concentrate on was the warm feeling spreading through her at the thought of calling Chloe hers. It was weird, yet felt completely right. Like all the pieces of a puzzle connecting perfectly together.

"Sounds crazy... but I'm okay with that," Beca murmured, her hands settling on Chloe's hips. "I want people to know."

Chloe beamed at her words, prompting Beca to ask, "Good answer?"

Chloe nodded, whispering, "Great answer."

Beca grinned, only having a moment to process that before Chloe's lips brushed against her own. It was different from their kisses before, softer and lighter but sure, the feelings and emotions behind it just as strong.

Chloe pulled back, Beca's hands on her hips keeping her from moving too far away.

"Don't," Beca said, glancing at the door, knowing Chloe was about to make her exit. "Stay with me tonight."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her, quipping, "Just what kind of girl do you take me for?"

Beca grinned sheepishly, "One that wants to cuddle with her girlfriend?"

Chloe eyed her, not letting up. "And is this innocent cuddling or naked cuddling?"

Beca's eyes widened, "Seriously? Aubrey is like... ten feet away!"

Chloe broke out laughing, unable to continue her serious act.

"Chlo... that's just... I like being close to you. And there's nothing in this world that would convince me to have sex with anyone with Aubrey Posen two walls away," Beca finished, rolling her eyes. Chloe perked up at that, and Beca swallowed at the way her eyes trailed down her body. "Chlo... that wasn't a challenge."

Chloe gripped the open halves of her leather jacket, pulling Beca flush against her and leaning in close to press a kiss below her ear.

"I mean it," Beca said weakly, biting her lip as Chloe trailed kisses along her jaw to her mouth, pulling away just before they kissed.

"Whatever you say, Bec," Chloe grinned, releasing her jacket and turning away towards the door, leaving Beca unsure if she was relieved or frustrated that she stopped.

"Where are you going?" Beca couldn't help the disappointment that leaked into her voice, believing the redhead was returning to her room for the night.

Chloe paused at the door, her hand frozen on the handle. "Well I need to get changed... I'm not wearing this dress to bed. And since you don't want to take it off me..."

Beca's mouth went dry at that thought, suddenly wanting nothing more than to do just that.

"Relax. I'm gonna go get changed and tell Aubrey I'm sleeping in here tonight... with my girlfriend," Chloe finished, pulling the door open. "You okay with that?"

Beca nodded, breaking into a smile. "Yeah... I'm good with that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the best beta in the world! The one time I hit a small snag in this chapter, Arsto just threw out the answer like it was nothing in about thirty seconds and we moved right on with our lives. Cheers to you!
> 
> Seriously, the love for this fic makes both of us so happy! You guys are amazing!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that missed my latest announcement, please go back and read the last chapter before this one! There's an extra scene at the end!
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with us for taking a little longer with this update!

* * *

Beca glanced up at the front door for what must have been close to the fiftieth time since she settled on the couch with her latest book, almost immediately returning her eyes to the page. It was ridiculous really, but she was having trouble toning down her anxiety at the thought of all their family and friends being gone, leaving the two of them alone in the apartment. Beca sat down on the couch with her book about a half hour ago and had yet to read a single sentence, let alone a full page. Her mind was too consumed with how things were different now, how she and Chloe were dating, and how she had a girlfriend.

The sound of a key rattling in a lock had her tossing the book onto the coffee table and jumping up from the couch, eyes trained on the door as it opened at Chloe stepped inside. Beca waited patiently for her to go through her standard routine of closing the door, dropping her keys in the bowl on the corner of the countertop, and placing her purse on top of her shoes under the first stool at the bar. It made her smile, that Chloe was such a creature of habit and could be so organized and so messy at the same time. Beca glanced into the redhead's room enough times before Aubrey's arrival prompted her to basically sandblast it to know that the majority of Chloe's wardrobe never made it into the closet.

Chloe finally met her eyes and the smile she sent Beca's way pushed her to break the silence. "Aubrey get to the airport okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad she flew out here even if it was a short visit," Chloe answered, moving farther into the apartment towards her.

Beca shoved her hands into her pockets awkwardly, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't so bad having her here."

Chloe stopped, her eyes studying Beca for a minute. "What's up?"

"Uh... nothing? What do you mean?"

"You're being weird," Chloe answered, looking like she was fighting back a smile. "Is it 'cause we're alone now?"

Beca's eyebrows rose at that, not having prepared for Chloe to hit the nail on the head so soon. "What? No, of course not," she denied, knowing how weak it sounded.

Chloe stopping holding back, letting out a chuckle. "God, you're such a terrible liar. It'd be frustrating if you weren't so cute."

"I am not cute," Beca retorted, pulling her hands from her pockets only to cross them over her chest.

"Oh right... sorry," Chloe murmured moving closer, making Beca shudder at the way her voice dropped. "You're totes fine that we're alone right now... with nothing or no one stopping us or interrupting or..."

Beca swallowed hard at the way Chloe purposefully let that statement hang out in the open, as if the redhead knew exactly where her mind would take it. She knew that they were both well aware of the attraction between them, and Beca also knew that Chloe loved to poke and push and prod at her until she got a reaction, which made her more than a little bit defiant when she recognized it was happening.

"Stop it," she muttered, placing her hands on Chloe's hips to stop her from moving any closer.

Chloe met her eyes, asking, "Do you really want me to?"

Beca sighed, "No, of course not. But... I don't think it's a good idea for us to... to just..."

"Have sex?" Chloe supplied, her grin back in place as she completed the sentence.

Beca shrugged, taking a step back from the redhead. "I mean... it sounds bad, but it's not like I don't want to. I mean... look at you."

Chloe winked at her. "Thanks babe."

Beca knew her eyes widened at the pet name, pushing down the wave of desire that accompanied it. "I just... I really like you. And I also have no idea what I'm doing. But you're different Chlo... and I want this, whatever it is, to be different." She paused for a minute as Chloe's expression turned a little serious, adding, "Also it'll suck if we have to go back to hating each other and having to fake it for our families."

"Always so eloquent," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Bec, I'm glad that you want this to be different. I'm not really the hit it and quit it type, so..."

"No, obviously," Beca said, gesturing with her hand.

Chloe grabbed her hand, waiting patiently for Beca to meet her eyes. "Does this mean to you want me to go back to sleeping in my own bed now that Bree's gone?"

Beca felt something in her chest clench at her words, her brain instantly screaming the answer at her. "Uh, well... let's not be too hasty," she replied, defaulting to humor. "Though it is going to take some getting used to waking up with you wrapped around me every morning."

"What can I say, I'm a cuddler," Chloe wasn't apologetic as she dropped Beca's hand and turned to head back into the kitchen.

Beca was too quick for her, lacing their fingers together and gently tugging her back around into a kiss. She was growing more and more addicted to the way Chloe's lips fit perfectly with her own, having had two nights in a row now to get in some serious practice. Beca pulled back before it could get too heated, grinning at the slightly dazed look on Chloe's face.

"Hungry?"

Chloe's eyes trailed down her body as she nodded, biting her lower lip.

"For food," Beca said firmly, shaking her head.

"Sure, that too," Chloe quipped, her eyes alight when they met Beca's again.

"You're incorrigible. How about I take you out to lunch."

Chloe grinned, before her eyes narrowed and her expression turned suspicious. "Why?"

"What? I can't want to buy my girlfriend lunch? There's nothing suspicious about that!" Beca knew she was busted when her voice went high by the end of her rebuttal.

"Yeah, because that's not suspicious at all," Chloe deadpanned. "Why?"

"Because you're going somewhere with me tonight and I need all the brownie points I can get before then," Beca answered honestly, knowing Chloe was going to put up a fight.

"Where?"

Beca heard the warning in the redhead's tone, and she shifted nervously before replying. "So remember how Stacie works two jobs?"

Chloe cut her off immediately, "Beca Mitchell I am not going with you to a strip club to watch Stacie take her clothes off."

"Would you rather I go alone?" Beca smirked as the conflicted emotions battled across Chloe's face.

"I hate you," Chloe sighed, almost sounding resigned. "I hate you so much. Why are we dating? Maybe more importantly, why are we going to watch Stacie strip?"

It was Beca's turn to make a face, taking a moment before answering, "You're dating me because I'm funny and awesome and an irresistible badass. We're going to watch Stacie strip because I've been making excuses for months now and because she blackmailed me so I could get those days off last week and because I really really don't want to go by myself."

Chloe processed that for a minute, asking, "Why don't you take Jesse?"

"Jesse... as in Jesse who will absolutely encourage any shenanigans Stacie cooks up while we're there in attendance? No, I don't think so," Beca retorted with a shake of her head. "That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Have you told her we're actually dating? Like... not just faking it?"

Beca scowled, "Yes, of course. She was all smug and gloating and "I told you that you liked her" and it was obnoxious."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "So you liked me, huh?"

"Oh my God," Beca replied, exasperated. "That's what you got from that?" At Chloe's own smug nod, Beca crossed her arms again. "I didn't like you. Stacie insisted I did and that the whole fighting thing we used to do was just unresolved sexual tension. But that's Stacie's answer for everything that doesn't involve sex, so I wouldn't get too excited."

Chloe paused, making sure she was done before repeating, "So you liked me, huh?"

"You're really annoying."

"I don't know, Bec... I'm feeling some unresolved sexual tension here," Chloe teased, her hands snaking out to land on Beca's hips. "Maybe we should take care of that."

Beca eyed her, countering with, "Are you going to come with me tonight?"

Chloe hesitated, and Beca recognized she was holding something back. "Seriously, Chlo... what are you worried about?"

Chloe shook her head, suddenly closing off with her mouth forming a tight line.

"Tell me." Beca's voice was gentle, and it was more of a question than a command. "Is it Stacie?"

"It's just..." Chloe sighed, continuing, "You slept with her, Bec. And I get that it was a one-time thing and now you're friends and I know it's not like that, but you're asking me to go with you to see her basically naked and that's all I'm gonna be thinking about. But what am I supposed to do when I also don't want you to go alone?"

"That's fair," Beca frowned, voicing her first thoughts out loud. "I should have gone a while ago, before this whole thing with us... well, became a thing. It wasn't fair of me to ask you to go. I'm sorry, Chlo. I'll tell Stacie I can't make it and figure it out another time."

Chloe's expression turned guilty, and she quickly said, "No... Bec, you should go. We should go," she amended, looking more sure. "She's your friend and you said you'd go and you asked me to go with you and my answer is yes."

Beca shook her head, "No, I mean, you obviously don't want to go and I'm not mad about it. I get it."

"Bec, it's fine," Chloe insisted, meeting Beca's eyes. "You might have to buy me several drinks, but I think I can survive seeing some hot, naked women."

Beca frowned again. "Well that makes it sound like a terrible idea."

Chloe chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. "It's a date. Now... I believe you owe me lunch."

Beca hummed affirmatively, chasing Chloe's lips to kiss her again, this time more thoroughly. "Can we make it our first official date? It'd be a hell of a story... our first date to the strip club."

Chloe smiled against her lips, subtly shaking her head no. "Not if you want there to be a second date."

"Technically we've already had a second date," Beca managed before Chloe kissed her again.

"I like you so much more when you're not talking."

Beca snorted, "I should be super offended by that."

"You won this round, babe... take your victories when you can get them," Chloe replied, giving her one more chaste kiss before spinning around and moving towards the door.

* * *

Beca pushed through the double doors and exited into the crisp evening air, unwilling to stay in that place a second longer than necessary. To make matters worse, Chloe was right behind her still chuckling about how red her face had gotten when Stacie winked and waved at her during her... routine.

"It's not funny, Chlo," Beca grumbled, shoving her hands into her pockets. "They shined that spotlight on me for like five minutes."

Chloe's smile remained in place. "I think you should be happy she didn't pull you up on stage like that one guy from his bachelor party."

Beca made a face at the memory. "Who has a bachelor party on a Monday anyways?"

"Good question, but you can't fault their enthusiasm. There were at least ten of them and they went all out," Chloe commented.

Beca just shook her head, automatically reaching her hand out for Chloe's as they started the walk back home. Chloe was quite ready to change the topic, her next words making Beca blush and roll eyes at the same time.

"Stacie was pretty good, but I'd have much rather watched you up there."

"In your dreams, Beale. I wouldn't be caught dead on that stage," Beca retorted, feeling Chloe link their fingers together.

Chloe shrugged, leaning into her side as they walked. "I don't know why not... you're hiding some good stuff under all that plaid."

"And if you ever want to see it, we will never speak of this again."

Chloe leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "I do want to see it."

"Is that all you want... to see me naked?" Beca teased back, taking a cue from Chloe's playful tone.

"No, but it's a start," Chloe continued their banter, shooting her a wink. "Hopefully it would be more of a... hands on activity."

Beca swallowed at the thought of Chloe's hands on her body, suddenly questioning their decision to take it slow.

"Aren't you the same girl who took exception two nights ago when I asked you to sleep in my bed?"

Chloe just shrugged, her free hand sliding low across Beca's stomach as they stopped to wait for a light to change. "I had to make you work for it a little bit."

Beca laughed at that, replying, "Oh, but I'm supposed to just give it up?"

"Maybe I'm more persuasive than you are."

"Maybe..." Beca's thought trailed off as Chloe's hand slipped under her shirt, fingertips running over her skin making her inhale sharply. "Maybe you're right."

Chloe beamed at her. "What was that?"

Beca rolled her eyes, leaning in quickly to cover Chloe's lips with her own instead of indulging her ego for another second. The redhead's squeak of surprise was more than worth it, Beca letting her tongue curl insistently for a few seconds before gently leaning back. She felt a pull of satisfaction at Chloe's flushed cheeks and the way it took her a few seconds to breathe normally again.

"You were saying something about my lack of persuasiveness?"

Chloe just shook her head, blushing as the sign switched and they began walking again. "It's really unfair how good you are at that."

Beca chuckled, "Maybe someday you'll stop underestimating me."

"I think you may have a point there," Chloe replied, continuing at Beca's curious expression. "You've done nothing but surprise me every step of the way these past few weeks. It's crazy to me that I've known you for so long and never saw this side of you."

"Well, don't feel too bad. Neither of us made much of an effort, so it's not that surprising to me," Beca said, leaning into Chloe as the redhead wrapped both arms around one of hers. "Once we got a little older we rarely spent time together outside of family stuff and holidays. Speaking of holidays, can you believe Thanksgiving is next week?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, it's crazy how fast time has flown by since we got here."

"Have you made any plans to go home? Booked flights or anything?" Beca asked, realizing they hadn't talked about it yet.

"No..." Chloe trailed off thoughtfully. "Are we going home?"

Beca smirked, "How do you know "we" are doing anything? What if I don't want to spend Thanksgiving with you?"

"I don't know why you wouldn't... I'm obviously the thing you're most thankful for," Chloe shot back playfully, gently nudging her side.

Beca glanced away, hesitating for a few seconds before admitting, "Yeah, you are."

Chloe chuckled, "I was kidding, Bec."

"I wasn't."

Chloe stopped, forcing Beca to as well when she didn't release her grip on the brunette's arm. Beca met her eyes, waiting patiently and nervously for Chloe to figure out her response.

"Remember when I said you weren't charming and didn't have any moves?" Chloe asked, making Beca think for a second before nodding, wondering why she was bringing that up now.

"I was wrong."

Beca broke into a smile, shaking her head. "Yeah well... I don't bust them out for just anyone. And I could never have gotten through the past week with anyone else. I'd have caved after an hour. And no one was more surprised than me when I realized I have feelings for you, but... I don't know... it feels good. And I like being with you... so yeah, I'm pretty thankful to have you in my life."

Beca forced herself to stop rambling, wondering if she would ever get over that nasty habit, and looked up to see Chloe's eyes shining brightly. "Oh fuck, please don't cry. It wasn't that big a deal."

That seemed to help Chloe recover, and she smiled before freeing one hand to turn Beca's face and kiss her soundly.

"I thought it was a very big deal," Chloe murmured, dropping her hand back to Beca's arm and starting to walk again as if nothing had happened. "I have an idea for Thanksgiving..."

Beca sucked in a slow breath, not having escaped that kiss totally unscathed. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Since we just spent a ridiculous amount of time with our parents, why don't we stay here? We can see if Stacie and Parker and Gabe want to join us... Jesse and Molly too."

"Who's Molly?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe gave a long, drawn out sigh, as if Beca should absolutely know the name. "Jesse's girlfriend? We literally met her two days ago."

Beca frowned, vaguely remembering Jesse with a girl under his arm at their party. "Sure, okay. Brunette?"

"Nope, but good try. Maybe you'll remember her when you see her," Chloe suggested, failing to keep the humor out of her voice.

"Doubtful," Beca replied, not bothered at all. "It's cool, I'll be smooth. So are we hosting this impromptu holiday? I doubt Stacie will have plans. She doesn't talk about her family at all."

Chloe looked sad for a moment. "Then we should definitely host. Or maybe Parker will when I suggest the idea to him... if he and Gabe don't already have plans."

"Great, works either way. We can cram six or seven people into our apartment," Beca said, pausing at the corner to check for traffic before leading them across the intersection towards their building.

Chloe made a happy sound and tucked closer into her side. "Awes, I can't wait."

Beca shook her head, mumbling, "That's still not a thing. Also, I just realized something."

"What?"

"You can't cook... which means I'll be stuck cooking everything," Beca said pointedly, waiting for Chloe to argue with her.

"Good point... and I can cook some things," Chloe said, her words not exactly what Beca was expecting. "We could do it pot luck style, but you'll still have to cook the bird. Think you can handle that?"

Beca frowned for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not? How hard could it be?"

* * *

"How hard can it be? You're insane."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Stace, not all of us survive on takeout and sex."

Stacie smirked, "Yeah, not everyone is as brilliant as I am."

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do."

Beca shook her head. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Besides, I got this. Get ready for the best Thanksgiving dinner of your life."

"Yeah okay Martha Stewart, whatever you say."

Beca glared at her, but was forced to wipe her expression blank as a new customer sat down at the bar in front of her. She got the guy a beer, shooting him a smile when she set it in front of him and accepted his credit card to start a tab.

It was a slow Tuesday, giving her and Stacie plenty of time to catch up since they'd hadn't seen much of each other over the past week.

"So you're actually off the market?" Stacie asked, once they checked on the three people seated at the bar and were once more faced with boredom. "That's so weird."

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. But Chloe's kind of awesome. The weird part to me is like... how the fuck did we hate each other for so long? It's almost like that was another life."

Stacie chuckled, "You finally allowed yourself to see how hot she is, that's how."

"That's not..." Beca frowned, before continuing, "Okay, that might be part of it, but I think it's more that we both kinda let our guard down."

"Okay, real talk?"

Beca nodded and gestured for her friend to continue.

Stacie hummed for a minute before expanding, "You two are so similar! You're both stubborn, you both have a severe lack of trust towards the other... and maybe people in general, and you both judged the hell outta the other without any reason to. Also, you're both hot... but that doesn't help me make my point," Stacie added thoughtfully, winking at her.

Beca remained silent, considering what the brunette was saying.

"Bec, I told you from day one it sounded like you two were just on the wrong page. Now that you're actually communicating like adults, you realize you just needed to bang out all that sexual tension."

"And there we go," Beca laughed. "I was waiting for the ball to drop."

"You better hope that's not the case," Stacie cracked, laughing at her own joke.

Beca scowled, "Dude... gross."

"I'm just saying..." Stacie trailed off, still laughing. "I take it you haven't yet, then?"

"I'm definitely not discussing that with you," Beca dismissed, grabbing her cup of water from behind the bar and took a sip.

Stacie actually looked sad at that statement. "Well that's a shame, I bet she's wild."

Beca pointed a finger at her, turning serious. "Dude... off limits. Okay?"

"Okay, okay... maybe once you do finally bang it out Chloe will loosen you up and you'll share some details," Stacie sighed dramatically.

"You're so ridiculous... is your mind ever out of the gutter?" Beca questioned, shaking her head.

Stacie nodded, "Of course. I have to sleep sometime. And this is not the place for a serious chat. But fine... let's change the subject. What'd you think of my show?"

Beca flushed, remembering that experience all too well. "I think that was the first and last time I'll ever attend one of your performances."

"Aww, Bec... it couldn't have been that bad," Stacie teased, poking at her shoulder.

"You're a terrific stripper and you should be so proud," Beca deadpanned, already trying to think of a way out of this conversation.

Stacie looked pleased at her compliment despite the sarcasm, though she suddenly turned serious and pointed a finger at her. "Now make me believe you."

Beca stared at her before giving in, knowing her friend deserved at least that much. "Stace, you were really good up there. Definitely the best out of anyone we saw. You're... way more flexible than..." she trailed off, about to say the brunette was way more flexible than she remembered and decided against going down that road.

Stacie grinned widely, "Chloe?"

Beca scoffed, "Than anyone else you... work with. That's what I get for trying to pay you a real compliment."

Stacie pounced on her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for coming. It really meant a lot to me."

Beca struggled for a moment before giving in and hugging her back. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Are you sure you got everything?"

Beca groaned, answering for the tenth time, "Yes, Chlo. I got everything. The turkey is already thawed in the fridge, and I don't care how many times you ask me to… I'm not stuffing it."

Chloe shot her a sad look. "But the turkey is always stuffed at Thanksgiving."

"Then you can call Mel and get her to fly out here tonight to stuff it."

Beca waited the two seconds it took for Chloe to back down, praying this is the last time they have this conversation. She understood Chloe's nostalgia for their usual traditions, but Beca barely felt comfortable enough to cook a turkey, let alone stuff it and dress it or whatever else her mom usually does.

"Okay… I'm sorry," Chloe said, moving out of the kitchen to sit beside Beca on the couch. "I'm sure you'll do a good job."

Beca raised an eyebrow at her as she tossed her book onto the coffee table. "Uh huh... now say it like you mean it."

Chloe hesitated a moment, before leveling her with a heated stare and leaning in closer. "I know you'll do an amazing job cooking that turkey baby."

Beca swallowed hard, murmuring, "Thanks."

Chloe smirked before sitting back and resuming their conversation as if that little exchange never happened. "It's just weird not being home."

"I get it," Beca agreed, shifting to face the redhead. "But think of it this way… we're making new traditions here in LA with our friends. It won't be the same, but it'll be fun."

Chloe smiled at her. "I know… I'm being ridiculous. I'm excited for tomorrow! I get to watch you be all domestic and cook Thanksgiving dinner," she said with a wink.

"Damn right," Beca replied. "Except I'm making the turkey and mashed potatoes, so I'm not sure that qualifies as dinner."

"What is everyone else bringing?"

Beca looked at her. "I haven't told you?" At Chloe's shake of her head, Beca continued, "Well, Jesse and Molly are bringing casseroles… sweet potato and green beans, I think. Stacie doesn't cook, and she made me promise to tell you she's bringing the best rolls and canned cranberry sauce that her stripper money can buy."

Chloe bit her lower lip at that, trying not to laugh.

"So that's me passing on that message. She also said since it was a couple fest she invited Jake, this guy we work with… I think you've met him," Beca said thoughtfully, nodding back at Chloe's nod of agreement.

"Once or twice, I think," Chloe said. "He's tall with a beard?"

"Yep. He's cool," Beca confirmed. "Uh, Parker and Gabe insisted on bringing dessert. Pies and ice cream."

Chloe lit up at that information, asking, "What kind of pies?"

Beca shook her head, "They wouldn't tell me. Parker only said that Gabe was a master baker and we would all die at how amazing it is."

"They haven't let me down yet."

"Chlo, we've known them for like two weeks," Beca laughed.

Chloe shrugged, "I like them. We don't have a lot of friends out here."

Beca hesitated, asking, "We could have invited some of your friends from school. It's not too late."

"I asked a few people, but they were going home," Chloe explained, not looking too upset about it. "I think we've got a good group. It'll be fun."

Beca leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "It's gonna be great. Our first Thanksgiving on our own." She didn't lean back, giving Chloe the opportunity to kiss her again, this time firmly.

They were still figuring out how to coexist as not only friends, but newly dating and living together. Beca wasn't sure it would go as smoothly as the past week had been, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Chloe was… fun, and it made her sad at times that they'd spent so many years fighting. The redhead was funny and cheerful and bright, a sharp contrast to her own surliness and sarcasm, but it just worked.

Beca was surprised as Chloe pushed forward, keeping their lips connected as she laid back against the couch, her hands on Chloe's hips as she followed her. There was nothing lacking in their physical connection, both growing increasingly more confident in their attraction to the other. She let her hands slip under Chloe's loose shirt, tracing patterns over her skin.

Chloe pulled back, settling her hips comfortably between Beca's legs, something down and to the side catching her eye. Beca followed her gaze to see her looking at the ring on her left hand.

"Probably should give this back to you, huh?" Chloe said softly, finally meeting her gaze.

Beca hesitated, wondering why this situation and her answer seemed so important. "Well, technically we're still supposed to be engaged," Beca answered slowly, her eyes trained on Chloe's face. "I think you should keep it until we figure out what to do about that, don't you?"

Chloe looked back down at the ring, replying, "It's not weird for you?"

"Is it weird for you?" Beca couldn't help it, needing to know what Chloe was thinking in this moment.

Chloe didn't answer for a long moment, finally saying, "I feel like it should be, but it's not."

Beca suddenly felt more confident, her voice losing the tentative edge and turning firm. "I think you should wear it. All our friends except for Stacie and Aubrey think it's real, so it'd be super weird if all of a sudden we were broken up."

Chloe nodded, finally whispering, "Okay."

Feeling the need to lighten the moment, Beca reached for her hand and brought it up to look at the ring. "Besides, it's a pretty sweet rock, dontcha think? The person who gave you that has incredible taste."

Chloe laughed and leaned down to kiss her again. "She's pretty awesome."

Beca kissed her back, letting her hand slide up over Chloe's shirt to tangle in her hair. "Damn right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my awesome beta Arsto for being the best through a couple tough weeks at work! We're back!
> 
> Thanks to all of you for supporting the heck outta this fic!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing has been tough lately. I really pushed to get this one out by Thanksgiving, and decided that posting a couple days late is a victory.

* * *

"Bec... shut it off. Bec!"

Beca jerked awake as Chloe blindly slapped at her, reaching over to tap her phone until the alarm turned off. Slowly rolling back over to face Chloe, she fixed her with a stare.

"Was the hitting really necessary?"

Chloe was peeking up at her from back beneath the blankets, her lips curling into a smile. "Yes. Do you need me to kiss it better?"

Beca shivered at her tone and at the hand that was reaching across her stomach to rest on her opposite hip under the covers, gently pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I think I'm mortally wounded over here," Beca replied, her voice low as Chloe moved to slide on top of her.

Chloe's expression darkened, holding herself up as her eyes moved down over Beca's chest before leaning in to kiss her lips. "Here?"

Beca kissed her back, enjoying the fluttering feeling in her stomach as she let her hands move over Chloe's sides. "Mmm, a little lower."

Chloe dipped down, lips pressing against Beca's neck resulting in a soft hum. "Here?"

Beca sucked in a slow breath, momentarily losing her train of thought as Chloe found her pulse point. "Ah... um, a little lower."

She felt Chloe's grin as the redhead paused her actions.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't hit you there," Chloe teased, her gently breaths making Beca squirm.

"I'm pretty sure you did," Beca answered. "The pain is unimaginable."

Chloe snorted at that, making sure to look up so Beca could see her eye roll. "Is that so?"

Beca nodded, trying and failing to look serious. Chloe held her gaze for a moment, before dropping her lips to Beca's chest and the skin on display from her thin tank top. "Happy Thanksgiving, Bec."

Beca closed her eyes at the sensations, feeling each press of Chloe's lips against her and each small swipe of her tongue. "The happiest," she murmured, sliding her fingers into Chloe's hair.

"Why'd you set the alarm so early anyways?" Chloe asked, sliding her hands up Beca's sides, bringing her tank top up with them.

Her question pulled Beca out of the fog of sensations happening to her body, sitting straight up and sending Chloe sprawling to the side.

"What the fuck?"

"The turkey!"

Beca sheepishly glanced at Chloe who looked a mixture of bewildered and irritated and... turned on? "Sorry."

Chloe pursed her lips for a moment, before slowly sliding into Beca's lap. "You're thinking about turkey right now?"

Beca glanced at her, still adorably disheveled from sleep, her eyes lingering on the v-neck of her sleep shirt. "I wasn't until a moment ago, but I need to get the turkey in the oven if you want to eat any of it."

"It's early... there's plenty of time," Chloe replied, pushing Beca's hair out of her face. "Stay in bed with me a little longer."

"I'll make it up to you," Beca said, leaning in and kissing her before sliding out of bed and grabbing a hoodie. "I promise," she added, chuckling as Chloe flopped back on the bed with a huff as she left the room.

"You better!"

Beca smiled at the shout that followed her out of the bedroom, moving swiftly into the kitchen to dig the turkey out of the fridge. She took a moment to stand in the door before grabbing the turkey, trying to cool her body down form the fire Chloe had taken seconds to ignite. They still hadn't crossed that line yet, but Beca knew it was fast approaching and she was not interested in holding back any longer. Chloe was hot and her body was the stuff dreams are made of, literally as Beca had woken up in a sweat more than once in the middle of the night only to shoot a panicked look at Chloe and find the redhead passed out cold next to her.

They were kind of trying to let it happen naturally, which Beca was fine with. Chloe was naturally flirty, something she hadn't had to deal with before but was now in way over her head. It was hard to mind too much, as Beca was only human and Chloe was... sexy. It was something she thought about randomly, how easy that switch had flipped from looking at Chloe as this person she'd known all her life to her girlfriend that she was definitely attracted to.

"Okay, focus," Beca mumbled, forcing all thoughts of returning to her bedroom from her mind as she unwrapped the turkey from its packaging. "This is gross."

It was definitely gross, and Beca was immediately regretting everything about their plans for Thanksgiving as she pulled the giblet packet out from inside the turkey. Tossing it into the sink to deal with later, she ran back through her mom's instructions in her mind.

As she went through the prep work, Chloe emerged from her bedroom still wearing that damn v-neck and perched on a stool at their bar countertop to watch her work. Beca glanced up at her, eyes falling to her cleavage on display before forcing her attention back to the task at hand, currently rubbing butter all over the outside skin.

Chloe was smirking at her and Beca refused to indulge her, not that it kept her from commenting. "Bec... you're pretty good at that. Had some practice before?"

Beca bit down on her lower lip, narrowing her eyes at Chloe. "Why? Want me to butter you up next?"

"Hard pass," Chloe laughed. "Are you sure you don't want..."

"Beale if you ask me one more time to stuff this turkey I will stuff your head into it," Beca grumbled, the now fully buttered turkey slipping out of her grasp on the cutting board.

Chloe was still laughing at her, not seeming to mind the threat at all. "I feel like Stacie would be much better at this... she'd be ashamed of me for not doing the situation justice with enough dirty comments."

Beca shook her head, "It's fine. I get enough of them at work, believe me.'" She finished with the butter and washed her hands in the sink, taking multiple rounds of soap to get the grease off. "Okay, last step is to shove a bunch of garlic in the outside and put it in the oven and roast it for like six hours."

"Six hours?!" Chloe exclaimed in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Beca nodded, finishing her task quickly and setting the turkey in the roasting pan they'd bought specifically for this occasion. She covered it with aluminum foil and carefully slid it into the oven, closing the door.

"I feel like I forgot something," Beca mumbled, glancing around the kitchen.

Chloe rounded the counter, reaching for her hips to pull them flush together. "Yeah, you forgot that we are definitely still supposed to be in bed right now," she said, her voice dropping.

Beca glanced at her hooded expression, only having a moment to think before Chloe was kissing her firmly and driving all coherent thoughts from her mind. It was impossible to think when Chloe kissed her like that, and with the turkey safely in the oven Beca gave in and wrapped her arms back around her.

"Come back to bed, baby," Chloe whispered, placing a kiss below her ear.

Beca nodded, frowning as Chloe stepped away, her mind immediately getting that feeling she had forgotten something.

"What's wrong? We don't have to..." Chloe trailed off, eyes tracking her expression. "I just wanted to finish that episode of Grey's Anatomy..."

Beca shook her head as Chloe trailed off again, the light bulb finally clicking on. "No, it's fine. Set it up and I'll be right there. I forgot the thermometer."

Chloe shot her a smile and turned, Beca watching her for a second before searching through the shopping bag on the counter for the special thermometer she'd bought. It had an insulated cord that allowed it to connect to a reader outside of the oven so she didn't have to keep opening the door to see if the turkey was ready. Her mom insisted it was the way to go, and Beca wasn't going to take any chances with the main event. She knew Chloe was missing home, and wanted to make this Thanksgiving as perfect as possible.

Once the thermometer was properly set up and reading from inside the turkey, Beca washed her hands once more and returned to her bedroom to find Chloe tucked back under the blankets waiting for her.

"All good out there?" Chloe asked, lifting the corner for Beca to slide in beside her.

"Yep. Best turkey of your life," Beca nodded, leaning in and kissing her lips. "Okay, I'm ready."

Chloe grinned and kissed her once more before starting the episode.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Beca glanced up from her place in the kitchen where she was about to check on the turkey, finding herself extremely thankful she hadn't yet opened the oven. Chloe wasn't overly dressed up, but the jeans hugged her hips in a way that made Beca's mouth water and her festive red flannel was unbuttoned just enough to show a hint of cleavage. She wasn't used to seeing Chloe in an outfit more suited to her, and Beca swallowed hard as her eyes roamed over the redhead's body having the fleeting feeling that the shirt looked familiar.

"Bec?"

Beca snapped out of it, straightening up and letting go of her suddenly tight grip on the oven door. "Uh, wow... you look..." Beca trailed off, abandoning the turkey in favor of crossing the room for a closer look. If she happened to undo another button or two on that flannel for a glimpse at what was beneath, so be it.

Chloe's slightly nervous expression morphed into a smile, a blush covered her cheeks. "It's okay then?"

Beca nodded, her eyes dropping again the to the top buttons on the flannel. "I don't think I've seen you wear this before," she murmured, her hands sliding up the sides of the shirt before reversing course to land on her hips.

"Well..." Chloe trailed off, her face turning slightly guilty. "I may have found it in your closet..."

Beca's eyes widened, understanding why she thought she'd recognized the shirt. "Don't have enough clothes of your own?" The teasing comment was almost lost at the low, rough tone of her voice.

Chloe didn't miss a beat, looking thoughtful before offering, "I could take it off."

Beca thought her heart stopped when Chloe released another button, giving her a view of something black and lacy underneath. "No," Beca murmured, taking a moment to draw a slow breath. "It looks better on you than me anyways."

"I got that vibe since you haven't looked at my face yet," Chloe quipped back, though Beca recognized the playfulness in her voice.

Beca finally looked up and met her eyes, replying unapologetically, "I'd say I'm sorry... but I'm not. You look incredible."

Chloe returned the favor, her eyes running over Beca's body. "You... do not. I mean, I'm all for the hoodie just rolled out of bed look, but I have a feeling our guests would be more comfortable if you put on pants."

Beca laughed, nodding in agreement. "Are they gonna be here soon?"

"Little less than an hour," Chloe answered. "Plenty of time to shower and get ready. Besides, you don't have anyone to impress."

"Just you," Beca said, taking advantage of the way Chloe's eyes lit up at her cheesiness to steal a kiss.

Chloe rolled her eyes when she pulled back, but Beca could tell she wasn't mad. "Want me to do anything while you're getting ready? Check on the turkey?"

Beca thought for a moment, before shaking her head. "Nope, I'd prefer it if you didn't touch anything Beale."

"Careful what you wish for."

Realizing her mistake, Beca formed her lips into a thin line. "Leave the cooking to me. Maybe later we can do something you're good at."

Chloe winked at her and buttoned her shirt back up as Beca turned back around, wondering how on Earth she was going to make it through dinner with Chloe looking like that wearing her shirt. She'd never been fond of anyone wearing her clothes, especially girls she was involved with, but Beca suddenly understood the appeal for guys when their girlfriends wore their shirts or jackets. It was sexy, and Beca's mind was flooded with images of the many ways she could help Chloe out of that shirt.

Her shower was decidedly shorter and colder than usual, taking the opportunity to quickly cool off and refocus her thoughts away from getting Chloe naked and back onto the rest of the cooking she had to do before dinner. It wasn't much, but you couldn't really host Thanksgiving without having mashed potatoes and stuffing. Plus, Chloe had insisted on it, and Beca wasn't going to tell her no.

Not wanting to match Chloe too much, Beca dug out a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple gray v-neck. Leaving her plaid shirts untouched in the closet, she instead grabbed a soft, cream colored sweater that hung open and was super comfortable. Laughter from the main room had her head turning towards the door, wondering who had already arrived.

Beca padded across the room and opened the door to find Chloe bent over in laughter beside Stacie and Jake on the couch. She turned suspicious immediately, especially when Chloe finally looked up at her only to break into another fit of giggles.

"What's going on out here?"

Stacie immediately stopped laughing, answering, "Oh nothing. Chloe asked about work, so we were just telling her some of the crazy stuff that happens."

Beca glanced back at Chloe, asking Stacie, "What did you tell her?"

When Stacie made no move to respond, Jake filled in helpfully, "She told her about that time you tried to show off for that chick with the shaker and ended up losing your grip and smashing yourself in the face with it."

Beca's eyes widened, turning to point an accusatory finger at Stacie. "What the fuck?! Jake wasn't even working that night!"

Stacie cracked up laughing again, "I know! But it was so fucking funny I had to tell him... and also show him on one of your nights off."

Chloe cut in, having regained control and turned her tone to one of pure innocence. "I thought you said that black eye was from one of Stacie's elbows?"

Beca sighed, shaking her head and moving quickly towards the kitchen for a beer. "I'm not gonna make it through today without many of these," she muttered, grabbing one and popping the top off easily. "And it could have easily been from one of her bony ass elbows!"

"But it wasn't..." Stacie retorted, still chuckling.

Beca shuffled back towards the group, taking a long sip of her beer. "I could tell Chloe all kinds of shit that you two pull at work, but I won't because I'm not a horrible person."

Stacie shrugged, "By all means, Bec. Share away."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Bec. It's only fair, after all."

Beca eyed Stacie for a moment, before casually saying, "So we're talking about things like the time you straight up refused to serve that girl who'd just gotten dumped until she stopped crying?"

Chloe's mouth dropped open as Jake broke out into laughter again.

Stacie didn't look apologetic at all, replying, "She was killing the vibe, Becs. No one wanted to come within ten feet of the bar with all that blubbering."

"She's got a point, Bec," he shrugged, still chuckling. "That chick was a serious buzzkill. She was hot though, no idea what her ex was thinking."

"Maybe she's bad in bed," Stacie countered. "Or she wouldn't experiment... obviously deal breaker."

Beca shook her head in disbelief, cutting them off and continuing, "Or the time you served that guy the wrong drink and he did a real-life spit-take all over you?"

Chloe and Jake burst out laughing at that revelation while Stacie's expression turned annoyed.

"What'd you give him?"

Stacie thought for a moment, before answering, "I think he wanted a gin and tonic, but I gave him vodka? I actually can't remember."

"What about the time you charged two rounds of shots for the staff on that guy's card because he was being a jackass?"

That revelation had Jake's eyes wide open as he turned to look at the brunette for confirmation. "Seriously?"

Stacie glared at her. "Low blow. And yeah, Taylor had my ass for that stunt. He refunded the guy out of my paycheck and cut my hours for the next two weeks."

Jake muttered, "Oh shit. That must have been before Jeff left. We'd never be able to cover your shifts for two weeks now. What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing worth remembering. He was just a dick, ended up with like a two-hundred-dollar tab and then didn't tip," Stacie said thoughtfully. "Nothing... on hundreds of dollars of alcohol."

Chloe shook her head. "That's awful."

Beca agreed, "Yeah, I remember that guy."

"At least your job isn't boring," Chloe added, trying to brighten the moment. "I doubt I'll ever have stories like that about work."

"Don't sell yourself short, Chlo," Beca replied. "If you get into any type of event planning I'm sure you'll have stories. Every business has its share of jackassess."

Stacie grabbed her beer and raised it up a little. "Amen to that."

Jake nodded and clinked his bottle to hers, a knock at the door distracting Beca from joining in.

"Jesse and Molly or Parker and Gabe? Loser has to make the beer run when we're all out." Beca stood up glancing between Stacie and Jake.

Stacie looked thoughtful before answering, "Parker and Gabe."

"I'll take Jesse," Jake said, grinning at Stacie. "He doesn't seem like the type to be late."

Stacie rolled her eyes, "What? You know him so well after all two times you've met him? Easy money... or I guess I should say beer."

"Chlo? You want in on this?" Beca asked, taking another sip of her beer as she made her way towards the door.

"Sure. My money is on Parker."

Beca caught the wink Chloe threw her way, knowing already it was Parker and Gabe. Jesse had told them a few days ago that Molly was covering a shift at the animal shelter she volunteered at and they wouldn't be over until later in the afternoon. Beca dramatically swung the door open to reveal Parker and Gabe, welcoming them inside to a combination of cheers and groans.

"Seriously? I thought I had that won," Jake grumbled, shaking his head.

Stacie laughed, knowing the whole thing was an unintentional setup. "Cheer up. But don't cheap out on the beer. No Busch Light, you hear me?"

Jake flipped her off in lieu of a response.

Beca closed the door behind the pair, giving them quick hugs and showed them where they could stow the delicious looking pies. It took long enough for Chloe to join them in the small kitchen, hugging both men before asking them if they wanted wine or beer. Beca squeezed past the trio, letting Chloe take over hosting duties while she rejoined Jake and Stacie on the couch.

"We'll all chip in for beer dude... Jesse and Molly had a thing so they won't be here for a while," Beca admitted, chuckling at his outraged expression.

"You bitches set me up," he mumbled, polishing off his beer. "I won't forget this."

Beca rolled her eyes, the threat in his words nullified by the sarcastic eye roll that accompanied them. "Yeah, yeah, we're fucking terrified."

* * *

"Seriously?! Why the fuck would you throw into double coverage like that?" Beca groaned, collapsing back into the couch and covering her face with her hands.

Stacie laughed victoriously beside her, trading a high-five with Gabe. "Becs, don't be mad because you suck at football."

"I don't suck at football!" Beca shot back, removing her hands to glare at her friend. "The Lions are at home and the Bears have a rookie quarterback. Why wouldn't I pick them to win?"

Gabe grabbed his beer off the coffee table and took a sip. "Maybe because their offense is riddled with injuries and they have a rookie coach. Also, the Bears quarterback isn't a rookie. Also, the Bears defense is one of the best in the league and Matthew Stafford lets me down every year on my fantasy team."

Beca muttered something about that not being true and reached for her own beer, knowing it was at least a little bit true. She glanced over at Chloe, Parker, and Jake huddled around a laptop at the table. Parker was nodding and pointing at something on the screen that Chloe was smiling at, while Jake had a doubtful look on his face. Beca had been stunned when Jake declined the offer to watch football and Gabe had happily taken her up on it, reminding herself never to judge a book by its cover.

"Why do you draft him every year if he lets you down?" Stacie asked curiously.

Gabe shrugged, "I always wait too long to draft a QB. I got lucky this year though... drafted Mahomes as my backup and he's kicking everyone's ass."

Beca hummed in approval, looking back at him. "That pick is paying off. He's getting like forty a game in my league."

"Bragging rights are mine. Between him and Kamara, I'm set."

Gabe proved to be a dedicated New Orleans Saints fan, pulling a hat from their Super Bowl winning season out of his bag despite the team not playing until later that evening. Beca learned he was from there originally before moving out to the west coast for college, where he met Parker. Beca was naturally a Denver Broncos fan, but Gabe was surprised and confused to discover Stacie was a Texans fan.

"Aren't you from outside of Seattle?"

"Have you seen J.J. Watt?"

Beca just shook her head, having had that back and forth with the leggy brunette multiple times over their growing friendship.

"He's not even that good looking," Gabe mused.

Beca couldn't contain the feeling running through her, having argued that same point. "Thank you!"

"You shut your mouth," Stacie said, her voice dangerously low to accompany the finger she had pointed at the pair of them. "Blasphemy... both of you."

Gabe laughed and Beca rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Whatever you say, Stace."

Parker's voice interrupted Gabe's gloating over his fantasy football team. "Are you done sporting over there?"

Beca choked down a laugh as Gabe sighed, his fingers coming up to rub his forehead. "Park, we've been over this. It's not... we don't call it that."

Beca's laugh froze in her throat as Chloe's voice was the one to reply. "Beca sports all the time. Personally, I don't get it."

Stacie's eyebrows were sky high as she looked between the other two on the couch. "Seriously? How?"

Gabe shook his head as Beca gave an exasperated sigh, looking back at her girlfriend. "Chloe, you're as big of a Broncos fan as I am. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't really watch the game... I'm in it more for the uniforms."

Parker didn't hesitate, adding, "Oh I know what you mean, girl. Those pants..."

Chloe winked in lieu of a response, finally saying, "Bec, it's easy enough to follow along and cheer when everyone else does. And everyone's usually drinking, so that also helps."

Beca gave up, rising to her feet and draining the last of her beer. "On that note, I'm empty. You guys need a refill while I check on the turkey?"

Both Gabe and Stacie offered up their empty bottles and Beca grabbed Jake's as well on her way into the kitchen, tossing them into their makeshift recycling bin. She opened the oven and moved the aluminum foil covering the turkey out of the way, using a large serving spoon to scoop the drippings back over the top of the bird the way her mom had told her to. It was looking good, and Beca admitted she was impressed with her own ability to not ruin it... yet, anyways. Covering it back up, she closed the oven and checked the temperature and the timer. They still had about an hour to go, but she quickly decided it was time to remove the foil to let it brown up. Tossing the ball of foil into the trash, she grabbed more beers out of the fridge and made her way back towards the television, handing Jake his on the way.

"You sure you don't want to join us dude?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Why is it so crazy to you guys that I don't like football?"

Stacie gratefully accepted the bottle from Beca, answering, "Because you're a straight, white male?"

"Are we sure he's straight?"

Gabe glanced over at his boyfriend, rolling his eyes at the way Parker was eyeing the other man.

Stacie butted in before Jake could answer, "Oh, he's definitely straight."

Beca sat down beside her friend. "Is there anyone at the bar you haven't slept with?"

"Aw, Becs... not even I'm brave enough to sleep with Lily."

"I'll second that," Jake called from over at the table, and Beca looked over to see Parker and Chloe nodding along in agreement.

Chloe shot her a smirk, asking, "What about you Bec? Have an opinion on that?"

Beca was never more thankful to hear a loud knock on the door, sending up a prayer of appreciation for Jesse's timing as she jumped up from the couch. She ignored Chloe's teasing follow up question as she passed the trio at the table, holding her middle finger up behind her before opening the door and greeting Jesse and Molly.

"Sorry we're late! Is the food ready?"

Beca rolled her eyes as Molly smacked Jesse's arm, the one not holding the bag holding what she assumed was their casseroles.

"Almost... come on in."

* * *

"Wow... Bec, I'm impressed."

Beca grinned as she looked at the perfectly golden brown turkey sitting on top of their stove, feeling Chloe's arms wrap around her and a chin come to rest over her shoulder.

"Yeah... me too," Beca replied, leaning back into her embrace.

Chloe pressed a kiss to her neck. "It's kinda sexy, actually."

"The turkey? Should I be concerned?"

Chloe let out a muffled groan into her neck. "Sometimes I hate you."

Beca chuckled, "The feeling is mutual."

"I didn't know you could cook," Chloe admitted. "I mean, I knew you could cook, but I didn't know you could like... cook a turkey. It's so domestic."

"I followed a recipe... it wasn't brain surgery," Beca twisted a little in Chloe's arms to face her. "But thanks for the ego boost."

Chloe sighed dramatically, "Well that was a huge mistake. Dunno what I was thinking..."

Beca smirked, leaning in a kissing her before she could say anything else. The feeling of Chloe's lips moving against hers had her sinking into her girlfriend's body, like coming home after being away for far too long.

"Hey! No sex near the turkey!"

Beca pulled back, blinking and looking around until her eyes focused on Stacie.

"Shut up, Stace," Beca grumbled, moving away from Chloe to grab the biggest knife they had from the block.

Chloe seemed equally disappointed, "Yeah Stacie... we weren't even close to having sex."

Beca glanced over at her, not expecting the sad tone. "There's still time, Beale," she said with a wink.

"Promises promises," Chloe shot back, grabbing a couple bottles of wine and moving out of the kitchen.

Stacie immediately took her place beside Beca, whispering, "You still haven't slept with her? How? How is that possible?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "I don't know... we're waiting for the right time. Not rushing into anything."

"Are you not picking up on any of these incredibly obvious hints she's dropping? Because that's a little sad Bec." Stacie was studying one of her fingernails, the words as casual as if she were commenting on the weather. "Get your shit together."

"Got it. Thanks for the life advice."

Stacie shook her head. "That's some relationship advice. If you don't put out she'll find someone who will."

Beca didn't respond as Stacie grabbed wine glasses and carried them out to the main table to help Chloe finish setting up. Stacie's words rang in her head, knowing that she didn't really have a good reason for waiting anymore. She didn't want to either, and she was certainly not immune to all of the hints that Chloe had been dropping lately with less and less subtlety.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, the group worked quickly to get all of the different dishes to the table. The setup was a bit awkward as there were far too many people to fit around their small table, but they managed with the addition of the coffee table and seating on the couch. Thankfully, no one seemed to mind the less traditional arrangement, everyone thankful to be around friends for the holiday.

"Speech!" Jesse called, tapping a fork against his glass of wine. "Becs... you gotta give a speech as the host."

"Why me? Chloe's hosting as much as I am," Beca retorted, the idea of giving a speech about as low on her priority list as you could get.

The looks staring back at her ended that debate before it started, and Beca gave a long sigh before raising her beer.

"To good food and great friends."

Stacie booed immediately, and Beca had the urge to dump her beer right over her head.

"Come on, Bec! What are you thankful for?"

Beca glanced around the room, feeling immeasurably grateful for each of the faces smiling back at her.

"Well, first of all I really meant that. Chloe and I, and Jesse too in a way, we all moved out here without really knowing what would happen. It was a leap of faith, and I think we can all agree it's worked out way better than we thought. Stace, I'm really lucky to have you as a friend, and I love working with you and Jake. Molly, Chloe and I are deeply sorry for you... if you ever need a break from Jesse our door is open."

Jesse threw his napkin at her for that comment, and she threw her hand up before it could hit her in the face.

"I'm kidding... Jesse's awesome. I hope you like movies. And Parker, I'm really glad you sat down next to Chloe that night at the bar because Gabe promised to let me join his fantasy football league next year and I've been looking for one for like five years."

Chloe smacked her lightly after that one, and Beca sighed. "Oh yeah, I'm also really thankful for Chloe. She's not nearly as bad as I once thought, and I never could have made it through the past few months without her. I feel lucky to call her my girlfriend."

Beca froze in the silence that followed, glancing around curiously at the rest of the room quiet enough to hear a pin drop before finally realizing what she said.

Parker finally spoke, his tone cutting through the awkwardness like a knife. "Honestly Beca, just when I thought you'd dug yourself out of that hole..."

Stacie nodded, ignoring Jesse's confused expression. "Yeah... you could have said any number of descriptive works about Chloe, but you chose girlfriend? Not fiancé... future wife... sex on a stick? We'll have to work on your vocabulary."

Beca sucked in a breath as the rest of the group started chuckling, her mishap seemingly not having caused permanent damage.

Chloe's stricken expression immediately vanished, joining in on the teasing, "Yeah, baby. I think I deserve at least the fiancé title after this morning when I was..."

Beca cut her off, "You're so right! Wow, that escalated quickly. See, this is why I don't give speeches."

Chloe laughed and stood up beside her, slipping an arm around her waist. "She rambles when she's nervous and it's super adorable, but seriously... we're so happy you guys decided to join us and squeeze into our tiny apartment for Thanksgiving. We're thankful for your friendship and support."

Chloe nodded at Stacie, who took her cue to say, "I'm thankful for you guys too. I mean, most of you know I'm not close with my own family, and the people from the club and the rest of you by extension are as close to family as it gets for me."

Beca smiled at Stacie's moment of sincerity, her expression dropping almost immediately.

"Also for all this and the Hunter," Stacie finished with a wink and gesture down her body.

Jake laughed and nodded his approval. "I'm thankful you guys allowed me to come over for this. My family is in New York, and I couldn't afford the trip home this year. Also, ditto to the club people being like family."

Beca raised her beer a little higher at him, leaning into Chloe's body as the rest briefly said what they were thankful for. She really felt extremely lucky to be surrounded but such amazing friends after only being in LA for a short time, and somehow knew that this was exactly where she was supposed to be. Once Jesse finally finished his extremely eloquent speech that Beca could only dream of emulating one day, all eyes turned back to her.

"Let's eat."

* * *

Beca stared blankly at Chloe as she made strange movements, gesturing at her head and then around her body and down towards the floor.

"Uh… around you? Blanket. Cloak."

Chloe shot her a frustrated look, and Beca understood she was definitely fucking this up.

"Clothes? Yeah… no… uh, jacket? Dress? Dress!"

Beca watched the redhead perk up at that word, pointing quickly at the diamond ring on her finger and then making the movements again.

"Wedding dress. Bride," Beca guessed, relief flooding her when Chloe nodded and grinned ear to ear.

"The Princess Bride," Beca said, finally understanding what Chloe was trying to get her to guess, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's response of, "Finally."

Stacie chuckled at her obvious irritation, while Jesse helpfully commented, "Geez, how did that take you so long? She pointed at her ring and then at herself like twenty times. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever seen the movie."

Beca shot him a dirty look. "For your information, I haven't seen it. I've just heard Chloe talk about it and quote it and reference it."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Wait, you haven't seen it?! Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Beca wondered. "I don't like movies."

Parker shook his head sadly, and Beca knew she was in for it when even Gabe and Jake looked on in disbelief.

"Sweetie, we'll have you two over for dinner and a movie soon to fix this unfortunate problem," Parker offered, as if she needed an intervention.

Beca decided it was best to just agree and move on from this instead of putting up a fight, distracting herself with the way Chloe moved to sit beside her.

Stacie spoke up from near the table, "Well, with that shameful performance, Beca and Chloe finish in last place, two points behind me and Jake, who were three points behind Jesse and Molly… and all of us were thoroughly embarrassed by Parker and Gabe. Bec, never invite them again. They're basically one person."

Both men vehemently shook their heads at that last statement, before Parker insisted, "We've just had a lot of practice. You'll get there."

After a few half-hearted offers to help clean up, which Chloe adamantly refused, they said goodbye to everyone with promises to get together again soon. Beca sighed as she closed the door on Jesse and Molly, locking it before turning and leaning against it and reveling in the quiet now surrounding them.

"That was fun, but man I'm happy they're gone," Beca admitted, her eyes finding Chloe's. "Let's never host a holiday again, please?"

Chloe laughed grabbing the few glasses and bottles still resting on the coffee table and carried them carefully into the kitchen. They had cleaned up and put away the food after dinner, but the dishes were still piled high in the sink. Beca gave a sad look towards the cleaning they had to do, wondering how fast they could get it done working together.

It seemed Chloe had other ideas and she met Beca before she could enter their small kitchen space, wrapping her in a comforting hug.

"So… you are kind of an amazing cook."

Beca blushed slightly at the sincerity in her voice. "I'm just actually really good at following directions."

Chloe's eyebrows rose, her hands trailing down Beca's back to rest on her hips. "Is that so?"

The shift in her tone and body language was palpable, and Beca felt a shudder run through her. "Uh… yeah," she said, her own voice dropping a little in the response.

Chloe hummed thoughtfully, leaning in to press a light kiss to her lips. Beca followed her lead, letting out an unhappy sigh when Chloe's kisses moved over her jaw towards her ear.

"Any directions?"

Beca swallowed hard at the words whispered in her ear took a decidedly sexual turn, wondering exactly what Chloe had in mind.

"I suppose… I'm always open to improvising," she breathed, thankful when Chloe turned to meet her lips again.

They kissed for a long minute, enough for Chloe to close the space between them and back Beca against the side of the counter. Long enough for Beca to get lost in Chloe's touch and taste and the way her tongue curled and twisted around her own like a promise of things to come. Long enough for Beca to feel that pull low in her stomach, for that desire to flame through her body until she was slipping her hands under Chloe's borrowed flannel to touch the bare skin beneath it.

Just when Beca was about to make the decision herself, Chloe's lips pulled back a fraction from her own, murmuring, "Becs… take me to bed."

Beca's arousal spiked at her words, not hesitating to reconnect their lips in a kiss that let Chloe know she was more than willing to follow those directions. Pushing forward away from the counter Beca slowly backed the redhead through the main room, pausing by the table as her hands came up to deftly unbutton Chloe's shirt and push it off her shoulders.

They broke apart for air when Chloe's shirt hit the floor, Beca's hands coming up beneath her bra to cover her breasts resulting in a whimpered, "Yes…"

The sounds Chloe was making were intoxicating, and Beca shifted to lean Chloe against the table and drop her lips to her chest eager to hear more. She wasn't disappointed as her lips fluttered over the exposed skin drawing out a low moan. Beca quickly slid her hand up Chloe's back and unclasped her bra, a rush going through her when the redhead quickly ripped it down her arms and let it fall to the floor. Beca dipped lower to curl her tongue over and around a nipple, Chloe's hands pushing immediately into her hair as her back arched in response.

After a moment Chloe's tugging at her hair became too much to ignore, and Beca leaned back enough for her girlfriend to tug her shirt up over her head. As she finally worked it free and tossed it behind her, Chloe pushed forward away from the table to kiss her again, moving them closer to Beca's bedroom door.

"Bed Becs… I want you in bed."

Beca had bent over backwards to make this holiday special for Chloe and she wasn't about to deny her anything now, especially when it was something she wanted with every fiber of her being. She had always thought of their apartment as small and cozy, but in this moment it felt impossibly huge as they shuffled across the main room.

Their lips parted when Beca's back hit the door, gasping in a breath as Chloe blindly reached for the handle and pushed it open. Beca took advantage of the opportunity to drop her hands to Chloe's jeans, undoing the button and sliding the zipper down. Her movements were halted when Chloe lightly pushed her inside, her eyes roaming hungrily over the redheads breasts. Beca watched as Chloe maintained the space between them, pushing the skinny jeans down her legs and pulling them off. She mimicked the movements with her own, shedding her bra at the same time.

Chloe's eyes trailed appreciatively over her body, once again closing the distance between them and pressing her lips insistently to Beca's. The urgency was back in her kiss, tongue trailing over Beca's lower lip until she granted her entrance, backing up until she felt the bed hit the back of her knees.

Beca quickly spun them around, breaking the kiss to slowly guide Chloe down onto the sheets, following her until she was settled between the redhead's hips.

"I've thought about this so much," Chloe whispered, her hands tugging Beca's hips closer.

Beca bit her bottom lip at that admission, her forehead resting against Chloe's as she admitted, "Me too. I was trying to take it slow."

"Please don't."

Beca could see the desire in Chloe's eyes, knowing that there was definitely no going back at this point. Her lips found Chloe's neck, trailing slowly yet purposefully down her chest to her breasts until her tongue was back circling a nipple, tugging on it with her lips and teeth until Chloe was squirming beneath her before switching to the other. She lavished attention on both breasts until Chloe's hips were desperately grinding up in search of relief, finally giving in to the pleading cries and Chloe's hands on her head trying to push her lower.

Moving down past the smooth planes of muscle that made up Chloe's abs, Beca tugged the last article of clothing down her legs and off. Chloe was eager to help, settling back into the bed immediately as Beca placed a kiss high up on her inner thigh.

"You're sure?"

Chloe let out a frustrated noise, "Yes… please, Bec."

Beca didn't need anything more than that to press her tongue to Chloe's heat, sliding through wetness to curl around her clit. The resulting whimper had her repeating the action, testing out what other sounds she could entice from her girlfriend. Sliding one leg over her shoulder, Beca pressed her mouth closer and eased her tongue inside until Chloe was pressing down against her, trying to pull her deeper before pulling back to find her clit again.

"Oh my God… Bec…"

Beca smirked and adjusted her left hand to slide a finger inside her, letting her tongue work smoothly over her clit, slowly building the pace and pressure. She wrapped her other arm around Chloe's leg, her hand splayed out over her hip to try and keep her still.

"You taste so good, Chlo…" Beca murmured, letting her teeth scrape against her clit before swirling again with her tongue, reveling in the way Chloe cried her name.

Beca thrust her fingers a little faster, matching the circles of her tongue as the desire to hear Chloe fall apart became too much to resist. As good as the sounds she was currently making were, Beca wanted more. She felt possessive, wanting to give Chloe as much pleasure as possible and be the one responsible.

Chloe twisted a little above her, a hand coming down to tangle in Beca's hair and try to pull her closer.

"Fuck… Bec, I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Yes…" Beca breathed, pressing insistently with her tongue and curling her fingers until she felt Chloe shatter above her with a loud cry of her name, gently easing her down until she felt the redhead sink into the bed.

Beca slowly kissed her way back up Chloe's body, between her breasts and up the column of her throat to her lips, grinning against her mouth when her arms wrapped tightly around her neck and pulled her closer. She knew the smirk was still on her face when Chloe finally released her, looking down at the gorgeous woman beneath her.

"Fuck Bec… if I'd known you could do that we might have been a lot closer growing up," Chloe sighed, a satisfied smile on her face.

Beca felt something pull low in her stomach when Chloe swore again, not entirely sure why she found it so attractive. "It's really hot when you swear… maybe because you rarely ever do."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, leaning up a little on her elbows. "So… if I said I was going to fuck you…"

Beca swallowed hard both at her words and the smoldering look Chloe was directing her way, heat flooding her and reminding her of just how turned on she was. Chloe didn't wait for a response, sitting up and pulling Beca into her lap. Her hands slid up Beca's thighs to cup her breasts, fingertips teasing over her nipples until they were stiff peaks. Beca couldn't help the low moan that escaped when Chloe's lips wrapped around one, her fingers sinking into red hair to pull her closer.

She was almost too distracted to feel Chloe's hand wandering again, down over her stomach to trail over her underwear… and why the fuck was she still wearing them?! Chloe seemed to have the same thought, her fingers quickly twisting to the side to slip beneath them making her hips press forward in search of more contact.

"These need to come off," Chloe murmured, her fingertips barely slipping inside her before retreating back to slide easily over her clit.

Her movements were making it very difficult for Beca to process anything except how amazing it felt to have Chloe touch her. She definitely agreed about the last barrier, knowing it was making things difficult for her girlfriend but not finding herself able to summon the strength to do anything to make Chloe stop touching her the way she was.

As if Chloe was reading her mind, she added thoughtfully, "Or maybe I'll just fuck you with them on…"

Beca let out a whimper of her own at that, and the resulting action of a finger sliding deep inside her. "Fuck Chlo… don't stop."

She felt Chloe's smile against her skin, her tongue coming out to tease her nipple again before pressing her lips to the curve of a breast and sucking sharply. Beca's hips began rocking against Chloe's fingers, finding a steady rhythm while the redhead attacked her breasts with her lips and tongue and teeth, making sure Beca knew there would be marks when she woke up in the morning.

"You're so lucky I don't have to work tomorrow," Beca panted as Chloe shifted her angle to grind against her clit, finally lifting her mouth to connect their lips in a bruising kiss.

"The only one who better be seeing these are me," Chloe shot back possessively, kissing her deeply again.

Beca felt another finger slip inside her, the emotions and stimulation becoming too much as she rocked faster in Chloe's lap. All of her senses were being assaulted as Chloe's tongue twisted against her own, mimicking the motions of her fingers between Beca's legs. Ripping her mouth away and dropping her forehead to Chloe's shoulder, Beca came with a loud cry into her neck, furiously pulling herself closer to Chloe's body until they were completely pressed together.

Chloe let out a slow breath, turning and pressing a kiss to Beca's shoulder as her free hand trailed over the brunette's back and side. After a moment, Beca slowly pulled away and collapsed on the bed beside her, running her fingers through her hair. Chloe twisted and pressed against her side, tangling their legs together.

Beca glanced at her, a different feeling bubbling up inside her threatening to burst out without permission.

"What are you thinking?"

Yet again she wondered if Chloe could read her mind, or if her face was just that damn expressive. "Nothing… I mean, that was… wow…"

Chloe laughed softly, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it was. Hope it wasn't an accident."

Beca looked at her curiously, asking, "What's that mean?"

Chloe's eyes were alight with mischief. "We should probably do it again… you know, just to make sure."

Beca's lips curled into a grin as Chloe smoothly slid on top of her, her hips cradled perfectly between Beca's legs.

"Don't you think?"

Beca nodded, leaning up to kiss her thoroughly. "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> I'm not sure this needs to be said, but the regular updates for this one have been abandoned. Just too much going on in real life to get out a chapter in a week.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with us through the good times and the bad ones!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... if you're still following this fic you are officially a SAINT with limitless patience. The end of the year is always a busy time for me, but it was even crazier than usual with a few work things that kind of exploded all over the place. Thankfully they were all good/positive explosions, but it still took up wayyyy too much of my time for a while there.
> 
> Also, my sister introduced me to The 100. So, that's pretty self-explanatory I think. I had heard about the show and saw a few things about people hurting over Clexa, but never really knew what it was all about. Damn. Epic and Gut-Wrenching at the same time. All I'll say now is... I get it. I've stopped binge watching it on Netflix for now and crawled out of my dark hole of misery to bring you this sickeningly sweet final chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Beca sighed in relief as she walked beside Chloe through the airport, intent on putting as much distance between them and the four screaming children belonging to three different families that were on their flight home for Christmas. Chloe seemed similarly worn out, running a hand through her hair to push it back from her face.

"Seriously... who needs birth control when you have experiences like that?" Beca grumbled, shifting the strap of her backpack higher up on her shoulder. She didn't blame the parents, kids were just obnoxious little beings.

Chloe gave a soft laugh. "We don't need birth control at all," she reminded her, giving Beca a light nudge with her hip.

Beca smirked, "Oh, I dunno about that... I might be just that good."

"Modest too... really, the whole package."

Beca laughed, grateful for the injection of humor after the painful flight. "We could always test out that theory. Seriously, staying at a hotel was the best decision we made about this holiday."

Chloe went suddenly silent and Beca shot her a look, eyes narrowing quickly. "Chloe Beale, I swear..."

"I'm sorry! My mom freaked when I told her! She insisted we stay at the house..." Chloe seemed apologetic enough, but Beca was still trying to wrap her head around the change in plans.

"Chlo... we agreed on some space! We're already gonna be spending way too much time with the crazies as it is," Beca sighed, taking the turn towards baggage claim.

Chloe laced their fingers together. "I promise there will be boundaries. And we'll have alone time."

Beca shook her head, "It won't matter. I'm not doing... that... at your parent's house. Way too weird."

Chloe rolled her eyes, replying, "Seriously Bec? You can't say sex but you can brag about being good enough at it to get me pregnant?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Beca shrugged, a light flush coloring her cheeks giving away her slight embarrassment. "But I'm still not fooling around with you while your parents sleep two doors over."

"We'll see about that," Chloe murmured, lips suddenly very close to Beca's ear. Leaning back and resuming her normal tone, she added, "Also, don't call our parents crazy. They're just happy for us."

"I wasn't calling our parents crazy, I was calling our mothers crazy," Beca corrected, gesturing in front of them. "With good reason."

Their mothers were a few hundred feet ahead waiting for them with some sort of homemade sign, grinning ear to ear and waving to catch their attention.

Chloe grinned and waved back, tugging Beca's hand to get her to move a little faster. "Come on, Bec. Don't be such a Grinch."

Beca let Chloe walk ahead of her towards their moms, taking the extra seconds to steel herself for the next few days. She finally arrived after Chloe had already hugged both women, getting her own greetings out of the way as quickly as possible.

"We're so happy to see you!" Lindsey said with a smile, her arm wrapped around Chloe's waist making Beca feel slightly jealous.

Melissa nodded in agreement. "Let's get your luggage," she said, tugging Beca back in for another hug.

Beca tried to catch Chloe's eye, but her mother had already spun her away towards the baggage claim displaying their flight in red letters. Thankfully it didn't take long for the suitcases and duffel bags to start circling, grabbing theirs and walking the short distance to the car. Beca opened the door for Chloe, sliding into the backseat beside her and reconnecting their fingers once everyone was buckled in.

It was silent for a moment, before Beca finally asked, "Uh, what house are we going to?"

There was a pause and an exchange of glances in the front seat, before her mom answered her.

"Well Bec, Linds and I were talking... and after I found out that you and Chloe were staying with her and Gavin I proposed a different idea."

Beca glanced nervously at Chloe, who she was relieved to see this time shared her nervous expression.

"And that was..."

Melissa glanced back at her before saying, "Well since you live together now and we never get to see you, we hoped you'd be alright spending the break at home. Both of you."

Beca's eyes widened, knowing Chloe was as much against the idea as she was by the tightened grip on her hand. "Like... separately?"

Lindsey chimed in at a rather obvious poke from Melissa. "I know it's not how you probably envisioned the break, but would it kill you two to spend a little time with your parents? We miss you, and you'll have plenty of time together too."

Beca had also had enough of being the only participant on this side of the issue, shooting Chloe a pointed look to intervene.

Chloe nodded, saying, "Well, that's definitely a different option than we discussed Mom. I'm not sure I like that idea."

"Oh Chlo, you two can sleep together as much as you want when you go home in a week. Five days, even," Lindsey said, her tone becoming slightly more insistent. "Mel didn't like the idea of you both staying with us, and we didn't want to make you switch houses in the middle of the trip."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Seriously... we aren't toys you can just pass around. Chloe and I will just get a hotel like we planned. Problem solved."

Melissa's eyes were narrowed as she looked back at her daughter. "Bec, that's not necessary. And we know that, of course, we just miss you! Please stay with us?"

"Chlo... you know how much your father and I want to spend time with you while you're home," Lindsey added. "I feel like we've barely spoken since our trip to LA."

Beca sighed at their mothers pouring the guilt on thick, but Chloe cut her off before she could hold firm.

"Okay, fine."

Beca turned her shocked expression towards her girlfriend, whispering, "What are you doing?"

Chloe whispered back, "It'll be fine. It's not even a full week."

Lindsey and Melissa both cheered in the front seat, making Beca feel even worse about the turn of events.

"Don't worry Beca," Lindsey glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "You'll get your girl back in a few days."

* * *

Beca rolled over in bed, glancing at the clock that showed it was almost midnight. She'd been tossing for a good forty-five minutes, missing having Chloe's warmth beside her. It was ridiculous really, how long she'd gone sleeping alone only to end up unable to sleep without Chloe wrapped around her. The redhead's cuddling had been borderline unbearable in the beginning, with Beca waking up drenched in sweat wondering if she might spontaneously combust. It had taken an embarrassingly short amount of time to acclimate to Chloe's koala-like tendencies, now finding herself restless without the redhead's arms around her.

"Fuck it," Beca muttered, hopping out of bed and pulling on leggings, a baggy sweater, and the first pair of boots she found in her closet. It was relatively warm for late December, with only a small layer of snow on the ground and the temperature hovering around freezing. She hadn't spent enough time in LA to grow soft yet, and knew it was only a short walk to Chloe's house.

Beca crept downstairs and grabbed her jacket out of the closet, quietly leaving the house. It may not have been freezing but she still wrapped the jacket tighter around her small frame as the cold night air hit her, briskly walking down the street. She easily picked her way through the neighborhood, having done it enough times for the route to be ingrained in her memory forever.

Upon reaching the Beale household, she smiled at the Christmas lights still lit up and the tree shining brightly in the front window. Her smile was short-lived, immediately realizing the rest of the house was dark.

"Fuck," Beca muttered for the second time, realizing in her desire to be quiet she'd left her phone behind. Circling around to the window she was pretty sure was Chloe's, she quickly found a pinecone and chucked it at the window, feeling satisfied when it bounced off with a decently loud 'thwack.'

It was seconds before a light flipped on and the blinds went up revealing the redhead in a tank top and pajama pants. Chloe's face instantly beamed down at her before sliding the window open.

"Hey Romeo," Chloe teased, shivering a bit as the cold air hit her.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I'm super romantic. Please let me in before I freeze?"

"Sure thing." Chloe shut the window and was gone.

Beca made her way back through the snow to the front door where Chloe was waiting for her. She gratefully stepped inside and was immediately pulled into a kiss. Chloe was soft and warm and her lips felt like heaven against her own, and Beca immediately went to wrap her arms around the redhead and pull her close.

"Oh my God!" Chloe hissed and jumped backwards away from her. "You're freezing!"

"Shh," Beca whispered back, gently closing the door. "And yes, thank you captain obvious. I just walked here."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Come on. Let's go to bed. How did you know I couldn't sleep without you?"

Beca swallowed, watching Chloe climb the stairs ahead of her and losing all focus of anything asked of her.

"Bec?"

"Hmm?"

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. "Stop staring at my ass and come to bed."

Beca opened her mouth to deny it, before shrugging and following the redhead into her room. "What can I say... you have a great ass babe."

Chloe gently shut her bedroom door, turning and slipping Beca's jacket off her shoulders. "I know," she murmured, leaning in and kissing Beca again.

This time Chloe went willingly into her arms, leaving Beca breathless when her lips moved along her jaw.

"I couldn't sleep without you. I thought about stealing the car and going to your house. You beat me to it."

Beca smirked, only having a moment to relish that victory before Chloe's lips grazed her pulse point. "Ah... I just... um... fuck, Chlo..."

"Come to bed, Bec." Chloe's voice was low and sultry and made Beca want nothing more than to have her naked beneath her.

Beca hesitated a second, looking around and remembering exactly where they were. "Chlo... it's your parent's house..."

Chloe sighed, "Fine, but still come to bed. I miss sleeping next to you."

Beca smiled, stripping off her sweater and slid under the covers. Chloe didn't hesitate to crawl in beside her, assuming the familiar position of wrapping herself around the brunette and placed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Thank you," Chloe whispered.

"For what?" Beca replied, confused.

"For not making me sleep alone... even though I know you couldn't sleep either."

Beca's lips curled up in a hint of a smile. "I couldn't sleep without you... and I didn't want to."

It felt like only minutes later someone was knocking on the door and telling Chloe it was time to get up. Beca's eyes shot open, meeting Chloe's already spread wide in panic.

"Chlo! Breakfast is in ten and don't forget we're going last minute Christmas shopping today!"

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, her expression revealing exactly how much she didn't want to do either of those things.

"Okay Mom! I'll be down in a minute."

There was a pause, and Beca relaxed a bit thinking they'd escaped discovery.

"Good morning, Beca. You're welcome to join us for both!"

* * *

Beca woke to fingertips trailing pleasantly over the bare skin of her shoulder, tracing the lines of the flowers before dipping lower down her back to the equalizer bars. She slowly turned her head to the side to look at Chloe, the redhead's soft smile making her break into one of her own.

"Merry Christmas, Bec," Chloe murmured, leaning in and kissing her.

Beca let out a disappointed sigh when she pulled back far too soon, pushing her own hair behind her ear. "Merry Christmas, Chlo."

Chloe hummed thoughtfully, looking around the room. "If someone had told you last year that this Christmas you'd wake up with me in your bed, would you have believed it?"

Beca chuckled, "Fuck no. But you're not just in my bed... you're naked in my bed."

The reminder of how they spent Christmas Eve brought an adorable blush to Chloe's cheeks, and Beca smirked at her reaction. Chloe shook her head, moving her fingers to pinch Beca's side.

"Hey!"

"You're so annoying sometimes, did you know?" Chloe said, her body sliding closer to Beca's betraying her words.

Beca nodded. "Yes, you tell me that once a week or so," she agreed, letting her hand slide over Chloe's hip and pull her closer.

"As long as you're aware," Chloe teased, leaning in for another kiss.

Beca let out a happy sigh, never growing tired of the feeling of Chloe's lips against hers. They fit together so well, and the teasing aspect of their relationship was one of her favorite parts. She liked that they weren't too serious about their past, not feeling like they had years of hatred and harsh words to apologize or make up for. That they were growing more comfortable around each other with each passing day, making up for that lost time from their childhood years.

"This hasn't actually been that bad," Beca said, laying back against her pillow. "The sneaking around is actually kinda fun, even if we haven't fooled anyone."

Chloe laughed, "The look on your face that first morning when my mom called us out... I can't believe you came back the next night."

Beca rolled her eyes, "It was mortifying. But after all that effort on the first night I wasn't going to sleep alone. Plus, it was worth it for the grief you got from my mom about not being romantic enough to throw a pinecone at my window in the middle of the night."

"I should have known that would be her reaction," Chloe sighed. "The guilt trips the two of them are capable of are truly impressive. Let's not do that to our kids."

Beca froze, her eyebrows raising at Chloe's words thrown out there so naturally. Chloe seemed to realize a moment later, her brow furrowing as she slowly propped herself up on an elbow. Beca knew a million things should be running through her head right now, most of them screaming at her to run away at how fast that conversation took a turn for the future, but she was paralyzed picturing a mini Chloe looking up at her with the same bright blue eyes. It didn't scare her how much she wanted it, though it probably should have, and realized she wanted it with Chloe.

"Bec..."

Beca refocused her gaze on the redhead, feeling her heart tighten as she looked up at Chloe framed by the early morning light sneaking in through her window. It was one of those cliche moments where she wished she could snap a picture and keep the image forever, the words leaving her lips without a second thought.

"I love you."

It was Chloe's turn to freeze, eyes widening as she clearly wasn't expecting that from Beca.

"I... Chlo, I..." Beca fumbled for the right words, not ready for Chloe to finish processing at interrupt her by surging forward.

Beca barely had time to register what was happening before Chloe's lips were on hers, the redhead's body pressing her firmly into the bed. She hadn't said it back, but the passion and emotion Chloe was pouring into the kiss was more than enough for Beca to know her girlfriend felt the same way. Chloe slowly ended the kiss, pulling back when Beca's lips chased her for more.

Chloe smiled and kissed her again, murmuring, "I love you too, Bec."

Beca felt the explosion of warmth run through her body stretching all the way to the tips of her toes, the feeling of joy and happiness unlike anything she'd experienced before. Sure she'd had happy moments in her life, but nothing compared to hearing those words echoed back at her. Beca felt Chloe take her hands, lacing their fingers together and leaning down to kiss her again. She allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers, before becoming distracted by her fingertips brushing against the ring on Chloe's left hand.

Guiding Chloe back to sit comfortably over her hips, Beca shifted her gaze to the ring.

"I can take it off Bec," Chloe said, an easy smile gracing her face. "I know we'll get there one day."

Beca studied her for a moment, and seeing nothing but happiness and contentment in Chloe's expression made up her mind.

"Or you could keep it on."

Chloe's eyes widened for the second time in the span of about five minutes, her gaze not leaving Beca's.

"I know it's been fast, but I love you. There's no one else I can see myself with, no one else I want to picture a future with. I'm not in a rush to get married or anything... but when that day comes I want it to be you. The last time I asked you it wasn't real, so... how about it Chlo... will you marry me? For real this time?"

Chloe's hand had come up to cover her mouth about halfway through her speech, but Beca's eyes were focused on the way her eyes were shining with tears and the smile that was stretching beyond her fingertips.

"Yes," Chloe whispered, nodding as she leaned forward and placed her hand beside Beca's shoulder for balance. "Yes," she repeated, and Beca leaned up to meet her in a kiss, sliding both arms around her back.

After a moment Beca let her body drop back to the bed, her grin stretching from ear to ear. "We're getting married... for real."

Chloe nodded looking down at her, seeming to come to some sort of realization. "Oh my God, I can't believe you asked me to marry you while we're naked in bed."

Beca wondered how she'd completely stopped paying attention to that small detail, her eyes immediately dropping to Chloe's breasts. "Honestly, I think it's a bit genius," she replied, leaning up to trail her lips over Chloe's collarbone. "Makes celebrating much... much easier."

* * *

"Okay, enough. We're thrilled you're engaged and so happy together. It won't even be 12 hours. You can make it."

Beca immediately stepped back from the inappropriate way she had Chloe pressed against the wall next to the front door. They'd agreed to spend the last night of their trip in their separate homes, and what started as an innocent kiss while their parents lingered in the kitchen had turned into a full on groping session in the hallway. While she'd grown more comfortable showing affection around their parents during the trip, Beca still wasn't interested in putting on a show in front of Chloe's father.

Chloe looked as disappointed as Beca felt when she pushed away from the wall, dropping one last kiss on Beca's lips before whispering, "I'll see you in the morning."

The goodbye's went fairly quickly after that, and soon Beca found herself curled up on the couch opposite her mom holding a cup of hot chocolate.

Melissa studied her for a moment before saying, "You look happy Bec. I don't think I've seen you this happy before."

"I am happy," Beca shrugged, gently blowing at the steam coming off her mug. "I like LA, work is good, and things with Chloe are... awesome." She let her thoughts turn to the crazy journey she and Chloe had been on over the past months, still in a little bit of disbelief at how far they'd come.

"Hmm... but?"

Beca glanced at her mom, not understanding the question. "But what?"

Melissa didn't answer for a moment, finally saying, "It was just your expression, I guess. Like you were holding something back. I must have imagined it."

Beca gave her a small smile, wondering how her mom was still able to read her so well. Maybe she never stopped, but it was just as unsettling as ever.

"It's still creepy when you do that."

"You'll understand someday, when you and Chloe have kids of your own."

It was the second time in as many days that the thought of her and Chloe having kids ran through her mind, though this time it was less jarring as the idea had already taken hold. Beca nodded, mumbling, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

"I usually am," Melissa quipped, shooting her a wink before sipping from her mug.

Beca hummed, thinking for a minute before coming to a decision. "I have to tell you something."

"I know. I figured you'd fess up when you were ready."

After a long pause where Beca tried to organize her thoughts into some sort of coherent story, she finally just gave up.

"Chloe and I aren't friends."

Melissa's expression turned confused, setting her mug down on the coffee table before giving Beca her full attention. "What?"

Beca corrected herself immediately, "Weren't. Sorry... Chloe and I weren't friends. Growing up... like ever. We couldn't stand each other. When you and Lindsey visited us in LA, I had plans to move out after you left."

Beca glanced up from her mug to see her mom's stunned expression, trying to process what she was saying.

"I don't... Beca, are you serious? All those years?"

"Yeah we just... I don't know, didn't see eye to eye. On anything," Beca muttered, looking down again. "But we faked it because it made you guys happy... thinking we were best friends like you and Lindsey are."

Melissa still looked dumbfounded, as if she couldn't believe what Beca was saying. "I mean... we knew you grew a little apart in college since you both pursued different interests and activities, but I never imagined..."

Beca cut in, "Because we didn't want you to. We didn't want to burst that bubble for you guys. It wasn't a big deal to us to pretend, especially since it was so important to you guys."

She stopped talking for a minute to let her mom process, sipping quietly at her cocoa until Melissa finally looked at her.

"Okay if all that is true, how do you explain this whole engagement? You two have been inseparable this entire trip... sneaking around to spend the night with each other... halfway to having sex in the hallway thirty minutes ago... I don't understand."

Beca nodded, "Right, well, that's the easy part. When you guys came to visit us, Lindsey was giving Chloe such a hard time about not talking about her life in LA... I don't know I felt bad for her because I knew a little bit about what was going on with her and I was already going to come clean about moving out and us not being friends... but then I couldn't. I couldn't do it, but I'd already said too much and instead I said the first thing that came to my mind... and then I kept going like an idiot and suddenly we were engaged and you two were crying and..."

Beca paused for a minute, one glance at her mom making her realize she was rambling and not making much sense. After a deep breath, she continued, "We figured we had enough practice pretending that we'd just fake it for your visit and then tell you guys at Christmas we broke up and it'd be over... back to the way things were before, but..."

Her mom's confused look had turned knowing, and Beca was grateful she didn't push for the rest of the story.

"But, when we were pretending for you and Lindsey something changed. I can't really explain it, but we started actually talking to each other and listening to each other and it wasn't so fake anymore. That date night we had was kinda our first date, and when we got home I gave her the ring and we admitted that we had feelings for each other."

At the sound of a sniffle Beca looked up from her hands to see her mom wiping at her eye, a soft smile on her face.

"Aw, don't cry mom. It's a story with a happy ending," Beca joked, finally setting her mug down on the coffee table.

"It's one of a kind, that's for sure," Melissa agreed, seemingly still processing. "One last question then... are you actually engaged or still pretending for us, since I don't recall either of you calling it off during this trip."

Beca flushed at the memory of her proposal, shifting awkwardly on the couch. "Well... uh, yesterday morning I asked her again... for real. She said yes."

That started the waterworks all over again, and Beca found herself wrapped in a hug. She grinned and hugged her mom back, finally sitting back and waiting for her thoughts on the whole story.

"I just can't believe it, Bec," Melissa said, shaking her head. "You know, I do remember thinking some things didn't seem right during that trip, but I just figured you were uncomfortable because you weren't planning on telling us yet. Oh my God, we made you go ring shopping!"

Beca laughed, nodding at that memory. "Chloe was mortified the entire time, but it wasn't so bad for me."

Melissa stopped for a moment, shooting her a serious look. "Who was that girl we ran into? The one that recognized Chloe?"

"No one," Beca scoffed. "Some chick that Chloe dated for a bit then broke up with her for her ex. She was a real bi..."

"Beca Mitchell. Language."

Beca rolled her eyes, shutting her mouth to keep from replying. Melissa studied her for another moment before switching topics.

"So who were you dating then? I remember thinking your relationship with Chloe explained why you were acting so strange when it came up."

"I wasn't dating anyone," Beca answered, knowing her face showed her confusion.

Melissa shot her a look, clarifying, "Fine, hooking up with then. Whatever you kids are calling it these days. I know you weren't celibate."

Beca blushed, wanting to discuss her sex life with her mother about as much as she wanted a hole in the head. "I wasn't... oh. I mean, Stacie and I hooked up when I first started at the club, but that was a while before you guys visited and it was just the one time. I was focused on work and getting settled, and working nights doesn't give you a lot of time to meet people unless they're customers... and that's not really my style."

"Stacie..." Melissa hummed, her eyes lighting up when she finally placed the girl. "Oh right, I remember her. Pretty... all legs?"

Beca raised an eyebrow, wondering what the appropriate confirmation was. "The one pouring us shots at the end of the night from behind the bar at my engagement party."

"Yes, I remember her. Very pretty. Are you two still friends?"

"Oh yeah, she's one of my best friends. We hang out with Jesse a lot and watch football and play video games," Beca nodded.

Melissa asked, "And how does Chloe feel about that?"

Beca shrugged, "Chloe knows. She knows that Stace and I are friends... nothing more. She actually likes Stacie a lot, which I didn't see coming but am certainly not complaining about."

"Good. So does this mean we can start wedding planning?" Melissa sounded satisfied with that answer, and Beca finally realized she was being properly interrogated.

Beca pointed her finger at her mom, saying, "Okay... I see what's going on here now. And we might be engaged, but we're definitely not ready to get married. Just seems stupid to take it back when we love each other. No wedding planning. And no speaking of this to Lindsey. Chloe will tell her when she's ready."

Any protest died with her final words, Beca knowing that her mom wouldn't take that conversation away from Chloe. They sat quietly for a moment, taking the time to process now that everything was out in the open.

"Bec, I want you to know how proud of you I am... and how happy I am for you and Chloe," Melissa finally said. "If that's true, all the hating each other stuff, you both showed some incredible maturity to reach this point. I'm sure it wasn't all sunshine and roses, but I can tell you're both truly happy with each other, and that's all your father and I want for you."

Beca nodded, breaking into a smile at the thought of her fiancé. "I really do love her mom. She's just... she's the one. I remember thinking that I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life that night and how I might be stuck with the consequences forever. It's crazy because now... sometimes I think about what I would have... what we would have missed out on and I'm so thankful."

Melissa smiled back at her, replying, "I think everything happens in our lives for a reason, and It's up to you how to respond. The worst thing you can imagine just might turn out to be a blessing in disguise."

"Yeah... never would have imagined it would be to this extent though," Beca replied with a small laugh.

"Bec... thank you for telling me," Melissa said, her sincere tone taking Beca by surprise. "I'm sorry if it was hard for you over the years, doing so many things and holidays with the Beale's."

Beca hesitated, finally saying, "It's okay mom. Blessing in disguise, remember?"

They got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to deposit their empty mugs in the sink. Melissa wrapped Beca in another hug, holding on longer than usual before letting her go.

"I love you Bec. You and Chloe make a lovely couple."

Beca smiled. "Thanks mom..."

The sound of her phone ringing interrupted her, pulling it out of her pocket to see Chloe's face on the screen. "Speak of the devil," she joked, showing her mom before swiping to answer it, receiving the knowing look as Melissa left the room.

"Hey Chlo," Beca yawned, making her way through the house to her bedroom.

_"Hey Bec. Did I wake you up?"_

Beca flopped down on to her bed, the concern in Chloe's voice making her smile. "No, I was actually talking to my mom."

_"Really? About what?"_

"Uh... well, I... I might have told her the truth," Beca said sheepishly, knowing she probably should have discussed it with Chloe first.

_"What?! Why? Now she's going to tell my mom and..."_

Beca cut her off quickly, "No, she won't. I told her she needed to let you have that conversation when you were ready."

Chloe stayed quiet for a few seconds.  _"Okay... that's... okay, that's good. What did she say?"_

"She's happy for us. I think she felt bad for all the earlier years, but it's all good now. She asked if we could start wedding planning."

_"And you said no..."_  Chloe trailed off, though Beca could hear the humor in her tone.

"Of course I said no," Beca replied. "Anyways, why aren't you asleep?"

Chloe sighed,  _"I can't sleep without you. I miss having you next to me."_

The softness in Chloe's voice made Beca's heart flutter, suddenly having to fight the urge to sneak out of the house.

"You miss full-body cuddling me like your favorite teddy bear," Beca quipped, trying to lighten the moment.

_"Yeah, I do."_  Chloe's voice held a bit of fight, rising to her challenge.

"You're lucky I love you... I wouldn't risk going into heatstroke every night for just anyone, you know."

Chloe let out a soft chuckle, eventually saying,  _"Say it again."_

Beca thought for a moment. "Say what? I love you?"

_"Yeah... but this time like you mean it."_

Beca felt that twinge again in her chest as Chloe's voice went soft, wondering when it became her undoing.

"I love you Chlo," she murmured, letting her eyes drift closed.

_"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."_

Beca hummed, "Hmm then I'll never stop. Except in five seconds when I fall asleep. Getting sleepy yet?"

_"Yeah, finally. You were right... next time we're staying in a hotel. Together."_

Beca smirked, replying, "Say it again."

Chloe huffed on the other end of the phone, and Beca pictured the redhead's spectacular eye roll.

_"You were right, Bec."_

"I know I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," Beca said, letting the satisfaction creep into her tone on purpose.

_"You're insufferable. I'm hanging up."_

Beca waited a moment.

_"I love you, too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my spectacular beta Arsto! You're the best!
> 
> That's all folks! There might be an epilogue in the future. We've thrown some ideas around, but nothing that really stuck.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement and love and patience with us! It means more than we could ever express!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, THANK YOU to the best beta ever, Arsto!
> 
> We're super excited for this one, and addicted to it already. Get ready for another fun ride!
> 
> We'll keep posting the songfic one-shots as well, but this is our priority for now.


End file.
